Forgive the Lonely
by newmew4you
Summary: Kisshu is madly in love with Ichigo. We all know that. But how far will he go to prove he is the one for her? And with what consequences?  An adventure awaits the couple ahead.KisshuXIchigo, some RyouXIchigo. LEMON! small LxP PxT bits Discontinued
1. Midnight ambush

**FORGIVE THE LONELY**

**newmew: Hey guys! I was working on Tears for the Lost, but got tired so I decided to start this one :)**

**Kisshu: That's kinda stupid...**

**newmew: WHY ARE YOU SO NEGATIVE? THIS ONE'S ABOUT YOU AND ICHIGO SO SHUT YOUR TRAP!**

**Kisshu: Hmmm... If Ichigo told me to be quiet so many times and I didn't... why would I be quiet because YOU said so?**

**newmew: BECAUSE IM THE WRITER AND CAN DO ANYTHING TO YOU WATCH!**

**Kisshu: *punches himself* OUCH! BITCH! *slaps himself***

**newmew: MWAHAHAHAHAHA **

**Ichigo: Um newmew are you ok? Maybe I should do the disclaimer... NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANYTHING OTHERWISE KISSHU WOULD- *Gasps* NEWMEW!**

**newmew: *making out with Kisshu* Hu?**

**Kisshu: HELP ME T.T**

**newmew: SHUT UP SLAVE **

**Ichigo: MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METOMORPHOSIS**

**newmew: 0.o oh crap **

**Kisshu: Hmmm something tells me to read the story so no one can see this bomb go off...**

Ichigo was lying awake in her room, a strange feeling inside her making her unable to sleep. Frustrated, she got out of bed and opened the window to the moonlit night. The clouds were just touching the sides of the moon, the black night a beautiful background and the white stars in the sky complemented the moon beautifully. She put her hands on her face, looking down at her school uniform.

"If I'm going to get any sleep, I better change into some pajamas." She sighed. She was so exhausted from school; she hadn't even bothered to change out of her uniform when she got home. Now she couldn't sleep at all. She ran her hands through her hair and undid her pigtails, letting her cherry hair flow down her back. She turned toward her dresser, wanting to change.

She left the window open because it was a nice night, and her being on the second story with no neighbors to watch her, she thought it was fine. Taking off her shoes and socks, she crawled onto her bed and opened her dresser drawer to pick out some pajamas.

Suddenly a ripple of air made her shiver. "I don't remember there being any wind..." She mumbled to herself as she searched through her drawers and found a nice white gown with strawberries on it. Sitting on her bed she started to unzip her uniform when she heard a voice that sent chills down her spine.

"Need some help kitten?" Asked the voice.

Ichigo spun around and saw Kisshu floating on the other side of the room, lying back with his hands behind his head watching her with those deep golden eyes.

"Kisshu!" She squealed but suddenly he disappeared and appeared in front of her with his hand over her mouth.

"Shhhhh you don't want your parents to wake up!" He grinned at her.

She shoved his hand off her mouth, "Don't touch me!" She whispered loudly starting to zip up her uniform again.

He grabbed her hand, "Aww did i come too soon? Should I of arrived when you were fully naked? I thought it would be more fun undressing you..." He said with a smirk and got a little closer.

She moved back out of his reach. "Kisshu get out now!"

Kisshu frowned. "But I don't want to!" He came closer, pushing her against the wall while she was on the bed. "I want to play." He mused in her ear.

She pushed him back "No! Get out now!" He picked up the night gown she was going to put on.

"This is cute; can I see you in this?" He smirked, "Or maybe even better, without it?"

Shivers ran down her spine. Kisshu raised an eyebrow. "Is my kitten cold?" He flew over and closed the window. When he turned around she was gone. He smiled happily. "Oh a human game I've heard of this, Hide-and-go-Seek! So Ichigo does want to play!" He licked his lips. "Ok kitten HERE I COME!"

Ichigo hid under her bed and watched as Kisshu left the room. When she was sure he wasn't in the room she crawled out and opened the window, planning to get out. She put both feet out onto the landing and ducked her head under the window and when she lifted it back up she nearly screamed again.

There was Kisshu with a winning smile. "I found you! Now i get a prize." He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, the moonlight casting an odd shadow on his face.

"N-No Kisshu let me go! I just want to go to bed!"

Kisshu smirked and pulled her even closer, "Then go to bed with me." He whispered.

Ichigo's face turned a light pink, out of being annoyed and embarrassment. "Without you!" She pushed him back.

"So resistant..." He sighed. Letting go of her he floated up into a tree and sat on a branch. "I'm fine with just watching you sleep Ichigo..." He called out, almost sounding disappointed. "My kitten really is beautiful..." He murmured.

Ichigo looked at him with a softer expression. She sighed and ducked back inside, closing the window behind her.

Kisshu sat in the tree, a sad expression on his face. Leaning back he looked at the moon and thought about what he was doing wrong. He loved her, he complimented her, and he was always there to protect her... but still...

**Ichigo: Sorry but newmew is in the hospital right now because of an... Accident...**

**Kisshu: Why don't you love me Ichigo?**

**Ichigo: YOU'RE A PERVERTED ALIEN WHO STALKS ME AND AT TIMES TRIES TO KILL ME!**

**Kisshu: ... Love always has difficulties **

**Ichigo: we'll talk about this later. Oh ya and newmew said to REVIEW PLZ! Wait for chapter two!**

**Kisshu: WHY DONT YOU LOVE ME T.T**

**Ichigo: WAIT TILL THE END OF THIS STORY OK?**


	2. Tardy

**FORGIVE THE LONELY**

**newmew: Damn, writers block for Tears for the Lost****.**

**Kisshu: So far, this is the story you work on if you are stuck on the other?**

**newmew: Mhhhm…**

**Ichigo: When did you get out of the hospital newmew?**

**newmew: You be quiet I'm not happy with you!**

**Ichigo: Oh boo hoo.**

**Kisshu: Ichigo maybe you should be nicer to newmew… she does control the story after all… **

**Ichigo: NEVER!**

**Newmew: FINE I'll just make Kisshu kiss you in this chapter then!**

**Ichigo: WHAT? Come oonnn!**

**Kisshu: OK never mind, be as mean as you want to her! Oh ya and, NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW BUT IS SHE DID I WOULD BE ONE HAPPY ALIEN!**

**newmew: yesss you would**

Ichigo rushed to school, her hair in sloppy pigtails and her teeth unbrushed. "I can't believe I slept through my alarm clock!" She screeched, blazing past the half-way point. Not that she could get much sleep, what with knowing Kisshu was outside watching her. "Kisshu..." She mumbled. The alien that never left her alone. He must have known she didn't get much sleep that night, had he stayed the whole night? She shook her head side to side furiously. "Why do I care?" She asked herself. BAM! Right into a pole. She stepped back and rubbed her head. "Ahhh ok I guess I could slow down a bit…" She started jogging, feeling the mark on her head make its self-known. She growled as she ran past a window and saw a big red mark on her forehead.

She was almost to school when she heard a smooth voice from behind.

"Did my kitty hurt herself?"

She spun around to see none other than Kisshu sitting in a tree looking at the red mark on her head.

She stuck her tongue at him and turned, planning on pretending he wasn't even there, but he was having none of that. He teleported in front of her, blocking her way.

"Don't be like that; I was only worrying about you." He put one finger under her chin and snaked his arm around her waist.

"Kisshu I don't have time for you today! I'm late for school!" Ichigo complained, squirming in his arms.

He pouted but then an idea seemed to come to him.

"Hey if I get you to school right now, do I get a thank you present?" He asked slyly, and before she could answer he teleported them away.

Ichigo opened her eyes and she was clinging to Kisshu with her arm wrapped around his neck behind a tree at school. She quickly unlatched herself, straightened herself up and turned to get to school.

Kisshu grabbed her elbow. "Where's my thank you present?" He smuged and quickly lowered his face to hers and landed a quick kiss.

She pulled back and he teleported with a chuckle before she could claw his face off. She was grateful he got her to school though.

As she rushed to her class she heard the tardy bell ring. "Dang! So close!" She thought as she sprinted to her locker. Getting out her books she closed the locker and turned to run to her next class, running right into Masaya.

"AH Masaya-kun I-I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!" She bowed her head, turning a light shade of pink as she realized she had dropped her books. She reached down to collect them, but so did Masaya. Their hands touched for the briefest second, and then Ichigo pulled away.

"Sorry," Masaya commented, picking up the rest of her books and handing them to her. "Oh ya Ichigo, there's a carnival coming tomorrow, would you like to come with me?"

Ichigo stared at him, shocked. Suddenly inside her head, fireworks went off and she could see herself with Masaya, enjoying the night.

"_Oh Masaya, I'm having such a fun time!" Ichigo raves, one hand with cotton candy. _

_Masaya turns toward one of the booths. "Hey lets win you a bear!" _

_Ichigo blushes. "But that games impossible to win!"_

_Masaya cups her chin in his hand, "Nothings impossible for my Ichigo."_

"_oh Masaya…hahaha" _

Ichigo was laughing in her dreamy state, "Why thank you, I would love the pink bear!"

"Um Ichigo?" Masaya sweat drops.

"Hu?" Ichigo returns to reality.

"The carnival?" Masaya laughs.

"Oh ya I would love to go!" She smiled.

"Ok meet me at the train station at six!" Masaya said as he walked off.

Ichigo turned red and stared off into wonder wonder land, imagining the night with Masaya, until the bell for the second class rang.

"AH! IV SKIPPED A WHOLE CLASS!" She zoomed down the hallway to her second class, leaving the day dreaming for later.

Kisshu watched her through a window as the competition asked her out on a date with his acute hearing. He narrowed his eyes seeing Ichigo go red with happiness.

"She should be that happy with me, not that weak earthling!" He protested in his head. Fuming, he turned and floated off, and slowly, a smile crept onto his face,

**newmew: Yuck sorry for adding that part with Masaya, almost threw up :/ **

**Ichigo: Masaya is sweet!  
newmew: BOOORRRIIINNNGGG!**

**Kisshu: *high fives newmew* Tell it sista!**

**newmew: Well Ichigo I guess I'm getting my revenge on you in two episodes :D mwahahahaha**

**Ichigo: Oh shut it, it's not bad enough I have to kiss Kisshu in this chapter but then he's gunna-**

**newmew: *covers Ichigo's mouth* SHHHH don't give it away!**

**Kisshu: What? What am I doing?**

**newmew: *dragging Ichigo away* Nooottthhhiinngg**

**Kisshu: HEY! TELL ME!**

**newmew: RATE PLZ! SORRY SO SHORT!**


	3. Pain

**FORGIVE THE LONELY**

**newmew: AHH IM SO SORRY! I was kicked off the computer for a while because I didn't do a piece of homework, plus I was secretly working on the very long chapter 5, Tears for the Lost! FORGIVE MEEEEE! Sorry it took so long!**

**THANKS TO RubyLandry, Oyako-sama AND Ravenclaw's Redhead FOR REVIEWING! :3 You guys encouraged me to start up on this chapter again! **

**Kisshu: Jeez you talk a lot -_-**

**newmew: I have to say sorry and thanks and stuff!**

**Kisshu: Why? I don't and look at me! I'm SEXYYY!**

**newmew: …yes I can't argue with that… hmmm…**

**Ichigo: Ew no!**

**Kisshu: You know you want me kitten!**

**Ichigo: Ugh I'll do the disclaimer but then I'm going on break. NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW BECAUSE IF SHE DID… *looks at newmew who is drooling over Kisshu* well let's all just prays she never does…**

**Kisshu: ON WITH THE STORY! **

Ichigo spun around in her room, it was after school and the sun was just starting to set as she sang at the top of her lungs,

"IM GOING ON A DATE WITH MASAYA! NYAAAAA!" The only problem was, her window was wide open.

"Ugh do you have to be so happy about it?" Said a familiar voice from the tree outside.

Ichigo stopped spinning and growled. She stomped over to her window and slammed it shut.

"Is that how you plan to keep me out?" A chuckling voice behind her asked.

She spun on her heels, to meet the face of Kisshu right in front of her.

She gasped and tried to leap back, but she was already against the window. She glared at him.

"Get out! If you don't like him, then go away because I'll be spending all day with him tomorrow!"

He wagged his finger at her and winked, "Not until six o'clock love!" He leaned in closer.

"Ya but I may get there early, or even stop by his house!"

Kisshu's cocky smile twitched at the mention of going to his house.

"All the more reason to pick you up earlier!" He smirked and leaned in enough that she could feel his breath on her lips.

"Kisshu don't come any closer or I'll-"

"You'll what, love?"

When Ichigo didn't answer, Kisshu leaned in and kissed her.

Ichigo tried pushing against his chest, but he caught her hands and pinned them above her in one hand. He cupped his free hand against her cheek and she screamed into the kiss.

Kisshu broke the kiss and frowned at her. "What, you don't like my kisses?"

"I don't like YOU kissing ME!" She growled at him, her eyes full of anger.

His frown turned into and angry scowl and he crushed his lips to hers roughly. Tightening his grip on her wrists, he grabbed her chin to hold her head still.

"NOH KWEFU!" She screeched into the kiss. He growled angrily and moved his free hand around her waist and pulled her into his chest.

She closed her eyes and wiggled around, but his iron grip held her still. She mentally gasped as she felt his tongue go over her tightly closed lips.

She kneed him as hard as she could, right where it hurts. Kisshu gasped and crumpled to the floor in pain, releasing his hold on her. She opened her window and jumped out, landing in the tree across from her room. She glanced back to see Kisshu recovering, his hand coming up to the window sill, he pulled himself up and she saw red angry eyes.

She gasped and jumped out of the tree. She started running, she didn't know where; she just had to keep running.

"DAMN IT! My pendant is in my drawer!" She hit herself on the head, knowing she didn't stand a chance if he caught up to her. She ran down the street, lamp lights only shining in little circles, leaving large gaps in between. Ichigo ran as fast as she could through the gaps, desperate to be in light.

Ichigo was panting, and leaned up against a tree.

"No… can't stop…" She panted, and looked to her right. "The café!" She exclaimed. Pushing off the tree, she jogged over to the pink palace. She stopped at the front, leaning over to catch her breath. "Oh please gods, let there be someone here!" She mentally prayed. She turned the doorknob to the front door, but it was locked. She looked through the little heart shaped windows. "Hello?" She yelled knocking on the glass. The place was dark, all the chairs stacked on the tables.

"No, no, no, no, no." She hissed as she stepped back. Now she was in the middle of a forest, alone, with a psychopath chasing her. She slid down the side of the wall and put her head in her hands. "Why me?" She whimpered.

"Ichigo?" She looked up and huddled against the wall, not wanting him to find her. "Ichigo? I can see you Ichigo…" The voice called to her.

She let out a short yelp. "Please go away! I don't like you, stop following me like a shadow!" She yelled into the dark.

There was a silence. "Do you really think that, Ichigo?" She heard a sad voice ask. Then a blue figure stepped out of the forest to her left. The Blue Knight.

Ichigo threw her hands over her mouth. "NO NOT YOU MASAYA I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOMEONE ELSE I-I- I DIDN'T MEAN THAT TOWARDS YOU I SWEAR!" The Blue Knight looked at her curiously.

"Then… who…?" He asked, confused.

Ichigo blushed a deep red 'CRAP what am I going to tell him, that I'm running away from a demented alien? No I can't! I'm the Mew leader, I'm not supposed to be scared of anything!' She screamed at herself mentally. Ichigo covered her face with her bangs.

"Anou…"

"She was very meanly talking about me!"

Ichigo felt a pair of hands circle her waist as she was lifted up into the air.

"AH KISSHU!" She screeched.

"Ichigo!" She heard Masaya yell as she was lifted up into the air.

"Masa-" A hand covered her mouth as she screamed into it she heard a hallow laugh.

"He can't save you now kitten." Kisshu whispered into her ear, then gently biting on it.

Her eyes widened as the scene around her shimmered, and then they were in her bedroom.

Kisshu flipped Ichigo around and pushed her against the wall roughly, staring at her intently. "W-what?" Ichigo stammered as Kisshu held her there. He narrowed his eyes and kissed her roughly. "NNN!" She tried to pull away but he gripped her shoulders tightly, making her gasp in pain a little. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and she tried to break the kiss by moving her head around. He used a hand to grab her and hold her still, deepening the kiss.

Ichigo screamed into the kiss one last time before tears stung her eyes. Kisshu pulled away looking into her eyes with a soft, painful look. "Why… why can't you just see that I love you?" Kisshu pleaded in a hurt voice.

"Kisshu…" She frowned as he hid his face from her with his bangs. He released her and stepped back a couple steps.

"I guess… I'll have to show you some other way…" He whispered. And with that he teleported out. Ichigo slumped onto the floor, her head in her hands. So many emotions ran through her head, she couldn't control the tears now.

* * *

Kisshu teleported into his room in the spaceship and sat down on his bed, head in his hands. "Why… why why why?" He whispered painfully and grabbed his shirt were his heart felt like it was being stabbed and twisted. He gasped as his heart felt like it was breaking apart. "Ichigo... DAMN IT I LOVE YOU!" He shouted and got off his bed to punch the wall.

When his hands started bleeding, he stopped and slid down the wall. "Ichigo…" He whispered before falling into a sleep induced by pain.

**Newmew: YESSSS GOT THIS CHAPTER OUT FINALLY! I would have got it out last night but my grandma caught me on the computer at 3 in the morning and kicked me off -_-"**

**Kisshu: Masaya baka -_-"**

**Ichigo: Hey don't say that…**

**Kisshu: You just wait you will fall for me, this IS a KisshuXIchigo story *has glint in his eye* Hey newmew, does this story have any lemon in it?**

**newmew: I don't know… well the make out scene wasn't really a lemon; I was thinking of turning it into one but changed my mind. **

**Kisshu: AWWWWW WHY?**

**newmew: Because I don't want to end the story just yet *has evil glint in eyes***

**Ichigo: You are all very sick**

**newmew: YUP REVIEW OR ILL TAKE LONG TO UPDATE**

**Kisshu: So hostile….**

**newmew: I KNOW RIGHT?**

**Ichigo: I'm scared!**

**newmew: You should be…**


	4. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hey guys, newmew4you here! I just wanted to ask you guys, what do you think I could improve at in my stories? Spelling, grammar, description, length, any ideas would be helpful! If you would please comment and give any suggestion, it would be greatly appreciated! Thanks!**


	5. Abduction

**FORGIVE THE LONELY**

**newmew: Heyyyyy I haven't updated this story in a while because I've been working on 'Tears for the Lost' BUT I'M DONE NOW! IT'S COMPLETED SO GO CHECK IT OUT!**

**Kisshu: And she's making a sequel to it**

**Ichigo: Pft**

**newmew: Hehehehehehe I have an idea of how you're going to be worked in this chap Ichigo! **

**Ichigo: NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**

**Kisshu: Aw **

**newmew: On with the story!**

Ichigo opened her swollen eyes. They were puffy from crying and had icky crust from her tears plastered on her face. She rubbed it off and pushed the covers off her. Muffled morning light infiltrated her curtains and dimly illuminated her room. She got out of bed wobbly and headed for the bathroom. It was a Saturday, and last night she had held back her tears long enough to quickly call Ryou and ask for the day off. He had said yes, but before he could ask why she had hung up and broke down in tears again. She stumbled into the room and closed the door behind her. She looked into the mirror and examined herself. She had slept in her clothes from yesterday, too weak to put pajamas on.

Her school uniform was smelly from her running and sweating in it and it was wrinkly from sleeping in it. Her hair was a tangled mess, her face disoriented. She had a slight headache and a runny nose from crying so much. She started a bath and stripped off her gross uniform. Grabbing soap from the medicine cabinet she turned off the bath and slipped in.

The water was a relaxing temperature, and her aching muscles sighed in relief. Her headache disintegrated as she focused on the heat of the water relaxing her exhausted body. Thoughts of her date with Masaya drifted into her head. She closed her eyes and drifted into a dream land. A sudden splash made her open her eyes.

"Nya! My cat tail and ears!" She exclaimed. Her black cat tail was splashing back and forth in the water. She reached up and felt her soft cat ears. Suddenly the water felt unwelcoming. She felt uneasy sitting in it. She quickly scrambled out and grabbed a towel. "What the heck?" She wondered. She looked at her cat tail swish back and forth, trying to get the water off it.

Then she realized when her cat tail and ears poked out, she had disliked the water. Just like a cat. "Stupid cat genes… are interrupting my bath…" She mumbled as she brushed her hair. She wiped the fogginess off the mirror and saw her damp Crimson hair plastered onto her pale face. She wiped it away and started brushing her hair, brushing around her ears. When she had brushed out her matted hair she started lightly brushing her ears and tail. She quickly dried them off, for the water was really starting to get on her nerves. She distastefully drained the water and walked out of the bathroom, a wave of steam escaping. She felt totally refreshed and ready for her date. She glanced at her digital clock and saw she had plenty of time. She threw her towel onto her bed and pulled out clothes to wear for her date. She laid out a light pink tank top with blue jean shorts and light brown sandals. She started to dress when she heard her cell phone next to her clock start to play 'Evacuate the dance floor' By Cascada. She was in her underwear and tank top when she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"So are you planning to go to your date early?" A calm voice asked.

Ichigo's mouth fell open. No no no, this was not the person who she thought it was.

"Who is this?" She asked firmly. The voice chuckled. Nope. She refused to believe the oh-so familiar chuckle belonged to him.

"Guess." It said seductively. She snapped her cell shut, her mouth in a rigid line.

"Wrong number." She told herself, throwing her phone onto her bed.

She finished getting ready and looked at the digital clock. 3:30.

"No reason to be early", she said mentally, even though she knew the reason she wasn't going to be.

She went to her mirror and turned on her blow drier, drying her hair out. It slowly started to return to its cherry red, when she could faintly hear,

"EVACUATE THE DANCE FLOOR oh oh IM INFECTED BY THE SOUND! STOP THIS BEAT IS KILLING ME!" And it repeated itself. She grinded her teeth together, pretending she didn't hear it. When it finally stopped her hair was done and she turned the blow drier off and put it up into pigtails with a red ribbon.

She looked into her slightly worried chocolate eyes and cursed Kisshu to the deepest depths of hell.

* * *

The forest green haired teen gave up and hung the phone up. He threw it down to the guy he had knocked out to get the cell phone to call Ichigo.

"Just wanted to know when she'd get here…" He mumbled, floating up the the tall clock at the train station.

3:30 it said and he rested his fist on his face.

A black haired boy strolled over to the clock below him and Kisshu growled. The damned Masaya couldn't wait to meet her. Kisshu smiled evilly. Too bad he never will. He thought and jumped off the clock landing next to the boy.

The kid jumped back, surprised. Kisshu looked him over. He wasn't very attractive, that dumbfounded expression on his face wasn't something he could see Ichigo drooling over. Kisshu narrowed his eyes at the human. "What the hell does she see in you?" He mumbled. Masaya looked at him, confused. "Well it doesn't matter." Kisshu said standing up right. "Let's see how attractive you are when you're dismembered!" Kisshu chuckled and summoned his sais. Masaya took a step back, staring at the alien. Kisshu charged at him but a sudden bright blue light made him stop and close his eyes. "What the hell?" He hissed. When the light faded, a tall blonde guy with pointy ears much like theirs stood in the place of Masaya. He had a long blue robe on and blue eyes. In his right hand he had a long sword.

Kisshu growled. "Nice trick, but you're still not going to get away!" He yelled and charged at the alien.

He lifted up his sword and blocked Kisshu's attack. Kisshu pulled back one of his daggers and took a swipe at his head but the blue alien ducked and kneed Kisshu in the stomach.

Kisshu flew back and clenched his teeth. People where starting to crowd around them, some holding up cameras and recording, some calling news stations. They paid little attention to the crowd and continued fighting.

* * *

Ichigo decided to spend the extra time watching tv. She flipped the news on and what she saw made her squeal. An alien dressed in blue with blonde hair was clashing with a green haired black and brown dressed alien. She saw a news bulletin running across the bottom of the screen.

"A battle against two monsters at the train station." It read. Ichigo screamed shortly and pulled out her mew pendent.

"MEW MEW ICHIGO METOMORPHOSIS!" She yelled, and quickly transformed into Mew Ichigo. She stomped her foot and threw a short tantrum.

"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID KISSHU!" She yelled and threw her arms around angrily then heard her parents downstairs start yelling,

"BURGALUR! GET THE BAT HUNNY!"

Ichigo swiftly jumped out her window and started sprinting towards the train station. "I'm going to kill that annoying little-" She growled, pulling out her strawberry bell, ready to fight.

She could see the huge crowd and knew she was almost there. She was tired of having her dates interrupted by Kisshu, and having to cancel dates because of Kisshu. Kisshu, Kisshu, Kisshu, damn him! She thought and jumped high over the crowd. She saw the fight below and came down towards the green haired one.

"KISSHU!" She screeched, landing right on top of the angry alien. He was thrown onto the ground by the impact, Ichigo landed on his chest and she had her knees digging into his ribs. His sais flew out of his hands as he let out a loud curse at the surprise. He stared at her angry face and chuckled finally.

"Hello kitten. So you did come early!" He smirked with a fang being revealed.

"Shut up! I came to make you stop ruining my dates with Mas- I mean to stop causing mayhem!" She caught herself quickly, glancing around at the large crowd.

"Well good luck with that!" He said, referring to both statements. "You're going to be dating me anyways so it doesn't matter." He said loudly, enough for Masaya to hear.

Ichigo grabbed the front of the boy's shirt. "Now you listen here! I'm not going to like you! So stop trying to force me to! That's not working either!" She growled. The teen shrugged.

"Whatever." He said simply then teleported. Ichigo fell to the ground and looked around. He reappeared behind the Blue Knight and grabbed his shoulder. "Say goodbye!" He said in the blue alien's ear, and then they were gone. Ichigo shot up and looked around.

"Mas- Blue Knight!" She stammered. The crowd murmured and started to disintegrate. She looked around franticly. She pushed through the small crowd and looked for the pair, but they were nowhere to be found. She felt tears start to betray her and she started running back home. She glowed then was in her clothes for her date again and saw the café up ahead. She stumbled to the front doors and felt tears run down her face. She burst through, seeing customers and the mew girls stop what they were doing and stare at her. She ran past them and stumbled down the stairs to the lab where Ryou was. She opened the lab door shakily and saw a blurry picture of Ryou at the computer and him turn to her, surprised by her appearance.

"K-K-K-Kisshu!" She babbled, her sobs breaking up the word. He got up and put his hands on her shoulders, kneeling down so he was eye level with the teary girl.

"What happened?" He asked with a firm voice. She sniffled and wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. He stumbled back, surprised but made no attempt to take her off of him. He slowly put his arms around her and rubbed circles into her back, feeling a little awkward.

"He-He took Mas-aya" She mumbled into his shoulder. Ryou felt his mouth twitch a bit, from the mention of the damn lucky Masaya. He then felt like he should chuckle because the alien had abducted him, but knew it would be inappropriate with Ichigo latched onto his shoulder crying.

He stroked her hair soothingly, trying to calm the young girl down. She sniffled a bit then released her hold on him. He stood up straight and felt his cheeks a little red. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, settling herself. "I'm sorry." She bowed to her boss and ran out of the room.

Ichigo ran up the stairs to the kitchen where she bumped into Keiichiro who was on his way down. He looked at the girl. "What happened?" He asked worried. She took a deep breath.

"Kisshu took Masaya." She said, controlling herself enough that she didn't burst into tears again. Keiichiro nodded then walked out to the main room and waved the girls to come down to the basement. The mews went to each table, telling them that they had to close and that they were sorry for the inconvenience. When the place was empty they rushed down to the lab.

**newmew: Tada! REVIEW PLZ!**


	6. A deal with the alien

**FORGIVE THE LONELY**

**newmew: Hehehe I want to make a happy chap!**

**Kisshu: how?**

**newmew: I don't know T.T**

**Ichigo: Pft whatever**

**Kisshu: Is she just going to be sour throughout the openings?**

**Ichigo: Yes**

**Kisshu: Then… I'LL HAVE TO KISS YOU!**

**Ichigo: NO! Kisshu! ACK!**

**newmew: Hehehehe oh and I'm getting tired of writing 'newmew', I'm going to give myself a name :3**

**Kisshu: What?**

**newmew: I don't know I'll tell you at end of chap. **

**Ichigo: KISSHU LET GO**

**Kisshu: No! *Kisses Ichigo***

**Ichigo: *Secretly smiles***

**newmew: Hehehehe NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW… Kisshu I think I'm kinda sour.**

**Kisshu: haha- no. **

**newmew: T.T aw!**

Ichigo ate cake in the kitchen, everyone was downstairs discussing the problem but she didn't care to listen. She took a big bite out of her chocolate cake, trying to make her problems go away.

"You know, that's how you get fat." A voice said behind her. She turned and glared at the blonde leaning against the wall.

"I downt caw" She said between cake. He sighed and walked up to her, sitting at the table with her.

"I know your upset but you need to be downstairs with the others." Ryou told her.

She looked at the table. "Who said I'm upset?" She asked, swallowing the cake.

"The fact that that was your third chocolate cake," Ryou pointed to the empty platters next to her. "Kind of gives it away." He said crossing his hands and leaning back in the chair.

She stuck her tongue at him and reached for another slice. His hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling it onto the table. He leaned across the table, close to her face. She blushed slightly, and he tried not to.

"Ichigo." He said firmly.

"W-what?" She stammered. The atmosphere thickened as he narrowed his eyes at her.

He released her wrist and grabbed a platter.

"These cakes are coming out of your pay." He said, the thick atmosphere shattering.

Ichigo turned red in anger. "WHAT? I'M SULKING OVER MY ABDUCTED BOYFRIEND AND YOU DECIDE IT'S A GOOD TIME TO CUT MY PAY? YOU JERK!" She screamed in his face. He got up and shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets as he strolled off, thinking of how he almost kissed the cat girl.

Ichigo stood and watched the blonde stroll off as she fumed in anger. She suddenly heard a bell and looked down to see her cat tail was out; her ears were probably out also. She blushed madly, knowing why her tail and ears were out. He had gotten so close to her face, it almost seemed like he was about to kiss her... but he didn't, he cut her pay! "Baka!" She growled and crossed her arms sitting back down, trying to calm herself so her ears and tail would go away. Her tail swished in irritation, she could feel her ears twitch also.

"Maybe if I go out to get some fresh air." She said semi calmly. She got up and opened the doors to the café, breathing in the afternoon air. Her cat tail and ears disappeared and Ichigo turned towards the park.

"A short stroll won't hurt, I'll be right back." She said and started towards the park.

A hungry pair of hungry golden eyes looked over Ichigo's cute outfit. It revealed plenty of skin, her tone legs, and her elegant arms. She was a work of beauty. But the damned Masaya owned her heart, but not for long. The forest green alien smirked and teleported into a tree closer to his objective.

The small pink fluff was nowhere to be seen, much to Kisshu's content. He watched the cat girl sit on a bench and sigh.

"Masaya, please be ok…" She whispered, closing her eyes. Kisshu made a face of disgust. The whole reason of taking the human was so she would stop thinking about him. He flew silently behind the bench and looked at Ichigo. She had her eyes closed and head rested back against the bench. He smiled as he could see right down her shirt. She had a pink bra on, with little white hearts on it. He flew around the girl, examining her slim body. She didn't seem to hear him make a low growl of approval. He came to the ground in front of her and put his hands on his hips, smiling at the girl.

"Ohh Koneko-chan." He mused quietly.

Her head snapped up and her eyes got wide at the sight of the alien.

"Kisshu where is Masaya?" She hissed, surprise replaced by anger. Kisshu wrinkled his nose.

"I don't know." He said dismissively. He heard her growl. "Maybe I do…" He said. "…Maybe I don't." He finished.

"You jerk! Give him back!" She jumped up from the bench and snatched her mew pendent from her pocket. Kisshu quick as lightning smacked the pendent out of her hand and grabbed Ichigo's shoulders. Pushing her to the ground he was now on top of her, his knees on either side of her legs. He had a firm grip on her bare shoulders, pinning her down.

"Kisshu!" She yelled, squirming under him. He dug his nails into her.

"You need to forget about him, he's not coming back!" Kisshu whispered into her ear.

She hissed as he started to seductively nibble on her ear.

"I can't forget about him!" She yelled and Kisshu pulled back to look at her.

"Really? Well what if I get Pai to erase your memory about him, hu? Would you still never forget him?" He growled. Her face became pale.

"Don't you dare!" She spoke softly, scared.

He smiled, she was beautiful when stunned. He quickly bent down and connected his lips with hers. She stayed unresponsive.

He pulled back and looked her in the eye.

"I won't, if you cooperate with me." He said. He wanted her to listen to him.

She hesitated. "What." She asked cautiously.

"I want you to go out with me, forget about Masaya, for a week. If you do I'll give him back, safe and sound. Unless you fall in love with me." He winked at her.

She hissed angrily. "And if I don't want to play your sick game?" She spat.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Then I erase your memory and kill Masaya, also you live with me forever. It's a win win situation for me hunny." He whispered.

She made a 'pft' noise and flinched as he dug his nails in more.

"Stop it!" She cried, as he saw he was starting to make her bleed. He eased up on his nails, but instead put his palms on her shoulders, holding her down.

"Make your choice sweetie." He mused and moved in closer to her face.

He was almost to her lips when she whispered out, "Fine." He stopped cold and looked at her.

"Fine!" She hissed and gave him an angry scowl.

Kisshu smiled from ear to ear in triumph. "Oh, and don't go blabbing to your friends or I'll kill your wannabe boyfriend!" He chuckled and teleported away, seeing Ichigo's cat ears and tail had popped out.

Ichigo stayed on the ground, her face a deep red and her ears and tail out. "What have I done?" She moaned and covered her face with her hands.

**Samonia: Tada!**

**Kisshu: Who are you?**

**Samonia: newmew, I changed my name!**

**Kisshu: To Samonia?**

**Samonia: It sounded elegant :3**

**Ichigo: What the hell do you have planned for me?**

**Samonia: You'll see…. Mwahahahaha**

**Ichigo: Is there gunna be some IchigoXRyou?**

**Samonia: Maybe a little, I like that couple to. It's my #2 fav. **

**Kisshu: #2?**

**Samonia: KisshuXIchigo is my #1**

**Kisshu: Of course! :D**

**Ichigo: Your #3?**

**Samonia: PuddingXTaruto, Here's my list of fav couples:**

**1-KisshuXIchigo**

**2-IchigoXRyou**

**3-PuddingXTaruto**

**4-LettuceXPai**

**5-LettuceXRyou**

**Samonia: Actually here's my fav: SamoniaXKisshu**

**Kisshu: 0.o REVIEW PLZ!**


	7. Carnival

**FORGIVE THE LONELY**

**Samonia: soooo I'm gunna start! newmew4you does not own Tokyo mew mew!**

Ichigo slumped through the park, on her way back to the cafe. Her walk had been ruined thanks to none other than Kisshu. Where was he holding Masaya? She sighed and rubbed her aching shoulders, which Kisshu had so kindly dug his fingernails into and made them bleed slightly. She saw the cafe up ahead and saw Ryou outside calling her name. She weakly sighed and waved. This caught his attention and he raced over to her.

"Are you ok? What happened?" he asked with worried eyes.

Kisshu's words echoed in her head.

_"Don't go blabbing to your friends or I'll kill your wannabe boyfriend!"_

She paled a little and looked up at Ryou. "I went for a walk and err fell." she said weakly, and walked past him. She felt his hand on her bleeding shoulder. She flinched and he withdrew it quickly and gasped.

"What really happened Ichigo?" he asked firmly grabbing her wrist. She bit on her tongue.

"Nothing, clumsy me fell into a prickly bush... That's all." she said trying to sound embarrassed. She pulled her arm away and shuffled to the cafe.

* * *

Ryou watched the broken girl stumble into the cafe. She had defiantly not fallen into briars; the wounds looked like someone had grabbed her shoulders and dug their fingernails into them. He caught a glimpse of her eyes as she shuffled into the cafe. Dead. They were dead.

A stroll in the park? She had wanted to be alone. But for what? Ryou gasped. Had she done that to herself? Was she so upset about Masaya she had purposely hurt herself? Ryou stood there, wondering how such a happy go-lucky person could have slinked down to depression over... Over a guy!

Ryou ground his teeth together, trying to control his anger. He would have to try to comfort her, make her feel good about herself. He took a deep breath and slowly walked to the cafe. Opening the door he saw Ichigo sweeping the floor, she had changed into her cafe uniform and her eyes were still dead.

"Ichigo..." Ryou said, stepping closer to her. She seemed to not hear him. The room was empty, everyone was still downstairs. "Ichigo it's your day off..." He said cautiously. She continued to sweep the floor. He could see the blood from her shoulders slowly start to soak through her uniform. He flinched and grabbed the broom. "Ichigo stop." he said firmly.

She looked up at him slowly.

"Ok." She said slowly and then walked out of the cafe, still in her cafe uniform. Ryou watched her go with sad eyes.

* * *

Ichigo slumped home; only when she reached the door did she realize she was still in her cafe uniform. She grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open slowly.

An image of Kisshu floating there smirking made her pupils dilate and make her jump back. But he wasn't there. She sighed and felt her heart race, afraid he would be waiting for her in her own home. She took a cautious step in and looked around. She slowly walked in and closed the door behind her. A bright yellow sticky note on the wall caught her eye and she turned to read it.

"Gone to store be back soon." Ichigo sighed. She felt so lonely. She had cleared her whole day just to go on this date with Masaya; of course Kisshu had to ruin it! And then he wants her to date him for a week... Better than having her completely forget about Masaya, right? Right. She told herself firmly. She sat on the coach and turned on the TV. Some anime about a couple with problems was on.

She quickly changed it, and a reality TV show testing couple's relationships was on. She turned off the TV and rubbed her templates. "Stupid Kisshu." She grumbled.

"You called?" A childish chuckle rang in her ears and she slowly opened her eyes to see Kisshu floating there in her living room. But the next time she blinked, he wasn't there.

"Now I'm hallucinating, great!" She exclaimed and headed up the stairs to her room.

She threw herself onto her bed and sighed. Closing her eyes she tried to go to sleep, but the next time she opened her eyes, the time 6:30 flashed on her clock. She pouted and thought of what she would be doing with Masaya right now at the carnival.

"The carnival!" She exclaimed. It was a perfect way to get her mind off of Kisshu and Masaya! She quickly changed into long pink sweat pants and a long sleeve blue shirt. She slipped on black tennis shoes, snagging her phone and mew pendant (Just in case) she dialed Mint asking if she wanted to go with her.

"The carnival? Pft. Ichigo, the carnival is for children." Ichigo gave a quick 'whatever' then hung up.

"Pudding will love it!" She said calling the young mew.

"Anou, I would love to but I have to take care of my Oneechans and Oniichans na-no-da!" Pudding sang. Ichigo tried Lettuce.

"Ichigo I have to study, my school is having a big test on Monday." She said shyly into the phone. Ichigo moaned and tried Zakuro.

"No thank you." And the line went dead.

"What the heck? She didn't even give me an excuse!" She yelled. Ichigo as a last resort tried Ryou. She wasn't quite sure why she wanted to call him but she did.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?" Ryou asked suspiciously into the phone.

"Nothing nothing, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the carnival with me…?"

Ichigo asked. Why did she sound nervous? She shook her head and listened to the pause in the phone.

"Sure. I'll meet you there." He said. He sounded a little taken back, surprised. Ichigo said thank you then hung up, looking at herself in the mirror. She wasn't wearing the best clothes for this so she changed into a black skirt that went to her knees, and a pink and white tee shirt. She slipped on black ankle boots and let her pig tails down, something she rarely did. She looked pretty cute.

"Wait, why did I just get dressed up to go to the carnival with Ryou?" She exclaimed and stared herself down in the mirror.

* * *

Ryou hung up the phone, a little shocked Ichigo had asked him to go to the carnival.

"What is it Ryou?" The chef asked behind him. Ryou shook his blonde hair.

"Nothing, I'm heading out to go to the carnival." The chef gave him an odd look.

"Ichigo wants me to go with her." He explained. The chef's eyes saddened and he patted Ryou's shoulder.

"Try to make her cheer up." The brunette told him, and then went back to cleaning the café up. Ryou headed out and sighed. This was going to be a loooonnng night.

* * *

Kisshu looked for his kitten at the park. When he found out she wasn't there, he checked the café. It was closed. He grumbled then teleported to her house. Checking her bedroom, living room, kitchen, and the other rooms, he saw she wasn't there either. He pouted and sat on her roof.

"Kitten where in the world did you go?" He mused. Bright lights behind him caught his eye. He turned around and saw a big light up wheel spinning around, with tall tower like things with what seemed like cars riding it. He tilted his head to the side, light hearted music drifted to his ears. He flew over the houses to get a closer look, and saw tons of humans were gathered here. He stared with wide eyes at the place.

"What the hell is this?" He smelt human food and saw humans throwing balls at bottles, throwing rings and darts at little booths. The large bright wheel was what caught his attention the most though, for there were people inside the little containers on the wheel. He floated up to one and looked through the window, the humans inside pointing and screaming. He cocked his head and flew back when it started moving. He looked through the next window and gasped loudly. A red headed girl and a blonde boy were sitting opposite each other, talking. He narrowed his eyes at the boy and summoned his sais. But the contraption was moving again, slowly but moving.

He followed the container with his Ichigo in it and saw her look down at the floor of the container and seems to talk slower. The blonde rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking at him. Kisshu hissed and slashed the door off its hinges with his sais. The pair stared at him, shocked.

"She's mine!" He growled, staring at the blonde.

* * *

(Earlier)

Ichigo Stood at the entrance of the carnival, her foot tapping impatiently. She had been standing there for thirty minutes and no sign of Ryou. Just as she was planning to go home and sulk a red Lamborghini pulled up. She stared at the black tinted windows aggravated. The door opened and her heart skipped a beat when she saw the boy step out.

He had on a black leather jacket and a navy blue tee shirt. He had casual tan khaki pants on and grey shoes. His jacket highlighted his hair and his shirt made his eyes neon blue. They fell upon her and took in her outfit. Out of nowhere he cracked up laughing. He shut the door behind him and continued laughing as he walked up to her.

"Your thirty minutes late! And why are you laughing?" she fumed.

He looked at her and chuckled.

"Well first off we didn't set a time, i said ill meet you there. And second, you look a little overdressed to be going to the carnival." she turned bright red and he ruffled her hair as he walked past her.

"Let's go kid." he said with humor in his voice. Ichigo turned on her heels, her face bright red from embarrassment and anger. She didn't say a word as she followed Ryou into the carnival.

They pushed past the large crowd of people, the smell of popcorn and corn dogs lined the area. Some people had large pink bears, like the one she would have wanted Masaya to get her. Ryou bought her some cotton candy, but her face stayed red.

"Want to ride the Ferris wheel?" he asked her, enjoying himself. She mumbled a yes and they stood in line. She finished off her cotton candy and they stood in line quietly.

"So how have you been dealing?" Ryou asked, suddenly serious. Ichigo looked at her feet and shuffled around.

"Fine." she mumbled. Ryou looked at her shoulders and saw they weren't bleeding, or at least to what he could see.

"Your err scratches healing ok?" she nodded. Great. Now he had made it awkward. Ichigo mentally kicked herself for inviting him. When it was their turn they stepped into the small container and sat opposite from each other. When the man closed the door Ryou turned to her.

"Ok so we have a plan to get Masaya back." he told her. She sighed heavily and crossed her arms.

"Ryou the whole reason i came here was to take my mind off him." she said grimly. Ryou gave her a surprised look.

"Oh..." perfect. The whole evening was turning into an awkward silence.

"But i do miss him..." she said and looked at the floor. Ryou rolled his eyes, Ichigo looking at the floor would not see. Just when he was about to comfort her, the door to the container sliced away, and instead, Kisshu floated, his sais drawn and an angry expression on his face.

"She's mine!" he hissed, staring directly at Ryou.

Ichigo was the first to speak. "God dammit Kisshu! Leave me alone!" she grabbed her mew pendent and kissed it lightly. "MEW MEW ICHIGO METOMORPHOSIS!"

She glowed pink and smiled, throwing her hands above her head, her hair shortened and turned pink. A pink tutu popped onto her, as did tall boots. Her cat tail and ears popped out, her bell making a small ring. Her gloves melted onto her hands and she punched the air. A small bow appeared on her wrist and she jumped back, lifting her leg into the air. She came up and spun around, a light circling around her until it contracted around her neck, a choker with a gold pendent replaced the light, and she did her pose and smiled. The pink background disappeared and mew Ichigo stood in the tiny container with Ryou and Kisshu. She pointed a gloved finger at the teen. "For bugging the hell out of me and abducting Masaya, i won't forgive you! For the protection of the earth, I'll be at your service, nya!~"

Kisshu growled. "And what are you doing with this human? You are dating me!" Ryou stared at the alien.

"Like hell she is!" he shouted and stood up. The container swayed and Ryou and mew Ichigo tumbled to the ground.

"Dammit Ryou, just stay still!" Mew Ichigo hissed and stood up. Kisshu laughed at the off balance pair. He floated in and mew Ichigo attempted to summon her strawberry bell but Kisshu quickly pushed the side of the container. She fell forward, right into Kisshu's arms; He caught her and smirked at her. She tried standing up but he held her to his chest.

"Kisshu let me go!" she growled, her feet were barley touching the floor, making her unable to scramble away.

"But sweetie, why would i let you go when you're so cute?" he mused seductively into her ear. Ryou managed to get up and lunged for Kisshu. Kisshu quickly floated out of the container and Ryou nearly fell out, but he caught the side of the opening and pushed himself back into the container.

"Ichigo!" he yelled, watching helplessly as she was held up by the alien. His arms were under her armpits, his hands laced together on her back. He smiled wildly at the blonde and leaned down and kissed her. His eyes widened and he growled. He snatched his phone from his pocket and speed dialed Keiichiro.

"Aliens at the carnival! They've got Ichigo! Send all mews!" he yelled when Keiichiro answered. Before the chef could respond Ryou hung up and yelled at the forest green haired teen.

"Put her down you bastard!" he growled.

Kisshu looked at him sideways. "She's my girlfriend, were dating! Aren't we Ichigo?" he leaned down and whispered into her ear so Ryou couldn't hear. "Say yes. Think of Masaya." he whispered evilly. Mew Ichigo stopped struggling and hung there, deciding what to do. She felt him squeeze her, telling her to answer. She squeezed her eyes shut and tightened her hands into fists.

"Yes." she whispered, but Ryou heard her loud and clear. He stood there, stunned. Kisshu laughed loudly and kissed her on the head.

"See? So you should just leave us be!" he smirked, turning and floating away with the cat girl. She hung limply in his arms and her eyes, again, were dead. Ryou bit his lip and watched them disappear. Then the container was on the ground, the ride over. There was no one waiting in line, and he realized everyone had run away when the alien had appeared.

"Ryou!" Ryou turned his head and saw the mews running towards him. "Where are Kisshu and Ichigo?" Lettuce asked, looking around.

"T-there gone..." Ryou said weakly. Keiichiro stared at him.

"What's wrong?" Keiichiro asked firmly.

Ryou hesitated, trying to make the words come out. "She... She's dating him." He whispered.

"Who na-no-da?" Pudding asked.

He blinked. "Ichigo... And Kisshu..." he said slowly.


	8. Rescue

**FORGIVE THE LONELY**

**Samonia: I'm gunna start, newmew4you does not own Tokyo mew mew! Oh and a little lime or lemon or whatever it's called, small sexual/rape scene.**

Ichigo pounded on Kisshu's chest, they had teleported into the woods and she had reverted back to normal Ichigo. Currently he was trying to have a make out session in the woods. He still had her to his chest, only he had one hand holding her up and the other was tangled in her hair as he kissed her fiercely.

She pushed on his chest, trying to get him to release her. He finally pulled back and looked at her with a wide smile.

"Sorry koneko-chan, i was just happy you finally admitted to being mine!" she growled at him.

"I'm just doing this for Masaya!" she growled. He frowned.

"Now wasn't one of the rules you had to forget about him?" he asked sadly. She grunted, trying to get free. He pouted and watched her struggles go in vain, for his iron grip held her close. She finally gave up and hung there in his arms with an aggravated look on her face. He chuckled.

"Koneko-chan, you're so cute with your hair down." he smoothed her hair and moved some out of her face. "To bad you only wear it down for silly humans." he mused. She glared at him.

"I didn't wear it for Ryou! I wore it down because i felt like it!" she corrected. Kisshu thought of that name. Oh! Kisshu looked at Ichigo with a humorous glint in his eyes.

"You're dating the guy who transformed you into a cat?" he asked. Ichigo turned bright red.

"Were not dating!" she squealed. Kisshu laughed loudly and looked at her with a stunning smile.

"Good, i thought you were cheating on me." he said. Ichigo turned red again, out of anger, but before she could yell at him he kissed her. Loving the taste of her lips, he pushed her against a tree and tried to insert his tongue but she kept her lips closed. "Now is this the way you kiss your boyfriends? Maybe you do want Masaya to die..." he mused against her lips. She whimpered and he grinned, trying to insert his tongue again.

She allowed him access and he moaned quietly, deepening the kiss and moving his arm from holding her to pushing her against the tree. He explored her mouth with his tongue and reputedly twirled it against her tongue, tasting her and trying to get a response out of her.

She kept it against the bottom of her mouth, resisting the urge to bite his tongue. He suddenly started sucking on her tongue. Ichigo pulled it out of his mouth quickly and he took another swipe with his tongue at hers. He pulled away from her with a dreamy look in his eyes. She had tasted wonderful, even if she didn't respond he had enjoyed himself completely. She looked at him like she had just kissed a frog, but in her eyes, yes he could see pleasure. He chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"So did kitty enjoy herself?" he asked.

She scowled at him and didn't answer.

"Do you want me to make you say you're enjoying yourself?" he licked his lips and looked over her clothes. Tugging on her skirt Ichigo gasped and struggled in his grip. He grabbed both her wrists in one hand and pulled them above her head.

"Kisshu don't!" She yelled. He pulled down on her skirt more to revile the top of her panties. They were pink with white hearts, to match the bra she had on earlier. He pulled her skirt down all the way and it plopped to the ground. Her long elegant legs were shaved and pale. He ran his hand up them and felt her shiver under his touch.

"Say you're enjoying yourself and I'll stop." he said. She shook her head back and forth fiercely. He shrugged and lifted his knee up and rubbed it between her legs. She made a short moan then shut her mouth abruptly. Kisshu growled, her cute noises were exciting him. Just when he was about to say something, he was interrupted by a screech. He looked to his right and was rewarded with a punch to the face. He fell back, releasing Ichigo. He looked up from the ground and saw a girl.

She had wavy dirty blonde hair with bleach blonde streaks in it that reached a little below her shoulders. She had turquoise eyes with long black eyelashes. She had a big nose, but her pale pink lips drew attention away from it. She had a couple freckles, but besides that had a clear completion. She was pale, making her eyes and hair stand out. She had a long black tee shirt on and grey jeans with black converse. Her nails were painted blue and were medium length.

She glared at the boy. "What the fuck were you about to do to this girl? As daughter of the forest ranger, i protect and serve the forest and residents, hi-ya!" she stood in a fighting position in front of the red head desperately trying to get her skirt back on. Her voice was smooth, yet determined. The boy stared at her, dumbfounded she had just punched him.

"Thank you, but leave the rest to me!" the girl behind her said. She turned around in time to see her kissing something. Suddenly she was enveloped in a pink light, and then became a mew mew! She blinked at the cat girl then turned back to the green haired kid.

"Well what the hell are you looking at? Get up and fight!" she exclaimed at the guy. He scowled and sprang up. No he was... Floating? She looked at him curiously but didn't have long to think before he pulled out two daggers and charged her. She stood her ground but saw a pink flash next to her and then the pink mew was in front of her blocking the floating guy's dagger with a heart shaped thing.

"Get outta here!" the cat yelled and the floating haired guy pulled back and tried attacking at a different angle. The cat narrowly dodged it and attempted to hit him in the face with the pink heart but he jumped back. She watched, now she was the one who was dumbfounded. Might as well kick this guy's ass, floating or not! She concluded and the next time there weapons were locked, she ran behind the pink mew. She grabbed her shoulders and jumped over her, landing her foot square in the green haired guys face. He flew back against a tree and she landed gracefully on the ground. He hit the ground and moaned.

"Are you done?" she asked with her fist to her chest.

"I'll be back Ichigo!" he screamed, and then dissolved away. She stared curiously at where he had been and then circled the tree, looking for him.

"He's gone." She heard the girl behind her say. When she turned around she saw she no longer was a mew, but a normal girl. She nodded and walked up to her.

"You ok?" she asked the red head putting a hand on her shoulder. The red head nodded and bowed to her. She looked at her curiously. "What are you doing?" she asked her. The girl looked at her.

"S-saying thank you." She did a palm-forehead slap.

"Oh ya my bad! I forgot they do that here in japan. I'm from America and learned Japanese when i was a kid so i can speak it very fluently now!" she explained. The red head stuck her hand out.

"I'm Ichigo." She took Ichigo's hand.

"Samonia."

**Samonia: hehehe I'm such a tease :3 **

**Kisshu: what. The. Fuck.**

**Ichigo: Samonia! You're going to make everyone think we don't end up together!**

**Samonia: don't worry you do... Or do they? Dun dun dun!**

**Kisshu: we do. Don't worry.**

**Samonia: review plz!**


	9. Angry tears

**FORGIVE THE LONELY**

**Samonia: ok I'm coming back from my trip, I'll be able to spell check my recent chaps!**

**Ichigo: newmew4you does not own Tokyo mew mew!**

**Kisshu: just the story line and Samonia, so don't copy!**

**Samonia: on with the story!**

Ichigo shook the girl, Samonia's, hand. She suddenly realized that it was nearly dark, and Ryou would be worried about her. "So do you want me report that creep?" She snarled. Ichigo blinked, if only it was that simple!

"No no, I'll be fine..."

"Ya I would expect that from the leader of the mews..." Samonia mused casually. And then Ichigo realized she knew and franticly searched for something to keep her quiet. Samonia suddenly laughed and Ichigo looked at her.

"By your face I recon you would like me to not to tell anyone hu?" she asked cheerfully. Ichigo nodded vigorously.

"Or tell anyone about that guy, because obviously, he's not err normal." Ichigo said quickly. Samonia's upper lip curled above her teeth and she squinted her eyes.

"That disgusting piece of filth. IfIi see him again I'll give him a thrashing." She spat. Ichigo's eyes widened and she waved her hands in front of her face.

"No, no, no, no! If you see him again- um you know cafe mew mew?" Samonia nodded. "Call there, tell them Kisshu has shown up and we'll be there." She quickly told Samonia the number and she entered it into her cell.

"Thanks Ichigo! See you around!" She waved goodbye and she trotted off into the forest. Ichigo quickly shuffled out of the dim forest and found a dirt road, and not far away she saw the carnival lights still bright, but the large wheel wasn't shining. She quickly jogged down the road and arrived at the carnival, to find it deserted. She walked through the once crowded area, and it didn't smell of corndogs or cotton candy.

The booths were shut down but all the lights were still illuminating brightly, all except the Ferris wheel. She strolled through and saw one of the booths was still open, but no one was there. She looked in and saw pink bears lining the walls and rings under the counter. Rows of empty green bottles lined a table, the soft strings of lights illuminating the booth. Ichigo stared at the bears lustfully. She looked from left to right, concluding no one was there.

She reached under the counter and picked up three rings. She stuck her tongue out and had a hard face as she predicted which the best way to throw it was. She flicked her wrist out and the tiny red plastic ring bounced off the side of a bottle. Ichigo snapped her fingers and snagged the next ring. Throwing it a little more towards the middle, it fell between the cracks. Ichigo picked up the last one and let out a long sigh. How funny, she had almost gotten raped and her stress reliever was throwing plastic rings at bottles. She chuckled under her breath and casually tossed the last one, not expecting it to circle around the lip and land around the bottle. She blinked a couple of times.

"I won!" she said happily and eagerly reached up to get a giant pink bear. She stood on her tippy toes and leaned over the table, but there was something slippery on the counter and her hand slipped from under her, throwing her over the counter and into the booth. "Owwww!" she exclaimed, rubbing her sore head and sitting up.

"Hu? Is someone there?" Ichigo snapped her head up and poked her head over the counter. A familiar blonde haired blue eyed boy was walking through the deserted grounds, an exasperated look on his face. Ichigo sprang up shouting his name, scaring the poor man half to death.

"Sorry! Ryou I'm so glad to see you!" She hopped over the counter, again her hand slipping on the spill and making her fall out of the booth. She looked up from the ground and saw he was standing rigid, he hadn't moved and he was staring at her with an odd look on his face.

She stood up and dusted herself off then stared at him with her hands on her hips. "Well that's offly rude! I don't even get a 'hello' nor 'are you ok'?" she pouted and kept her hands on her hips. He gave her a cold stare and turned his back to her.

"Glad you're ok. Let's get back." he said icily. Ichigo stared after the departing boy and was shocked by his attitude.

* * *

Ryou continued walking, and soon he heard the girl catching up to him. They walked in silence to his car and he opened the door, signaling she get in. She shook her head.

"My house isn't far away, I can wa-"

"Get in Ichigo." he said coldly. She stared at him then slowly got in the passenger's seat. He slammed the door then walked around to the driver's side and got in. It was now pitch black; the sky was lined with dark grey night clouds, hiding the moon, making it especially dark. He started the car and the lights soon went out as they drove down the roads. He griped the steering wheel tightly and looked straight ahead, driving quickly down the road.

"So how'd you get away." he said without emotion, he realized he made it sound like a statement instead of a question. Well it wasn't his fault, he was extremely angry with the idiotic girl.

She hesitated.

"A girl got him away from me and we beat him up pretty good before he left." She said quietly. He nodded stiffly. He felt her stare. "Ryou is there something wrong?" she asked innocently. He ground his teeth together.

"Are you dating the enemy?" he managed to ask calmly. He saw out of the corner of his eye a pained expression come over her face. She looked at her hands.

"I can't tell you."

His foot flew down on the brakes, and the car came to a screeching halt. Ichigo flew forward and hit the dashboard; her seatbelt stopped her from flying through the window.

"What the hell Ryou?" She exclaimed, rubbing her nose. He growled and she looked up at him.

"You can't tell me? Ichigo you can tell me anything! I'll listen to anything you have to say, but if you're just going to play little teeny-bopper flirt games with aliens and then not tell me, then I could care less what you have to say for yourself! Ichigo, are you dating Kisshu?" he lashed out at her.

* * *

Ichigo stared at Ryou. His statement ripped through her. "Teeny-bopper flirt games? Ryou how stupid are you? You should know me enough by now to know I wouldn't go off with the aliens and play coy with you! If I say i can't tell you, there's probably a pretty damn good reason! Now obviously I can't tell you what's going on, but use that friken brain of yours to connect the dots! Masaya gets abducted and then I'm 'dating' Kisshu? Use your head you... You... JERK!" she had frustrated tears in her eyes now as she screamed at him. How stupid was he? She wanted to punch him in the face. Ryou stared at her, shocked. He reached out for her through the dark car.

"Ichigo..." She pulled her arm out of his reach.

"Don't touch me!" She unbuckled and opened the car door, stumbling out. She slammed it in his face and started running to her house. She soon felt the car was gaining on her but she had reached her house. She quickly opened the door and stumbled in, slamming it behind her. Tears ran down her cheeks and she heard her parents in the kitchen. She quickly ran up the stairs to her room, slamming that door. She collapsed onto her bed, and cried angry tears into her pillow, wishing the world would just understand she was just one person and could only deal with so much emotional stress.

**Samonia: Ohhhh a Ryou and Ichigo fight! Will they recover? There's still six more days that Ichigo has to 'date' Kisshu!**

**Kisshu: Did I mention I like lemons that didn't end in me getting a mouthful of fist?**

**Samonia: I don't caaare**

**Ichigo: I never got my pink bear! T.T**

**Samonia: Nope! Review!**


	10. New for you

**FORGIVE THE LONELY**

**Samonia: I love the song 'Perfect enemy' By Tatu, go check it out! I based most of this chap off of this song :3 **

**Kisshu: You changed the description! It now says, **

**"IchigoXKisshu, some RyouXIchigo" **

**Samonia: Because I realized it seemed like I was putting a lot of RyouXIchigo so I added that.**

**Kisshu: *Sobs***

**Ryou: Hehehehe**

**Ichigo: Remember I still end up with Kisshu…**

**Kisshu: Oh ya hehehehe**

**Samonia: To the story!**

Ichigo groaned as her alarm clock went off, alerting her that it was time to get up.

BEEPBEEP BEEPBEEP BEEPBEEP BEEPBEEP BEE- SLAM! She punched the top button, quieting the annoyance and drifting back into sleep. Fifteen minutes later.

BEEPBEEP BEEPBEEP BEEPBEEP BEEPBEEP BEEPBEEP BEE- SLAM!

With an aggravated moan she fell back to sleep. But again, it went off.

BEEPBEEP BEEPBEEP BEE- Click.

She had not pressed the button this time, and looked up. The 'sleep' button was pressed, quieting it for good. She looked at it curiously. How had it just shut off by itself?

"Ohio Koneko-chan!" An uplifted voice floated to her ears. As lighthearted as it sounded, it shot fear through her heart. She slowly looked up and saw Kisshu floating above her, smiling happily to her. She shrunk back against the bed, afraid. He looked at her sadly.

"Koneko-chan, don't worry I came here to apologize. What I did yesterday was out of line and I'm deeply sorry, I was just trying to make you realize you belonged to me." He floated down and crossed his legs sitting on her bed next to her. She eyed him suspiciously. Why was he apologizing?

He smiled kindly down at her and stroked her hair, messy as it was. She slapped his hand away and stared at him.

"Sorry? Kisshu saying sorry doesn't always fix things!" She hoped out of bed and dug through her dresser.

"Then what will…?" She heard him whisper. She grabbed a white top with a purple jacket and a white skirt with ted trimming.

"Returning Masaya!" She screeched and stomped into the bathroom to change, since the teen floated on her bed. She slammed the door and began to change grumpily.

She had just gotten out of her pants when she heard him teleport into the room. She turned to slap him, knowing where he would be. But he caught her hand and looked at her face sadly.

"Kisshu it's too early for this! Get out and leave me alone!" She hissed, trying to pull her wrist back.

His amber eyes locked her chocolate eyes with his. He slowly let go and she pulled her hand back.

"Ichigo… I can't return Masaya. I love you more than him, can't you see? I deserve to replace him- no- surpasses him! I would do anything for you, I would die for you! Can your Masaya offer you that with such passion as me?" His voice steadily rose, but a pained anger of sadness in his tone made Ichigo's heart twist. He made fists at his side and hid his head behind his bangs. "Please Ichigo…" He whispered.

Ichigo was stunned. This was the first time he had showed his sensitive side, instead of slamming her against the wall and screaming in her face. She reached out for him involuntarily, touching his shoulder.

"Kisshu… I'm sorry…" She said weakly. And then she was hugging him. She had her arms around him and was holding him close, her head resting against his chest. She realized what she was doing but couldn't pull away. She could never love anyone else besides Masaya, and here Kisshu was admitting his love to her in frustrated vain. She pitied the heart broken alien.

He cautiously lifted his hands up and rested them on her back, slightly stunned she was embracing him. His golden eyes looked at her in shock, tears from earlier had stayed at the brim of his eyes. He then relaxed and put his head on her hair, closing his eyes and savoring the moment. But too soon, she pulled away.

"Kisshu, if we were together-" His heart leaped into his throat, hope bubbling into his eyes. "-what would it turn out like? Were enemies, we can't be seen together, and how would your 'taking over world' thing work? It just… it just would never work." The hope drained out of him, realizing she was talking hypothetically. He looked into her chocolate eyes sadly.

"I would make it work. Who cares what other people think? And if you join my side, it would work out perfectly." He offered the last part with a tiny bit of plea in his voice. She shook her head sadly.

"Kisshu you know I could never do that. I have people I care about to. I have to protect my planet, as you do yours." Ichigo looked down at the floor, avoiding his heartbroken stare. She suddenly realized she was in her underwear.

"Err Kisshu can we talk about this after I change?" She snagged a towel to cover herself quickly turning a light shade of red.

He looked at her and chuckled, then teleported out of the bathroom. She was surprised, no perverted comment? She quickly got dressed and brushed her hair and teeth before stepping out of the bathroom. He wasn't there, and she found a yellow sticky note on her mirror with a neat little writing.

"Thanks for the conversation, love you hun!

P.S. Cute panties ;D

-Kisshu"

A little chibi of Kisshu sticking his tongue out was drawn next to the P.S. Ichigo turned bright pink and grumbled something before crumbling the note up.

She sighed and looked at the clock. She was late for work, but would she even go to work today? Probably not. She chuckled under her breath and came down stairs.

"Ohio Ichigo!" Ichigo's mother called as she headed downstairs.

"Ohio! Mmmm what's for breakfast?"

* * *

Kisshu teleported into the little room where a jet black haired boy slumped against the wall, asleep. Kisshu smirked at the many bruises and scrapes he had inflicted to the boy. When he had teleported them, 'Blue Knight' had reverted back to Masaya and Kisshu gave him a nice thrashing. He had left him in this room, no doors or windows or anything was in the room. The walls and floor were black, the floor a hard substance that was not metal nor wood but an alien flooring, the walls were the same.

Pai insisted on feeding him and giving him water, for without it he would die. Kisshu was all for that, but Ichigo wouldn't be too happy to receive a dead Masaya. But he did not come here to feed the annoyance; he came to probe his mind. Kisshu floated to the ground and walked towards the boy.

He sprang up, the sound of footsteps awakening him. He looked up at Kisshu and just as he opened his mouth but Kisshu quickly covered it with his hand.

"Will you shut up? I just want to ask you something." Masaya looked at him terrified. Kisshu smiled, he liked seeing the one who separated him from Ichigo scared of him. "What do you do that makes Ichigo love you so much?" Masaya stared at him, confused.

* * *

Ichigo trotted down the sidewalk, her mind replaying the song 'Bad Boy' By Cascada.

"Be my bad boy, be my man. Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend. You can be my bad boy but understand that I don't need you in my life again." She sang out the words and swayed a little to match the beat.

She crossed the road, not paying much attention to whether it was time to walk yet.

A loud honk brought Ichigo to reality and she looked up to see a car speeding towards her. Her eyes widened, she froze. She closed her eyes and let out a loud scream. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms around her and in less than a second she was across the street on the sidewalk. She clung on to the person, not even looking to see who it was. The car continued to honk until it was around the corner.

"You need to be more careful, how would I feel if you died, hm?" A smooth voice asked her, stroking her cat ears which had popped out along with her tail.

"T-Thank you Kisshu!" She said into his chest, trying to calm down. She blushed deeply, she couldn't pull herself away from him, her ears and tail were out and he was currently hiding them. He was hiding her tail by turning her against the wall so no one could see it if they walked by, and was hiding her ears by putting his hands over them. He smirked at her.

"No problem Koneko-chan." He whispered and rubbed her ears, making her purr slightly. When she had finally stopped her heart from beating 100 miles an hour, her cat ears and tail disappeared, and Kisshu had his hands on top of her head. She stepped back a little, and bowed quickly. "I'm going to be watching you from now on, because obviously you have a hard time keeping yourself safe." He floated up into the air, winking at her. "I'll protect my pretty kitty!" And then he disappeared.

Ichigo stared at where he used to be floating and quietly hummed

"You can be my bad boy but understand that I don't need you in my life again."

And then turned for the park.

* * *

The Masaya hadn't answered him, so he just knocked him out and thought of an answer himself.

Masaya is the Blue Knight, but I know martial art skills from another planet! Let's see… He's blonde? (Blue Knight) He thought back to the other blonde, Ryou, and wondered if that was her type. Maybe… He floated up from his bed, levitating in front of his mirror. He looked at his forest green hair and gold eyes, nothing like the other two. He experimented and summoned a device that could change your hair color, thank god for alien technology; He thought as he activated the device and selected 'blonde'. He snapped his fingers and his hair slowly started to change from green to blonde. When the transformation was done, he stared at himself in the mirror.

He puckered his lips in thought. He walked out of his room and traveled down to Pai's lab.

"Hey Pai, can you make my eyes blue?" He called out.

"What?" Pai turned around and stared at Kisshu. "Why the hell are you blonde?"

"Because I feel like it, now can you make my eyes blue?" Kisshu snapped back.

"Pai continued to stare at him then turned to his computer.

"Yes, I've got a machine for that."

Kisshu smiled and followed Pai into a room with a large chair with things that looked like binoculars attached to the back. He sat in the chair and Pai swung the binoculars around and put them over his eyes.

"Don't blink." Pai said emotionlessly and Kisshu felt energy shoot through his eyes. Pai pulled the machine away and stared at Kisshu. He sprang up and ran to a porthole.

"Good job Pai!" His eyes were blue as earth's skies.

Pai nodded then stared at Kisshu some more. Kisshu quickly floated out of the room and Pai watched him with worried eyes.

**Samonia: Hehehehe Kisshu's changed his appearance! Will it impress or scare Ichigo? **

**Kisshu: Hehehe I'm blonde :3**

**Ichigo: REVIEW PLZ!**


	11. My house

**FORGIVE THE LONELY**

**Samonia: sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I've had writers block :p**

**Kisshu: so does Ichigo like me now?**

**Samonia: I'll tell you if you do the disclaimer.**

**Kisshu: newmew4you does not own Tokyo mew mew!**

**Samonia: haha jk**

**Kisshu: *rants angrily***

**Samonia: *sweatdrops* on with the story...**

Ryou tapped his fingers on the table. Lettuce slipped again and dropped an arm full of plates while Mint sat at a table and sipped tea while Pudding did stunts on a large inflated ball. Zakuro... Well he'd rather not bother her. He sighed as the red head was an hour late, he concluded she wasn't going to come in for work today, and he doubted it was because of the aliens.

_"Use your head you... You... JERK!"_

He frowned as her words rang in his head. Indeed he had not thought about rationality, just assumed it and was gullible to the alien's words. Hell, how stupid he was!

"Ryou!" Mints voice called. He turned his head. "Ichigo's late again, do you think she's in trouble?" she asked sternly. It was true he had only told the mews he had brought her home safely and not said anything about their argument, but he did explain how Kisshu was forcing her to date him. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"No she's fine." he simply said and turned to go downstairs, avoiding Mint's questionable eyes.

* * *

Ichigo sat on her favorite bench, right under a large tree. She wasn't sure if it was still her favorite, for this was where Kisshu had made her date him for a week. And she was only into day two and hell had already been let loose upon her life. She sighed, suddenly exhausted. The pink cafe nudged at her perefrial vision but she refused to look at it. If she did she would have the impulse to go to work and talk to Ryou, but she would not do that. She would give him the silent treatment until tomorrow, when her head was possibly less chaotic. But why had she come to the park? She was too close to the cafe and wouldn't be able to talk herself out of it if she decided she wanted to go. She stood up, but saw a flash of blue and blonde to her left.

"God dammit, Ryou I don't want to talk to you!" she hissed loudly and stomped off. Now where do i go? She wondered. She thought hard, but her friends were all out of town for the weekend. "Samonia!" she exclaimed. She would go visit her; she wanted to know a little more about her rescuer. Speeding up to a light jog, she headed for the forest.

Ichigo traveled past her house and to the carnival grounds, where they were packing up and getting ready to go back onto the road. She traveled down the little dirt road to the forest, and by the time she got there, she was panting. She bent over and breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. She was at the edge of the forest, and she suddenly realized she didn't know where the girl lived. She walked through the trees, careful to stay on the dirt road.

"Samonia!" she called. Silence. Soon enough the dirt trail dissolved and Ichigo was left wandering into the forest.

"Ok maybe this wasn't such a good idea..." she mumbled as she walked through the murky light. A rustle above her made her stop and look up. The trees above her rusted, signaling they were being occupied. She stepped back. "W-Who's there?" she asked, her voice breaking. The forest was murky despite the light that shined on its leaves above, and created a spooky setting. "G-G-Ghost?" she stammered, her fear taking over rationality. Suddenly a figure jumped from the tree and came falling down towards her.

"AHHHH!" she screamed and closed her eyes and covered her head and felt her ears had popped out, as would her tail.

A soft thud next to her was made but no attack. She opened one eye and saw Samonia standing there, her hands on her hips looking at Ichigo. She had on a simple white tee shirt and pink jogging pants, her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing black flip flops. She sighed relieved and turned red when the girl started laughing. "What?" she asked.

"You thought I was a ghost?" she laughed again and wiped a tear away. Ichigo crossed her arms and pouted as the girl continued to chuckle.

"Don't blame me! You can't just come flying out of a tree and expect people not to freak out!" Ichigo argued her face red. Samonia held her hands up still laughing. "Your right... Hahahaha... Sorry my bad..." she finally composed herself and looked at Ichigo. "So what do you need?" she asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "Just wanted to talk and hang out. I'd like to know more about you." Samonia blinked at her.

"Uh ya sure ok. Come on, let's go to my place." She turned and waved over her shoulder, signaling her to follow. Her cat tail and ears disappeared as she walked behind Samonia. She trotted along behind Samonia for a couple minutes until they came upon a large log cabin house. It had white smoke softly trailing out the chimney and small green ferns popping out of the ground on the side. It was in an area where trees did not block the sunlight, therefore bright light shone on and around the house. Samonia walked up the steps and turned towards Ichigo.

"My dad is a little er, weird." She said, looking at the ground. Ichigo chuckled.

"It's ok so's mine."

"No, I mean, really, really weird. Sorry for what he's gunna do…" She said and turned to open the door.

Ichigo looked at her curiously as she opened the door and stepped inside.

She shouted something in English, and then turned to Ichigo. "I said I brought a friend over, he'll be right down." She leaned against the wood wall and crossed her arms.

Ichigo looked around. It was a cozy place. From the front door you could see wooden stairs leading up to the second story on the right, as well as the kitchen to the left where Ichigo could see a marble floor and wooden table with granite counters on the farthest wall with a window above it, and what she thought was a sink but that was all she could see from the door. The walls to her left and right were lined with pictures of a family, a small girl with short hair so blonde it was almost white with turquoise eyes, a man (Who she assumed the father) with dark brown curly hair and bright blue eyes, and a beautiful woman (Again, she assumed the mom) with blonde hair that touched her shoulders and had deep brown eyes. There were about 20 or so pictures with them until it became just Samonia and her father.

A sudden shaking made Ichigo snap up from the pictures and look at the stairs. A man descended from the stairs and came towards Ichigo. He had on a red plaid shirt and blue pants and brown boots with a brown hat with brown hair sticking out. His blue eyes shined happily and a huge grin was on his face. Ichigo smiled, recognizing him as her father from the pictures, but was taken back when the man grabbed her up in a big hug.

* * *

Samonia jumped up from the wall. _"Dad! Put her down!" _She ordered in English. He hugged Ichigo and gave a loud belly laugh.

_"A friend of Samonia's is a friend of mine! What's your name? How did you two meet? Can I get you anything? I'm so glad!" _He placed her down and she staggered on her feet, her eyes swirls.

"W-What?" She asked.

_"Dad she can't understand English! Were in Tokyo remember?"_ Samonia stomped up to him and pushed him away from her, for he had started to try to speak in English to her again.

_"Oh ya I forgot! Hehe thanks Samonia!" _He ruffled her hair and she grumbled and she let it down so she could redo her pony tail.

"Sorry, I was just excited." He explained to Ichigo in Japanese this time. She nodded, recognizing this language.

"Uh it's ok…" She said giving a weak laugh.

Samonia turned to Ichigo and patted her on the head.

"I'm sorry, but I warned you!" She said to her cheerfully.

Her dad laughed. "I didn't mean to scare you I apologize. I'm Chuck, the Forest Ranger and Samonia's father." He bowed to her and so did Ichigo.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ichigo." She tried to pronounce his name, for it was English. "Sh-ou-k." She tried.

Samonia sweatdropped. "Close enough!" She turned to her father.

_"Thanks dad, you've freaked out my friend!" _She growled in English.

He laughed and ruffled her hair again. _"Sorry, sorry I was just trying to welcome your new friend!"_

"_Ya, 'welcome to the psycho family! Would you like to stay for dinner?'" _She glared at him.

He waved his hand dismissively. _"I'm sure she doesn't think that."_

She sighed and turned to Ichigo, who again was lost in their English. "Alright, let's go before my dad tries to rape you…" She grumbled and grabbed her hand and pulled Ichigo up the stairs as she was in anime shock face repeating 'Nya? Nya? Nya?'

She heard her dad behind her. _"Now if you go around saying things like that then yes they will run screaming from the house."_ He called up to her. She grumbled as she led Ichigo down the carpeted hallway to a room on the left. She turned the silver doorknob and pulled Ichigo in with her. She shut the door behind her and turned on the light.

"Opps." She said. She, in her grumpiness, had accidently thrown Ichigo across the room and into the closet, where she laid in a heap of clothes, her eyes swirls again. She quickly ran over to her.

"Ah I'm sorry I'm sorry!" She gently pulled her out of the closet and Ichigo slumped onto the bed.

"Your dad… sure is… enthusiastic." She said, composing herself. Samonia let out a puff of air.

"Suuuurre. You say enthusiastic I say weirdo." She sat next to Ichigo. "So what did you want to talk about?" She asked curiously.

Ichigo turned towards her and smiled. "Well, just about you. Your life and stuff. Why'd you move to Tokyo? That kind of stuff." Samonia rolled her eyes.

"My life is so boring, I'd rather hear about your life cat girl." She said and leaned against her wall. Her bed was against her right wall, her dresser with a mirror on the opposite wall, reflecting the two. A window next to her closet let in pine tree air and sunlight. Her room was painted gold.

"Eh, mines a long story." Ichigo sighed.

"So's mine." Samonia chuckled.

**Samonia: Note, this is not really how my life is!**

**Kisshu: You're ending the chapter?**

**Samonia: Ya, this chapter sucks doesn't it?**

**Kisshu: ya.**

**Samonia: WELL I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK AND THIS IS ALL I COULD COME UP WITH!**

**Ichigo: Hey maybe the readers could comment ideas?**

**Samonia: Oh good idea! I kind of have an idea of what's going to happen, but not really. HELP ME OUT WITH IDEA IN THE REVIEWS PLZ! Oh and when they talk like_ this_ it means there speaking English!**


	12. Strawberry aftertaste

**FORGIVE THE LONELY**

**Samonia: I've been so busy on the computer, I'm sorry if updates are coming in slow, I'm going to go over my chaps and improve them soon after I get a couple new chapters out! I have like, five new stories I want to start writing but I promised myself I'd finish this first. So… Yup enjoy! NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**

**(Btw I've had some writers block so I hope you like what I managed to squeeze out of my overactive brain :p)**

Ichigo waved goodbye to Samonia as she departed her house. Her dad waved from behind the blonde and tipped his hat before shutting the door. The afternoon had been fun, they had talked about each other's lives and she trusted Samonia enough to tell her about the mews and the aliens and the stress and just, well, everything! Samonia promised to keep it a secret and in return, told her of her life. It was quite normal, her and her family lived in America, up until she had turned 11. Her mom had gotten in a fatal car crash and passed away in the hospital. Samonia and her dad decided to start a new life in Tokyo, since they both knew the language fluently. Her dad picked a job as park ranger and they lived in that house since, but since they were so far away from school her dad decided to home school her.

The problem with all this was that Samonia was isolated from people. She didn't have many friends other than the ones in America who she e-mailed from time to time. That was the reason her dad had acted so strange, he was happy she had made a friend.

Ichigo thought about all this and admired Samonia for being so strong with her rocky life. Unlike her, who had broken down crying after an argument. Ichigo scolded herself for complaining to Samonia about her troubles, when she obviously had it worse.

'Worse than an alien stalker and cat genes?' She thought. Ok so maybe they were equal troubles.

She trotted through the woods, seeing the last slits of afternoon through the trees. She had spent the whole day with her, just talking. And it was nice. She smiled as she came out of the trees and started on the dirt road back home.

Thinking about the day, she wasn't watching where she was walking. Her boot stubbed on a rock and she flew forward.

"WAAA!" She exclaimed and closed her eyes, expecting to hit the rocky ground. But a pair of strong arms caught her.

"Like I said, I'll keep you safe." A familiar voice cooed. She opened her eyes and she was huddled against Kisshu's chest.

She pulled away and stepped back. "You-" She gasped as she saw this was not Kisshu. This alien had blonde hair and sky blue eyes that were looking at her expectantly with a fang poking out of his smirking mouth. He had the same attire as Kisshu though… "Wh-who are you?" She asked stunned. The alien frowned.

"Ah Koneko-chan, like my new look?" He asked and winked one of the blue eyes at her. Yup, this was defiantly Kisshu. She tilted her head staring at him. He put his hands on his waist and looked around.

"Oi, it's starting to get dark." He said in a mellow tone. She continued to stare at him her mouth wide open.

He stepped closer to her and closed her mouth with one finger. "To stunned for words eh?" He asked smoothly. He bent down and kissed her, wrapping his arm around her waist. She pushed him away quickly and he allowed her to. He chuckled. "Just trying to get an answer hunny." Again, he winked at her.

"K-Kisshu… why did you change your looks?" She asked. He puckered his lips in thought.

"Um I felt like it." He said after a moment.

She made a 'pft' sound and glared at him through the dim light. "Ya right! What was the reason?" She asked.

He shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortable. "It's getting dark, let's get you home." He said quickly and grabbed her hand. There was a flash of lights, and then they were in her bedroom. She quickly stepped away from him and put her hands on her hips.

"Kisshu tell me!" She ordered. He sighed.

"Fine Koneko-chan, I did it because I thought you would like me better. There." She stared at him in shock. Now that he said it out loud, he realized how dumb the idea seemed and he started to blush in embarrassment, feeling stupid.

"Kisshu you looked fine the way you were." She slapped a hand over her mouth, praying maybe he hadn't heard her. But his ears pricked up and he smiled at her happily.

"So Koneko-chan does- err did- like the way I looked." He winked at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm just saying it looked better than you do now, not that I liked it." She crossed her arms and pouted.

He laughed and smiled at her deviously. "I'll be right back." He said seductively and then disappeared. When he left she blushed wildly. Had she really said that? Why? It was now dark outside, and Ichigo realized her parents had said earlier this morning that they were going to be working extra late and wouldn't get home until at least midnight. Great. He would be back soon and she would be in an empty house with him. Should she call the other mews? Should she fight him?

She pondered over this and reached into her pocket for her pendent.

"Oh shit!" She exclaimed, feeling nothing in her pocket. She checked the others. Nope. She had a flashback of showing Samonia her pendent and leaving it on her bed side table and forgetting to pick it up. Splendid. Now she was going to be in an empty house alone with Kisshu with no way to fight him off if he got any 'bright' ideas. She groaned and opened the door to her room to go downstairs.

She trudged down the stairs and headed into the kitchen. Turning on the light, she opened the refrigerator and grabbed a small container of ripe strawberries. Yes, her name meant strawberries and she loved strawberries, what a coincidence…

She popped one into her mouth and sat at the kitchen table. Swallowing it she reached for another but another hand beat her to it and grabbed one. She almost fell out of her chair when she saw Kisshu was standing right next to her. His hair was its normal forest green and his eyes were yellow ambers again. He smirked and made a quiet chuckle as he held up the strawberry.

"So strawberry likes strawberries? Cute." He said the last word in a low voice, and strangely, it made her shiver inwardly. Instead of eating it he held it in front of her mouth, attempting to feed it to her. She kept her mouth closed and he chuckled. "Kitty, I changed my hair and eyes back for you. Are you happy now?" He moved his other hand over her cheek and stupidly she opened her mouth to say a comeback. He inserted the strawberry and reluctantly she ate it. "See? That wasn't so hard." He pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

She stared at him. "Kisshu leave! I don't want you in my house!" He winked at her.

"Too bad." He grabbed another strawberry and ate it. "Strawberries are really sweet, kind of like your lips." He moved closer to her and she backed away as far as the chair allowed her to. "What do I taste like kitten?" He whispered seductively in the same low voice he had used earlier. She suddenly realized the inward shiver was… her being turned on? She made a small shriek as the shock of realization made her fall backward out of the chair. Again, he caught her. He was kneeling on the ground with her cradled in his arms.

"You don't need to do that." She grumbled. He smirked and a fang stuck out.

"But I don't want my precious kitten getting hurt. I love you too much." He held her up and nuzzled her cheek with his face. She was shocked he had said that and didn't realize he was bending down to kiss her until his soft lips touched hers. She tried to wiggle away but his hands kept a firm hold on her. His lips tasted like the strawberry he had just eaten, and as much as she hated admitting it, she kind of liked it. He continued kissing her, and she realized he was tracing her spine through her shirt with his fingertips. She shivered, his kisses were good, she realized. His lips were soft and warm, not to mention hinted strawberries. The tracing of her spine was really getting to her when suddenly he pulled away and looked at her.

"You kissed me back." He said and smiled. Her eyes widened. Did she?

"N-No I didn't!" She exclaimed, blushing a deep scarlet. He chuckled and suddenly the lights of teleportation were happening again and then they were on the couch. Kisshu landed on top of her and she was pressed down into the soft fabric.

"Let's see if it'll happen again." He murmured and put his hands on either side of her, his knees on either side of her also. Her blush was still as vibrant as ever.

"G-Get off of me!" She hissed but knew she was powerless.

He snapped his fingers and the container of strawberries appeared next to him on the coffee table. He reached over and grabbed one. Sticking half of it into his mouth he bent down and held it to her mouth. Her blush deepened and she kept her mouth closed. But when she felt a hand lightly brush down her arm, she parted her lips slightly and he kissed her with half the strawberry in her and his mouth. He bit off his half and she ate her part, making it so she was kissing him back.

Kisshu finished his first and took advantage of her mouth moving over his and deepened the kiss. She inwardly gasped, and tried to finish her strawberry faster, only causing her lips to move fiercer over his. He growled in pleasure and pushed his body against hers. She swallowed, making her mouth open just a tiny bit, but it was enough that he could slip his tongue into her mouth. She was quickly losing control of the situation, her mind taking note he tasted good after he had just eaten a strawberry. His tongue was sweet with the strawberry taste still there.

At this point she discovered she was kissing him back. He seemed to realize this too, for a small moan of happiness escaped his lips. Ichigo shivered and he could feel it. He pressed his body against hers again and she felt his muscular torso.

He wrapped his arms under her waist and pulled her tighter to him. She tried to become unresponsive but the taste of his mouth and tongue was keeping her. When he pulled back he had a huge smile on his face. She blushed wildly and looked to the side.

"So Koneko-chan, since you do like my kisses, what do I taste like?" He whispered into her ear.

She pouted. "Strawberries." She grumbled. He laughed loudly and kissed her cheek. Sitting up and pulling her up with him he held her close.

"Ah I wish to continue, but I must be getting back. But don't worry I'll be visiting you again tomorrow. After all, you still have five more days left of me." She heard the smug in his voice. She didn't say anything as he patted her head and disappeared. She slumped on the coach.

"Oh man..." She whined while her head swam with pleasure.

**Samonia: Hehehehe steamy make out session :3**

**Kisshu: Yummy! Ichigo what do I taste like when I don't eat strawberries? *Kisses Ichigo***

**Ichigo: ~.~ …**

**Samonia: Um ok *cough cough* Is Ichigo starting to fall for Kisshu? They still have five more days! Will she fall for him or stay with Masaya? WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH RYOU AND ICHIGO?**

**Kisshu: Can I pwez kill him?**

**Ichigo: no!**

**Kisshu: *poutz* **

**Samonia: REVIEW PLZ! Tell me what you thought of this chap because it was super hectic when I wrote it. **


	13. A long battle of emotions

**FORGIVE THE LONELY**

**Samonia: NYA I'm not sick anymore! :3 in celebration, I'm gunna make this a long epic chap (at least i hope it turns out that way) enjoy! Newmew4you doesn't own anything!**

Kisshu teleported onto his bed, his head swam with pleasure and delight. He closed his eyes and remembered Ichigo's sweet lips responding to his. He smiled and thought how funny it was she had said he tasted like strawberries. Sighing in content, he wrapped himself under the covers and had sweet dreams.

* * *

The next day Ichigo groggily got up. She was going to work today, just not going to specifically talk to Ryou. She had dragged herself upstairs last night and fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, but at midnight a very cheerful Samonia rang her doorbell and delivered her pendent to a very sleepy Ichigo. Now her annoying alarm clock rang and she had to hurry up and get ready for school. She took a quick shower and then changed into her school uniform. Her hair hung at the sides of her head in pigtails as she hopped downstairs.

"I'm going to have a normal day, no make out sessions with an alien, no screaming matches with my boss; nope. Normal day here i come!" she murmured as she bounced off the last step. Her parents slept soundly in their room, exhausted from the extra-long night they had of work. They had the day off and would probably spend most of it sleeping, she thought. Grabbing a pop tart she scarfed it down and left for school. The rays of sunshine lit up Tokyo in a cheery way. She smiled and even hummed a bit while walking to school, all her stress forgotten in the cheery sunlight. A small pink puff ball on her phone ruined the moment.

"Ichigo, alien! Alien!" It sang and became larger. She sighed and looked at Masha then around her.

"Where?" She asked.

"Up ahead! Up ahead!" It sang and flew forward. Ichigo ran besides him, and realized this was the path to school.

"There's not one at school is there?" She asked Masha.

"Yes! Yes! Up ahead!" He repeated. Ichigo paled a little as she neared the school and saw it was silent and still. Not one student rushed to their next class, no teacher walking outside to make sure everyone was inside.

"In there! In there!" Masha blinked at the ghost school. Ichigo walked up to the school and came to the front doors. Pushing them open with hesitation she entered the hallways with rows of lockers on each side of her, and again, it was empty. The tardy bell suddenly rang and Ichigo nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise.

"Where is everyone?" She murmured.

"Chimera animal alert! Chimera animal alert!" The fluff circled Ichigo's head as it rang out its alarm.

**"MEW MEW ICHIGO, METOMORPHOSIS!"** She became Mew Ichigo and ran down the halls. "Where Masha?" She asked.

He flew ahead of her and stopped at the science room. "Here! Here!" He exclaimed.

Ichigo burst through the door and a giant black green frog that took up the room was standing behind rows of desks. Behind it Ichigo scarcely saw large egg like containers, and a lot to. There was something in them but before Ichigo could figure out what they were the frog cried out and shot its sticky tongue at her. She narrowly avoided it by jumping to the side and colliding into a rack of text books, tumbling down with books falling over her. In the confusion she missed that the frog was spitting out a large slobbery bubble. As she threw the books off of her she caught a glimpse of the bubbles behind the frog.

There were curled up things, a head, legs… Ichigo gasped as she threw off the last book. There were people in them! That's where the whole school was! She sprang up just in time to see the frog hurl the slobbery bubble at her with its hind legs. She ducked and it skimmed past her head, landing with a sickening splat against the wall. She turned towards the monster as it started to create another.

"Hey you! Science experiment! Let them go!" She pointed an angry finger at the frog but it didn't answer and just threw the new bubble, which was probably what was holding the others, at her. She shrieked,

"STRAWBERRY BELL!" Her weapon appeared and she held it in front of her just in time for it to bounce off her shield. It flew above the frog and hit the ceiling, dripping slime onto the ground. "Euck! What is this stuff?" Ichigo made a disgusted face at the puddle of ooze.

"It's the frog's mucus." A childish voice said. She looked up and saw Taruto smirking and floating at the other corner of the room. "Like my new Chimera Animal? It's designed to trap and kill. Your friends there? Won't last much longer." He nodded to the collection of bubbles at the corner. She gasped and held her mew pendent to her mouth.

"Calling all Mews! Get down to my school A.S.A.P!" She yelled into the little charm, activating the communicator in it. She held up her Strawberry Bell. "Listen you little midget!" He turned red in irritation. "I'm having a normal day today! So you better cooperate and just be defeated quietly!" Jumping forward towards the frog she summoned her attack. "RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!" It would have hit the frog, had it not spat a large bubble out of its mouth to deflect it. She tried again, landing next to the beast. "RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!" Again, it spit out a bubble that deflected it.

The frog made a loud croak and made a leap towards the door, crashing through it and bounced into the hallways.

"Hey!" She shouted and turned to chase it but the bubbles grabbed her attention. She sped over to them and tried to rip the first one she saw open, but with no luck. The bubbles were slippery and sticky, she couldn't grasp onto anything to rip. She almost kicked it, but was afraid of hurting the student inside. She bit her lip and heard Taruto's cackle from behind her.

"If you don't hurry, my froggy will turn this building into rubble!" A ferocious quake confirmed his statement. She fell forward onto the bubbles and was covered in the sticky slime.

"YECK!" She pulled away with great effort, and was dripping with green slime.

"Hehe, that's mucus to." Taruto called.

"EWWWWW!" Ichigo screeched and turned to the alien boy. "Midget!" She fumed.

He scowled at her. "Hag!" He countered.

"SHORTY!" She screamed.

"OLD LADY!" He yelled back.

"Oi, what's with all the screaming?" A bored voice called from the gaping hole that used to be a door. She turned her head sharply and saw Kisshu leaning against the crumbling wall with his arms crossed. A mix of humor and evil tinting his eyes, as well as his smirk. "You gunna stop that frog, Koneko-chan? Or are you going to save your friends?" He asked. She turned bright red, remembering the other night.

"HENTAI!" She screeched at him. He gave her a curious look, wondering how his comment could have been perverted.

She turned towards the bubbles then back to the hole, franticly trying to decide wither to chase the frog or try to save the students.

"Ichigo!" A familiar voice called from outside. She looked out the window just in time to see Mint, Pudding, Zakuro and Lettuce all in Mew form burst through the window. Glass and wall blew everywhere, and Ichigo covered her face.

When it settled she quickly caught the mews up to what was happening.

"I'll stay with Ichigo and try to free the students; you guys go defeat that frog!" Mint ordered. They nodded and headed off. Ichigo noticed Taruto and Kisshu had disappeared when the other Mews had arrived.

"Cowards!" She hissed and then tended to the bubbles with Mint. She heard the other Mews call out their commands from the hallway as she tried popping the bubbles as Mint tried elbowing them open. Nothing worked, and soon Ichigo and Mint were exhausted.

"How are we going to break these open? They'll run out of oxygen soon!" Mint stated the obvious with an aggravated tone. Ichigo racked her mind for a solution.

"Koneko-chan, could you use some help?" A voice she loathed right now, called to her from above. She didn't even dare look, just kept trying to pop the bubbles. But then what he said registered in her mind and she snapped her head up.

"W-What?" She stammered, blinking at Kisshu above. He was floating against the ceiling, looking down at her.

"Help? Want some?" He asked, putting a perverted edge to the last words. She pushed the urge to slap him aside and made her mouth a hard line.

"Why would you help?" Mint argued, standing up to glare at the alien. He moved his finger back and forth.

"That's for me to know and for Ichigo to find out!" He said mockingly. Suddenly he was next to a bubble and had his hands behind his back in a childish innocent way. "Watch." He said, and bent down to the bubble. Opening his mouth, he bent forward and put his teeth against the slimy ball. It instantly popped, and a body slumped to the ground at his feet.

"See?" He said and smiled. Ichigo blinked, stunned.

"We need something sharp!" She said, but Kisshu shook his head.

"Nope, you need to bite it." He said matter-of-factly. Mint made a gagging sound.

"Bite THAT? No wayyy!" She ran over to one of the destroyed teacher's desk and searched for scissors. Finding them under a piece of wood, she charged the bubble, scissors in one hand. Throwing her hand down on the bubble, she grunted in effort to pop it. But it just sucked the scissors up, and then threw them back. Mint ducked just in time as they flew past her head.

"See?" Kisshu mocked. "It'll just suck it up. You need to bite it. Taruto made it that way so no one would ever think of biting something like that, meaning that we would win." He chuckled and turned to Ichigo. "Make sure you brush your teeth before I kiss you again, kay?" He sang then disappeared before Ichigo could comment. She turned to the bubbles and gaged mentally. She would have to bite all of the mucus balls. She turned to Mint with a green face.

"We have to." She said sickly. Mint made a face of disgust and turned towards the bubbles. Quickly bending down, she raked her teeth across the bubble and it popped, and a girl fell onto Mint's shoes. She made a hurling sound and covered her mouth. Ichigo groaned and did the same, having the same reaction as Mint. They went through this process, nearly throwing up several times. When they were almost done, they heard a shout from the hallway. Mint gladly turned from the nasty chore and rushed into the hall to see what had happened.

Ichigo followed, and gasped as she saw Pudding was caught in one of the bubbles. It shook and jumped up and down, Pudding was thrashing in it trying to escape. Ichigo rushed forward but was stopped half way by a sickening slurp that came from her boot, and she found a bubble had caught her foot and was now stuck to the ground. She pulled on her foot, but her effort went in vain for the bubble held strong. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Pudding start to become still, and realized she was using up her limited oxygen. Lettuce continued to fight the monster as Zakuro tried popping the bubble. She lashed her whip against it but it did nothing.

"Bite it!" Ichigo screamed, but her scream was lost in the monster's roar. Mint rushed forward and yelled for Zakuro to move as she charged the bubble, mouth open and ready to free the quickly stilling monkey girl. Lettuce turned to see what was going on just in time for the frog to slam her against the wall with his green hand. Zakuro stood to help Lettuce just as Mint face planted into the bubble, popping it and landing on top of Pudding. She was unconscious, and Mint held her in her arms and shook her, trying to wake her. Zakuro lashed her whip at the hand of the frog, but it shot its tongue out, canceling her attack. He lashed out his tongue again before she could attack again and wrapped it around her torso. Zakuro gasped out and tried attacking again, but the frog held her hands to her sides as it pulled her closer to its mouth.

Ichigo looked in horror at what was happening. She bent down awkwardly and managed to barley get her teeth onto the bubble. Her foot shot out as she raced towards the frog.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" The attack slammed against its tongue and the frog abruptly released Zakuro and Lettuce as it hopped back. It let out a terrible yell, and Ichigo attacked again. "RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" As the monster was howling, the attack landed in its mouth and it was thrown against the wall, smashing through sets of lockers and into the History room. She suddenly realized this was its weak spot. "Guys! Shoot it in its mouth!" She shouted. Mint gently placed Pudding against the wall and stood up with a determined face. Zakuro limply got up, as did Lettuce. The frog leapt back into the hallways, startling everyone to back up against the wall with Pudding. Ichigo grabbed the girl, who was now in normal clothing, no longer a Mew because she was so exhausted, throwing her over her back and holding her hands to her neck, so she wouldn't fall off. With her other hand she griped her Strawberry Bell. The frog croaked loudly and Ichigo screamed at the top of her lunges,

"NOW!"

"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!"

"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!"

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SUPRISE!"

They all attacked at the same time, in the same place. The frog let out a startled croak and swallowed the attacks. Quickly its stomach expanded and the frog howled, then exploded. Green slime flew everywhere, covering everything. A tiny green frog stood in the center, croaked quietly then hoped away. Masha appeared out of nowhere and ate the jellyfish. The Mews stood, covered in slime. Mint screeched.

"OH. MY. GOD. IF I SEE THOSE DAMNED ALIENS AGAIN I'LL KICK THEIR ASS FOR CREATING SUCH A DISGUSTING CHIMERA ANIMAL!" She moaned as the slime dripped down her face. At first, no one said anything. Then everyone broke out in laughter, even Zakuro chuckled a little. Mint turned red.

"WHAT are you laughing at?" She fumed. Ichigo took Pudding off her back and cradled her in her arms.

Mint rushed back into the science room to finish popping the bubbles. Zakuro made a face and attempted to wipe the nasty green slime off her. Lettuce whimpered and stared at Pudding, not even bothering with the green that was coating her hair. Ichigo turned to see Mint grudgingly coming back and wiping her mouth with the little part that was not green.

"Done." She spat.

"Let's take her back to the café!" She said, holding the unconscious mew carefully. They all nodded and ran to leave, when they passed the room full of unconscious students and teachers. Lettuce stopped first.

"W-What about them? And the school?" She asked. They all stopped, realizing the situation. Suddenly Ichigo's Mew pendent blinked through the slime.

"Ichigo! Are you there?" Ryou's voice called through the pendent. Ichigo made a face and ripped off her pendent and handed it to Mint.

"Talk to him." She grunted. Mint gave her a curious look but talked to him anyway.

"The chimera animal's signal is gone, did you defeat it?" He asked, curiosity ringing in his tone as to why Mint answered.

"No, it just disappeared into the south pole." Mint said sarcastically. She heard Ryou sigh into the communicator.

"Ok well look, I saw it was at the school, is everyone ok?" He asked, ignoring her last comment. Mint hesitated.

"The students are knocked out and the school's a mess. What do we do?" She asked, worried. He seemed to think for a moment and call Keiichiro over. There was whispering and then a triumphant comment before Ryou spoke into the pendent.

"There was an earthquake." He stated the cover up. The girls seemed to agree then were instructed to bring them to the hospital. Ryou and Keiichiro said they'd be down to help soon, much to Ichigo's dismay. Mint handed Ichigo her pendent when the conversation was over.

"Now, why did Kisshu help us?" Mint asked her. The others turned towards them.

"Kisshu?" Zakuro asked. Ichigo hesitated then nodded.

"He showed us how to pop the bubbles…" She trailed off at the girls' stares. She looked at the ground.

"I-I don't know why…" She said, blushing from embarrassment. Mint scoffed.

"Well it doesn't matter; well worry about the aliens habits later. Let's get these people to the hospital." Zakuro said coolly. They each turned back to normal first, just in case one of the people woke up. Since Ichigo was carrying Pudding, she just waited by the school's front for Keiichiro and Ryou. Repositioning Pudding, she looked left to right up the road. The day had become gloomy, dark clouds rolled in, blocking the sunshine. Ichigo taped her foot, wondering what could be taking everyone so long. Suddenly Mint, Zakuro and Lettuce came huffing and puffing up the walkway, a student in their arms.

"Who knew… these guys were so heavy?" Lettuce panted. Zakuro grunted and moved the man in her arms. Mint barley held onto hers. Ichigo squinted down the road and saw a small red dot in the distance, kicking up dust in its hurry. Ichigo moved to the back of the group, trying to be the last one and unnoticeable. She really didn't want to talk to Ryou right now. Or at all. He had acted like an ass and now that she had an accidental make out session with the alien, she wouldn't be able to face his apologies.

'Apologize, who are you kidding? This is Ryou! He wouldn't apologize to someone if he killed there sibling!' Her inner voice scoffed.

When the car was right in front of the school, it stopped abruptly, making dust cloud it. Through it she could see the door open and what looked like Keiichiro step out. On the other side Ryou jumped out and hurriedly shut the door and came around the car.

He seemed to look for something (or someone) at first but then dismissed it and attended to the collapsing girls. Taking Mint's person first, he carefully sat them in the car as Keiichiro took Lettuce's charge off her. When Ryou took Zakuro's person from her, he noticed Ichigo and hesitated, unconscious man in his arms. She met eyes with him then quickly pretended like she was examining Pudding. Keiichiro came over and took Pudding from her arms, placing her in the car also. Ichigo gave him a curious look.

"I'm going to take her home and leave a note for her to read what happened." He said quickly. He reached into his car and pulled out several towels, throwing them to the girls. They thanked them and cleaned themselves off. The others went into the school for more people, as did Keiichiro. But as she was turning to go back in, she felt Ryou's hand grab her wrist gently.

"Ichigo…" He said. She tried to pull away.

"Ryou this is not the time." She said firmly and yanked her hand away, sprinting into the building.

They made several trips to and from the hospital, which wasn't very far away. When they were almost done, Ichigo was exhausted, as were the other girls. Ichigo slumped against a burned up wall and closed her eyes, taking a short break. But sleep surprisingly was strong and she dozed off before long.

* * *

A boy who never gave up stood at the top of the burned wall, looking at Ichigo through a large hole in the roof. He smirked his signature fangy grin and floated down closer to the hole. "She seems to be sleeping, perfect." He thought to himself. He poked his head through the hole and saw the others were far away, concentrated on their work. Teleporting down, he stood in front of the cat girl. He crossed his arms and looked down at her, watching her chest rise and fall in peaceful sleep. Her eye lashes rested above her cheeks, her delicate pink lips slightly open and breathing in and out. Her face was of pure bliss, and he was amazed at her beauty. Her red hair was falling out of its pigtails, making her hair an unruly mess. But that's how he liked her hair. It reminded him of what it would look like if he had a passionate encounter with her… He shivered with pleasure and chuckled lightly. Bending down so he was squatting, he moved her bangs away from her forehead and behind her ear gently. She stirred and he froze.

"Nmmmrm…" She murmured and moved her head to the side. He brushed the back of his hand over her cheek and bit his lip. If only she would be this still and accepting when she was awake. He just wanted her to understand his feelings, but all she could think about was that idiotic Masaya. He curled his upper lip, the name made him angry, but he didn't want to spoil this peaceful moment. His eyes softened, and he bent forward a little more. When he was almost to her lips, she mumbled something and moved her head again, so that she connected their lips. Kisshu smiled inwardly and kissed her. Surprising him, she kissed him back.

'She's asleep,' A voice in him said, trying not to get him too excited. 'She's probably thinking its Masaya.' It continued. But he tossed that voice to the side and basked in the pure beauty of the moment. When he saw out of the slits of his eyes her eyelashes flutter open, he pulled away but stayed close to her face. She opened her eyes, a groggy murmur coming out. Then she realized Kisshu was right in front of her.

"Have good dreams?" He asked her. Her mouth opened in shock of what she had done and her eyes widened. But instead of the screaming he expected, she just blushed madly and stared into eyes. He raised an eyebrow. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. He stared at her neutrally as she stared back, inwardly conflicting with something. They stared at each other for a couple more seconds before she said anything.

"T-Thank you for earlier." She said. He furrowed his eyebrows them remembered when he had shown them how to break open the Chimera animal's bubbles. "But why did you help us?" She asked with a little more confidence in her voice. He leaned back and floated slightly off the ground.

"I didn't do it for the mews; I did it because I love you." He said after a moment. She blinked several times and blushed a deep scarlet. "Don't you see Ichigo?" He asked with strain in his voice. "I'm doing all of this so you can see how much I care for you!" He wanted her to understand so badly… She bit her lip and seemed to think over something.

"Kisshu-"

"ICHIGO!" Ryou, the creator's voice blew up in an angry yell. Kisshu floated up through the hole and sat on the roof, looking in as the others below stared up at him.

"You bastard stay away from Ichigo!" The blonde snarled. Kisshu narrowed his eyes at him. He had just ruined a very intent moment between him and Ichigo. He would get this annoying blonde later, but not now. Right before he teleported away, he sang out to his favorite kitten.

"See you soon, Ichigo." He said solemnly and disappeared.

**Samonia: When I said it was long, I WASN'T KIDDING!**

**Kisshu: dang, lots of stuff in this chap hu?**

**Samonia: Yup, in celebration of my health! :3**

**Ichigo: REVIEW PLZ!**

**Samonia: I think I'll update again when there's… eh… 25 reviews.**


	14. Two caring aliens

**FORGIVE THE LONELY**

**Samonia: So how does Ichigo feel? She was hesitant in the last chap and seemed to be deciding something! BUT WHAT?**

**Kisshu: Holly crap, calm down. **

**Somonia: *Uses inhaler* 0.o sorry I just got really excited.**

**Ichigo: Obviously…**

**Kisshu: NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**

**Ichigo: Hehe if only…**

**Kisshu: What was that?**

**Ichigo: NOTHING!**

**Samonia: *wink* **

**Mystic Yoshi: thanks for commenting a ton! Hehe This fanfic is getting much more popular than I thought it would… Hope you like his chapter! **

**Oh and decided to add PuddingXTaruto ;D enjoyy**

Ichigo stared at the ground, her cheeks pink and her eyes tired. A hand reached down out of the corner of her eye and offered her help up. She took it, and was pulled up by Ryou. His eyes were burning into her face, which was a hot pink.

"Ichigo are you all right?" He asked in a deep worried voice. Her eyes stared off and she nodded. He narrowed his eyes at her and gripped her shoulders. "Ichigo." He said. She didn't look at him. "ICHIGO!" He said louder. She slowly looked into his tinted blue eyes, which were angry. "Whatever happened, whatever happens, whatever's happening, as long as were here, we'll support you." He said with a firm voice.

"W-What?" She asked. His forehead had deep lines in them, and he was gripping her by the shoulders with a grip that made her think he was never going to let go.

"You don't need to feel like your all alone. Were here for you. Always." He said, the intensity never leaving his eyes. She stared back at him, an unsure curiousness tinting her own eyes. "Don't… Don't hurt yourself… for any reason…" He said, his eyes softening a bit and his tone strong but with sadness in it. She knitted her eye brows together.

"Ryou what are you talking about?" She asked, confused. He swiftly grabbed the collar of her school uniform and pulled it over, revealing her right shoulder. She blushed deeply. "What are you-?"

But his finger pointed to the scratch marks on her shoulder that were almost healed now.

"Those." He said darkly.

She stared at her shoulder, trying to fit the pieces together.

"Ryou… I didn't do that. Kisshu did." She said slowly.

"Then why were you acting so strange that first day Masaya was taken?" He asked. She flinched, remembering the pain she had been in that day. He saw it and took his hand away, stepping back a little. Everyone was staring at her, eyes wanting an answer she could not vocalize. Not if she wanted Masaya to live. Frustrated tears brimmed her eyes, and she made her mouth an upset line.

"I…" She tried to explain, but felt her words stop in motion and come out a garbled mess. She was sobbing now, tears running down her cheeks leaving a trail through the dirt on her face. A pair of strong arms circled her, and she cuddled into his chest, getting his shirt ruined with tears. The destroyed school was silent, Ichigo's cries of anguish ringing in the air.

* * *

(The next morning)

When Pudding woke, her first sensation was a headache. She groaned slightly, and reached up through the silky covers and rubbed her head. She felt her soft pillow behind her head, and her warm silky covers over her. Her bouncy mattress was under her, a welcoming gift to her aching back. She turned over and opened her eyes slightly, and saw she was in her room at home.

"Na-no-da…. What happened?" She grumbled. Pairs of heads popped up, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Onee-chan! A tall brown haired man brought you here and fixed you up!" One of Pudding's brothers explained. Pudding remembered the battle, and was disappointed she had been unable to help. She sighed and sat up slowly, flinching as her back cracked from being so still. A small yellow note was taped to one of her brother's foreheads. She raised an eye brow and took it off of him. In neat cursive it read:

_Dear Pudding,_

_I'm sorry for just having to drop you off, but we are in a hurry to bring all the students to the hospital. You'll be fine, I gave you some medicine for your headache. We defeated the monster and the cover up is there was an earthquake. Please call us if you have any questions. _

_Feel better,_

_Keiichiro._

Pudding crumbled it up and looked at her brothers and sister.

"Hey, how long have I been asleep na-no-da?" She asked them, her voice hoarse.

They looked around at each other.

"You slept for the whole day yesterday when the man dropped you off." Her sister said. Pudding gasped.

"Na-no-da! It's tomorrow!" She knew that didn't make a lot of sense, but she didn't really care right now. "Onii-chan! Please get me a phone na-no-da." She directed a child. In a second he was back with a cell phone. She took it and dialed the café's number.

_Ring…. Ring…. Ring…. Thank you for calling _Café Mew Mew _we are sorry we cannot take your call right now, please leave a message after the beep. _BEEP.

She hung up the phone and set it next to her. She turned her head and saw the curtains were drawn, morning light barley illuminating the tiny room.

"Onee-chan and Onii-chans, please go make yourselves breakfast. I'll be fine na-no-da." They looked at each other then nodded and headed out of the room, closing the door behind them. She sighed and shook her head. She would have to call the daycare and ask for sensei to come pick up HeiCha for her.

As she was dialing the number, she heard a noise outside. Turning her head towards the window, for a split second, she saw brown hair in pigtails.

"Taru-Taru!" She called out in a cheery voice, soon to be followed by a cough and her throat on fire. She heard a grumble and then a short alien appear at her window with his arm crossed.

"I said stop calling me that, didn't I?" He grumbled. She clapped her hands together, grinning widely.

"Oh Taru-Taru! You came to visit me, na-no-da?" She hoarsely called. His face puckered and he sniffed.

"No."

"Then why are you here na-no-da?" She asked.

He made a quick 'uh' then turned toward her.

"I came to…" He hesitated. Pudding coughed suddenly and rubbed her throat. He disappeared and reappeared with a glass of water and he handed it to her. She took it gratefully and chugged it down, some escaping out of the side of her mouth.

"Arigato na-no-da!" She said, her voice a little better. He blushed and looked to the side.

"Ah!" He said and looked at her with a neutral expression. "The only reason I'm helping you is because I want you to be better so you can fight me! I want to defeat you fair and square." He said stubbornly. She giggled and he stared at her angrily.

"Ok, Taru-Taru, can you get my onee-chan to daycare?" She asked gidley. He made a 'pft' noise and nodded, asking where it was so he could teleport her there. "You can't teleport her there!" She said. He gave her a questionable look.

"Why?"

"How are you going to explain that to her? Just walk her like a regular person." She argued. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Taruto disappeared and re appeared downstairs, around the corner of the kitchen. He peeked around and saw five human children, all at a table eating, laughing and talking loudly. He sighed and pouted.

"Oi… anou… HeiCha…" He said cautiously. A little girl with golden hair in pigtails behind her head with small childish eyes looked up from her steamed rice and her tiny eyes got huge.

"AH! MONSTER!" She squealed. The others looked up and when they saw him, there tiny eyes grew also.

"AH!" They yelled in unionism. He stepped back, an unsure expression on his face. They jumped from their chairs and got in a horizontal line, determination on their faces.

"WE WILL NOT LET YOU HURT ONEE-CHAN!" They called. At first he thought they meant HeiCha, but she was in the line too. "Oh. Pudding." He thought.

"I'm not gunna-" He was interrupted by a riot of tiny children, attacking him. They were half his size, but were surprisingly strong. He fell back, and the children jumped on him, pulling his hair and ears. "AH! GET OFF!" He hissed, flinching as one of the boys pulled on his ear.

"Omaesan!" A tired but strong voice called. The children paused and looked up, as did Taruto. Pudding was staring down at the kids, her arms crossed. "Get off of him!" She said. They all jumped off quickly and one of the boys pointed to him.

"Monster, onee-chan!" He said. Pudding shook her head.

"No ChinCha, he's dressing up for Halloween. He's here to take HeiCha to daycare. Please treat him with respect." She said. They all blinked then looked at the boy who was starting to get up.

"Gomen-nasai." They all shouted and bowed to him. He grinded his teeth and looked at Pudding, about to go back on his offer but the way she seemed so tired, it made his anger evaporate.

"Oi, Pudding, you should get to bed…" He said in a caring voice. She gave him a weak smile and nodded. She turned and headed back upstairs, his worried stare following her. He shook his head. This was only so he could defeat her and have the right to say she was fully healthy and he was just stronger than her. He turned to the kids and folded his arms. "Ok let's go." He said grumpily. The girl nodded and headed out the door with him.

* * *

(Yesterday)

Ichigo climbed into Ryou's car, her eyes puffy from crying. Keiichiro said he was going to go down to the hospital and try to explain to the students what happened, and the other mews agreed to help. Ryou insisted she be taken home, exhaustion clear on her face.

He got into the driver's seat and started the car. It came to life in a _rrurr_ and then they were driving down the road. Ichigo looked at her hands and inhaled the smell of the car, he kept it so clean it still smelt of new car. The tan leather had small squares of light, from where the setting sun was shining through the passing buildings and trees. The car was silent, the radio muted and the passengers silent.

"Déjà vu…" She thought in her head. She turned her head slightly, glancing at Ryou through her bangs. He turned his head towards her, and she abruptly looked down again.

"Ichigo. We need to talk." He said sternly.

"We already did." She said quietly.

She turned towards him and he shook his head. "That doesn't count." He said solemnly.

She gave him curious eyes. His mysterious steel blue eyes stared her down shortly before returning to the road.

"I need to review with you, more specifically." He said. She continued to stare at him.

"So, Masaya was taken, and Kisshu forced you into a relationship." He started. Ichigo blushed slightly and nodded.

"For a week. And he said if I told anyone he'd kill Masaya, so please keep it to yourself." She said quietly. He flashbacked of when he told he café members, and his eyes got big. "Ryou?" he asked, seeing his eyes get bigger. He shook his head.

"Nothing. So you're not depressed. And Kisshu left those marks on you. Anything else?" He asked. She hesitated, but then shook her head.

"N-No." She said, but there was a hint of unsure in her voice. He raised an eyebrow and she blushed, looking back to the seat. He dismissed it, not wanting to pry too much.

"Ok, were here." He said, pulling up to her house. She looked out the window and frowned, then turned back to him.

"Thank you Ryou…" She said. She wanted to express her gratitude more, but her emotions where exhausted. She sighed and reached over quickly to embrace him in a hug. He sat there immobilized as she hugged him, then she pulled away and without another word, opened the door and stepped out.

* * *

The car drove away when she reached the door. Opening it, she found her parents were gone.

"They probably went out to shop or something." She said as she shuffled into her house closing the door behind her. Rays of fading sunlight brushed the stairs as Ichigo slumped up them. First thing she wanted was a bath. Above all, that's what she wanted, the other stuff could wait.

Stepping into her bathroom, she ran the hot water and stripped off her clothes. Steam quickly filled the tiny room as Ichigo let loose her pigtails and her dirty cherry red hair landed on her back, she shut the water off. Stepping in slowly she sat in the water and let out a long, tired sigh. Reaching for the soap she grabbed it and started rubbing her arms. When she reached the healing nail marks, she paused and thought about Kisshu. He was so demanding and abusive… but also so sweet and caring…  
"Stupid bi polar ass…" She murmured rubbing her shoulders.

* * *

When she finished her bath she drained the water and stepped out. She opened the narrow window slightly to let the steam out and reached for a towel, but only touched the cold empty rack.

"Dang it, forgot to get a towel." She said. She was feeling much more relaxed, her troubles had dissolved into the bath. And luckily, she didn't think of anything that would set her cat ears and tail out, so she was able to fully enjoy the bath. Hoping her parents weren't home yet, she cracked the door open. The house was silent, and she concluded they had not arrived yet. Stepping out, she headed down the hall shivering from the cold of the hall. The towels were in the closet down the hall, and as she headed down she heard a sound that made her cat ears and tail pop out instantly and she froze. It was the sound of an alien teleporting into the room.

She didn't even have to turn to know who it was. The room was dead silent for about three seconds until she heard a sound of happiness. Fury exploded through her and she tried covering herself as she sprinted down the hall, desperate to reach the towels. She heard a loud chuckle and he was in front of her suddenly. She tried to stop but it was no use. She collided into the green haired alien, sending them both tumbling onto the ground.

"EEK KISSHU YOU PERVERT!" She screamed and made a move to get up but the wood floor made her wet hands and feet slip and she fell on him again. He made an 'umph' as she did and held her shoulders.

"Relax, I'm not looking at you." It was true. He was staring right into her eyes.

"I don't care! I'm naked!" She screeched. He smirked.

"I can see that." He laughed. Her cheeks where red beyond imagination and her tail and ears where twitching wildly. He gently rolled her off so she could get up. She landed on her butt and she tried to get up but couldn't. He stood up and offered her his hand, laughing at her situation. She grabbed it and he pulled her to him, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"L-Let go!" She whined. He winked at her and smirked.

"Well I don't know, you hit me pretty hard. You should apologize first." He teased. She sighed and mumbled a barley audile 'sorry' but he continued to hold her. "And kiss my bruise I will have later, to make it feel better." He chuckled. She fumed, her mouth a hard line.

"What?" She asked. He pulled up his shirt to reveal the barley visible dark spot on his chest. She thought her head was going to explode her blush was so fierce. He was semi shirtless, holding her, wet and naked, alone. She shook her head and he pouted.

"But Koneko-chan if you don't, it'll hurt later." He whined. "Plus I won't let you go. I have no problem with that though." He added. She growled and bent her head down, brushing her lips against the dark spot. He released her and she made a move to punch him, but he was gone when her hand was where he used to be. He reappeared a second later and threw her a towel. She snatched it and covered herself up quickly. She sprinted to her room and slammed the door, she thought she had official made the brightest red in history with her blush.

"God damn that friken alien!" She hissed as she quick as lightening threw on pajamas. A plain white shirt with long pink fluffy pants. She threw the door open, and her tail and ears were still out. Her hair clung to her face and her eyes were angrier than they had ever been. The alien was not there, and she was in no mood right now to play games.

"KISSHU!" She screamed. A move next to her made her whip her head towards her bed.

"Yes?" He asked, his face full of content and playfulness.

"YOU JUST CANT- YOU DON'T- HOW CAN YOU- URGG!" She fumed, so angry she didn't know how to express it.

He put his hands up defensively. "I just came to talk, but when I got here you were naked so…" He trailed off at her angry glare.

Her anger was short lived, it took a lot of energy out of her. Sitting down on the floor, she laid her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

"…Are you ok Ichigo?" He asked from her bed.

She grumbled a 'what do you care?'

"I care because I love you." He said, now next to her. She jumped from surprise and scooted away from him, curling up in a ball. She knew he was staring at her, but she didn't care. Her cat ears and tail were now gone, and she just sat there. He touched her shoulder and she shook him off. "I'm sorry Ichigo… I was just playing…" He said hesitantly, sadness in his voice. She was so tired from the day, she just wanted to cry.

"But not in front of Kisshu." She thought to herself. He touched her shoulder again and she didn't do anything.

"Ichigo… I did come here to talk…" He said in a quiet voice. She raised her head slightly, looking at him through her bangs. "Ichigo… I care about you." He said slowly. She hid her head again. "And I do so much for you." That was true… flash backs of things he had done came into her head. Getting her to school, saving her life, changing his appearance for her, showed her how to save the students… He had done a lot for her… "And I want you to realize, in some part of you… you love me to." She froze. This…This was… She looked up at him, and his face was a desperate plea. It reminded her of the day they had had that conversation in the bathroom. She remembered when she hadn't pulled away earlier, when he kissed her at the school. When she kissed him back before, when she couldn't help but be turned on by his voice…

His eyes where liquid amber, sadness, hope, begging her to love him. She felt her heart squeeze, his pain was too much. Wither her had seen her naked or not, it was an accident. She reached for him and brought him closer, into a hug. She was sitting on her knees, her arms wrapped around his neck. His arms wrapped around her back, he did not hesitate this time.

"Ichigo…" He whispered.

And she pulled away suddenly to connect their lips.

**Samonia: Nya~! I hope you liked that chapter! PuddingXTaruto and IchigoXKisshu! Thought the PuddingXTaruto was cute!**

**Pudding: Thank you Taru-Taru for helping me!**

**Taruto: Stop. Calling. Me. That.**

**Kisshu: Aw their so cute!**

**Ichigo: Ya… kids…**

**Kisshu: You want some? *wink***

**Ichigo: *blushes* KISSHU!**

**Samonia: Ehehehehe you guys… Ok so REVIEW PLZ! I'll update when I have 45 reviews ;D**


	15. I love you

**FORGIVE THE LONELY**

**Samonia: OMGZ i got all 45 in one day :0**

**Kisshu: don't you have school work and stuff?**

**Samonia: yes...**

**Kisshu: do you want to be kicked off the computer again?**

**Samonia: NO ANYTHING BUT THAT!**

**Kisshu: exactly.**

**Samonia: as Kisshu said, i do have school so i won't be able to update as fast as i have been. Now, to the reviews!**

**CommodoreZelda13 on chap 13: really? Thank you Mystic Yoshi! :D**

**CommodoreZelda13 on chap 7: hehe don't worry, there will be a lemon. Patience young one...**

**CommodoreZelda13 on chap 6: yes yes i know, and when i get time I'm going to have a day where i go through the chapters and edit them, spellcheck them, and perfect them. And when i do the lines, it means either time's passed or the POV's changed.**

**Thank you for commenting so much, but do give me time to actually write the chapters *sweat drops***

**So now, introducing... CHAPTER 14! :D oh and i don't own Tokyo mew mew! Hehe**

**CommodoreZelda13 i think you'll like this chapter... *has glint in eyes***

**Ichigo: Oh god...**

**Kisshu: :D yess!**

**Samonia: L-E-M-O-N 3**

Kisshu was taken back. Was he dreaming? No, she actually was pressing her warm lips to his. He blinked and decided she had realized he was truly the one she loved, and he kissed her back with passion. He tangled one of his hands in her damp hair, the other pulling her closer. He deepened the kiss and felt her hesitate, but not stop. He pulled back and stared into her eyes, then whisper soothingly.

"It's ok. You don't have to hold back. I love you." he whispered. She bit her lip and he stared into her chocolate eyes.

"Kisshu... I love you too." she whispered. This was what he had been waiting for. Those four words to escape out of her lips, to fall into his ears. His eyes where alit with love, as he caught her in another passionate kiss. He positioned himself in front of her, never breaking the kiss, and gently pushed her against the wall. He inserted his tongue into her mouth, and this time her tongue responded. Kisshu broke the kiss so that they could roll their tongues over the others in midair. Ichigo made a small noise and Kisshu growled, wanting to hear her moan. He turned his head and licked her cheek, her breathing was heavy and fast as he started kissing her neck. He nibbled at the skin where her throat dipped and ran his hands over her body. Ichigo sighed as he licked and sucked where he was recently biting.

"K-Kisshu…" She whispered as he licked up the full length of her neck. Her eyes where glazed over and she was breathing heavily. He growled and landed his hands over her breasts, giving them a squeeze through her pajamas. She gasped slightly and ran one of her hands through his hair, un tieing the bands in the front. He massaged her breasts as he continued to nibble at her neck. She sighed but Kisshu wanted her to moan out in pleasure.

Pushing up her shirt, he dislodged himself from her neck and lightly licked her perky right nipple. Ichigo made a short quiet moan and Kisshu smirked. Lightly sucking on her right nipple, his hands traveled down her waist and to her butt. He gripped it and Ichigo moaned from the sucking. To Kisshu's delight she made a very loud moan when he started gently biting her perky nipple. He pulled her closer, fully taking her into his mouth now as he bit and sucked harder. Ichigo whimpered and pulled up on his shirt. Kisshu gladly obliged and took his shirt off quickly, fully reveling his muscular torso to her. Her lustful eyes roamed over his body and she bent forward, desire taking over.

She ran her tongue over his left nipple, and Kisshu moaned out. He couldn't believe Ichigo, who he had so many fantasies about, was here, gently sucking on his nipple. She was red faced and clearly enjoying herself. She licked up his six packs and kissed his chest. Kisshu pulled on her shirt and she did as he had and took off her shirt as well. He pushed his bare chest against hers and moaned, loving her perked peaks pushing against his chest. Ichigo kissed him feverently and ran her hand over his chest, making Kisshu shiver. He reached down and ran his hand through the crotch of her pajamas and Ichigo gasped into the kiss at his touch.

He moved his other hand up to her hair as he moved his hand down her pajamas and to her panties. He gently rubbed the spot between her legs through her panties and she let out a low moan of pleasure. He pushed a finger to the entrance through the panties, and she whimpered, begging him to penetrate her. He moved the panties aside and rubbed her heated entrance slowly, making her pull away from the kiss and moan quietly. He suddenly sped up and went a little farther into her. She moved her hips, attempting to get his finger inside of her. He finally gave in, and pushed his finger into her. She let out a louder moan as he slowly slid his finger in and out, then sped up. She panted and made a small noise each time he pushed into her.

"K-K-Kisshu mmm" She moaned, stuttering with the penetration. Kisshu hissed in pleasure at the mention of his name and went faster, she was now fully wet so sliding his finger in and out was getting easier. He pinched her nipple and bit on her neck as she moaned louder.

She was tight and feeling her core tighten around his finger was too much. Slowly, he inserted a second finger. She screamed quietly and Kisshu bit on her neck harder, drawing a little blood but licking it up before it trickled down her neck. She started moving her hips in synch with his penetration, making it go deeper. She rode his fingers, feeling his fingers fill her pussy was extraordinary.

"Ki-Kisshu!" She exclaimed, feeling him go faster inside of her. Suddenly he went slower and Ichigo cried out in lust. He pulled his fingers out of her and stuck them in his mouth.

"Ichigo… you taste delicious." She was panting and as he took his hand away from her breast she whined. "Don't worry, I'm not done." He said mischievously. He slid her pajama bottoms down and saw her juices were soaking through her pink panties. Repositioning her so her legs where on his shoulders, he bent his head down and sucked on her stain. Ichigo yelled out and pushed his head into her crotch.

She smelled unbelievably good, and he sucked on her panties gently. He pushed the crotch of the panties away and licked at her wet slit. Ichigo moved her hips, letting out a pleasurable gasp as his warm tongue went inside of her. He made his tongue straight and poked it through her hole, rewarded with a loud gasp. He lapped at her soft wet slit and moaned. He put his mouth to her and sucked her juices up. Ichigo gasped out in pleasure.

"Uhhh yes... mmm that feels... K-Kisshu..." she threw her head back and moaned loudly as he made long sucks. He suddenly inserted a finger as he was sucking, pushing in and out without a rhythm while eating her out. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore.

"Kisshu... Uh i-I'm gunna cum!" she exclaimed and he slipped a second finger inside her while he sucked her sensitive pearl.

"Ichigo." he moaned. Her cat ears and tail appeared suddenly, but she didn't notice. Waves of pleasure racked through her, and then she felt her walls tighten and with a scream she released onto Kisshu's fingers and mouth. He licked his lips and pulled his fingers out, sliding them into her mouth surprisingly. She gasped but realized it tasted good, sweet and salty. She sucked it off his fingers and Kisshu shivered in enjoyment.

"Koneko-chan, you like that?" she nodded and kept sucking his fingers till she didn't taste it anymore. He pulled away and set her feet on the ground. She was panting and he quickly took off her panties and pants fully. Quickly he ripped off his pants, revealing his large erotic member. Ichigo blush deeply at how big it was. "Kitten, you've been a bad girl recently." he pulled her closer, his hard member pushing against her leg. "You've been flirting with that blonde, Ryou. I think it's time to teach you who you belong to." she blushed at the mention of Ryou, and Kisshu narrowed his eyes. Quick as lightening, he had his hand around her and his finger pushing into her ass. She moaned out in surprise and pushed herself against him.

"Now, who do you belong to?" He moved his hips, rubbing his hardness against her thigh.

"Y-You." She blushed and moved one hand cautiously toward it. She pushed her thumb against the tip, and Kisshu hissed in pleasure and pushed his finger in deeper. Ichigo screamed shortly and grabbed his member, slowly starting to pump it. Kisshu moaned and moved his finger faster.

"Damn Ichigo... You're so tight." he grunted. She blushed and panted as she went faster pumping his erection. But with his free hand he grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "First." he said, and pulled his finger out of her. She made a small noise when he did and he licked his lips.

"Nani?" she panted, reaching for his hardness again. But he turned her and pushed her down, and crawled up her so his erection was close to her face. She blushed madly as he chuckled and whispered.

"You liked how you tasted, i want you to taste me." he thrust his member towards her face and she allowed it to go in her mouth. He began thrusting in and out of her mouth, and she moaned loudly sucking and moving her tongue over his erection. He grunted and pushed deeper, she had half of him in her mouth now. His tip grazed the roof of her mouth and Kisshu let out a loud moan. She grabbed his waist and pulled him so that she was taking the whole thing in her mouth now. She was enjoying herself immensely, and Kisshu felt him reaching his peak.

"I-Ichigo... Uhhh i want you to swallow my load." she sucked harder and Kisshu let out a hiss of pleasure. He fucked her mouth faster, hearing her choke slightly. He grunted and pushed one last time, yelling "Ichigo!"

He let out a gasp as he released into her mouth hard. She started swallowing it immediately, loving the taste just as she had loved her own. He pulled out of her mouth and laid down on top of her, panting in exhaustion.

"Ichigo..." he panted. She ran her hand through his hair as she panted, red faced. "I love you." he said. Ichigo kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too."

**Samonia: well was that lemony enough for you? I know you've been waiting for it!**

**Kisshu: that... Was... AWSOME!**

**Ichigo: ...**

**Kisshu: admit it, you're turned on by me.**

**Ichigo: ... A little**

**Kisshu: *smugs***

**Samonia: hehehe I'm not going to set a needed review number this time, because i now know if i do I'll have to start writing right away, and i have things to do!**

**Kisshu: like what?**

**Samonia: work on my science project, finish two books, work on my English paper... umm ya stuff like that.**

**Kisshu: and why haven't you been doing those?**

**Samonia: uh hello? Did you want this chapter up or not?**

**Kisshu: ...**

**Samonia: exactly. REVIEW PLZ!**


	16. Second thoughts

**FORGIVE THE LONELY**

**Samonia: I'm baaaack.**

**Kisshu: FINALLY!**

**Ichigo: Where have you been?**

**Samonia: AHH IM SORRY! I had a lot of homework and other random things!**

**Kisshu: Then HOW do you have three new stories posted up?**

**Samonia: Ok, ok guilty! But I had written those already, and just decided to post those up! I'm sorry! Forgive me!**

**Kisshu: Depends on how good this chapter is.**

**Samonia: I'll try…**

**Ichigo: NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**

**Samonia: Ok… let's see if I can redeem myself…**

Ichigo blinked at the ceiling. Her alarm clock was going off. Kisshu was asleep next to her on the bed. They were naked. She blinked again. She had said she loved him.

"ICHIGO! Are you getting ready?" Her dad's voice panged through her ears, alerting her of everything around her.

"Kisshu!" She shook him violently.

"Nmmhu?" He groggily looked up at her. "Wha…?"

"My parents! Go!" She hissed, giving him a slight push.

"ICHIGO? I'm coming up!" Her eyes widened.

"Go!" She whispered sharply, pushing him harder. No way was she going to explain a naked alien in her room, with her naked also, to her over protective dad.

He blinked a couple of times, remembering last night. "Ichigo…" He said affectionately, his face melting into happiness.

_Step, step, step._

Grabbing the boy's clothes, she flung them at him and stood up. He watched her as she rushed to get into her school uniform. She fixed the dress and turned to him. He had gotten his clothes on, and now was stretching and yawning. He was about to say something to her when she shoved him toward the window.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Ichigo? Are you ready yet?"

He got the message and floated out the window.

"Love you." He winked at her and smiled, and she smiled back before slamming the window down.

The door handle rattled and Ichigo snatched her hair brush.

"I'm brushing my hair dad! Almost done!" She called.

He opened the door and looked at her.

"Ah ok, don't be late!" He said smiling, and closed the door and left. Ichigo sighed and collapsed on the ground.

The window opened and Kisshu stuck his head in.

"Ohio Koneko-chan!" He winked at her. She smiled at him.

"Ohio." She replied weakly. He raised an eyebrow at her position.

"Why are you on the floor?" He asked curiously. She shifted awkwardly.

"Well um, I really didn't get a lot of sleep last night…" She said quietly. Kisshu let out a loud laugh and was suddenly next to her.

"Was it nice?" He asked resting his head on her shoulder. Her cheeks turned a little pink.

"Y-Yes." She stammered. Kisshu's smile widened as he nuzzled into her neck.

"Why are you in your uniform?" He asked quietly. She blinked at him.

"For school." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kisshu looked at her out of the corner of his eye with saddens. Realization hit her like a brick. The air came whooshing out of her and she slumped even more. "Why did you do that?" She asked sadly. He lifted his head off of her shoulder.

"It wasn't me! It was Pai's idea! I just followed along…" He trailed off, seeing Ichigo's face. She was looking at the ground; her chocolate eyes dripped with… regret? "What's wrong Koneko-chan?" He asked worriedly. She just shook her head slowly.

"This is why…" She mumbled to herself. She suddenly stood up and Kisshu almost fell for he had been leaning against the red head.

"Nani?" He asked, his brow knitted together. She didn't answer.

"I'm going to go tell my parents then come back up and get dressed… I have to go to the café to talk about things, um…" She hesitated and Kisshu was staring at her intensely.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" He asked sternly.

"Um, I got to go..."

Ichigo bit her lip and closed her eyes before she fled out the room.

* * *

Kisshu stared after the broken red head. Had he done something wrong? What did he say? He replayed the conversation. He suddenly flinched.

"The school." He groaned and face palmed. She was upset he had destroyed it; well they had destroyed it. He had just been an accomplice. Deciding she needed to be alone for a bit, he teleported out of her room.

He slumped into his ship, conveniently running into Pai.

"Where were you last night?" he asked sternly. Kisshu rubbed his tired eyes.

"Spied on my Koneko-chan last night and fell asleep in the tree." He lied smoothly. Pai narrowed his eyes at him.

"You need to be more responsible. Taruto is missing also."

"Kay." he replied and walked past him with his hands behind his head. "Oh Pai," he said suddenly as the purple haired alien had started to walk off.

"Hm?"

"Do we have any mew aqua currently?" he asked.

Pai hesitated. "Yes we have a small amount; why?"

"Just wondering." he said casually and continued walking down the hall.

* * *

Ichigo received a gasp from her parents.

"An earthquake? When in the world was there an earthquake?" Her mother gasped.

Ichigo faltered, they had a good point.

"Well I felt it, and nearly tripped and fell in the street. Besides, you guys were sleeping." Haha counterattack.

"Yes but if it brought down a whole school I think we would of at least been stirred." Damn.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Her father interjected. "Ichigo, go on and have a free day, but be sure to stop by the hospital." He said and patted her head. "It's a good thing your late all the time otherwise you probably would have been hurt to!" Ichigo twitched.

"Gee thanks dad..."

On her way up to her room, she let her calm facade go and she slumped her shoulders and became melancholy. Kisshu was waiting in her room and she knew it. She would have to face that solemn face of rejection and confusion. She stopped halfway up the stairs and laid her head against the wall. The whole reason she couldn't be with him was simple, he was the enemy! And she had had sex with him and told him she loved him, which she did but… still…

She banged her head against the wall hard.

'_No do not think like that! He's done so much for you!'_

'_Yes but he's still the enemy…'_

'_But he doesn't want to be! He just wants you to love him and for you to see his side!'_

'…'

Her concise battled with itself, and Ichigo finally decided she needed to go get ready for the hospital. Creeping up the stairs she stopped at her room door. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the handle and peeked in.

"Kish…" He wasn't there. Oh thank god he wasn't there! She sighed in relief and rushed in to get ready.

* * *

Kisshu was busy making preparations. How much would a medium sized building need? Where would he need to put it? What if it wasn't enough? What if it was too much? He paled a little thinking he might waste any of the precious collection, but shook it off and continued planning. _This is for Ichigo!_ He thought to himself and made a hard face as he wrote out the thoughts and plans.

An hour later, the green haired alien sat back and sighed. He had gone through so much planning, he just hoped it worked now. Rolling the paper up in a scroll almost, he shoved it in his pocket and stood up, heading out of his room and towards Pai's lab.

He froze at the lab door. What if Pai was inside? He'd have to distract him. He would never approve of what he was about to do! Just at this moment, Taruto teleported next to him.

"Hey! What are you doi-" He slapped a hand over the young alien's mouth. "WEFFO!" His name was mumbled into his hand.

"Shhh! Hey, you want to see your monkey girl jump into your arms with joy?" Taruto stopped struggling and blushed fiercely.

"Fwh?" Kisshu took his hand away. "What?"

"I need you to go distract Pai." He said in a hushed tone.

"Whyyy?" Taruto asked suspiciously.

"Monkey girl." Kisshu said simply. Taruto hesitated.

"Fine but I'm not doing this for you or Pudding. I just want to know what you're doing."

Kisshu nodded. "Oh ya, where were you today, with the yellow mew?"

Taruto blushed even harder. "Do you want me to help you or not?"

Kisshu threw his hands up defensively. "Alright, alright."

Kisshu explained how he needed to keep Pai looking away from him until he gave him a signal. Taruto agreed and teleported in, which as Kisshu expected, had Pai on his computer.

"Oi Pai!"

"Where have you been?"

Taruto twitched. "That doesn't matter! Anyways-"

Kisshu teleported silently behind the computer, Pai's attention was focused on Taruto. He crept over to the corner where a glass container held the small shards of the shiny substance. Lifting the heavy glass cover carefully, he pulled out a piece and put the container down. Quietly, he snapped it in half and estimated it with his calculations.

"-So that's why I think we should-"

"Taruto, I don't have time for this ramble, I have to get to work." Taruto panicked as Pai started to turn towards where Kisshu stood.

"N-NO! Wait, uh oh! When I was out I was spying on the mews and uh-" Kisshu looked up franticly as he saw Pai was close to seeing him.

"-T-That green one! Started talking about you!" Pai froze. Slowly turning his head towards Taruto he glared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Ya! She was talking about you! I heard her!" Taruto sighed as he saw this had worked.

Pai gained a little color to his cheeks. "R-Really? Wait, I don't care… but as her enemy I suppose it's good to know what our opposing side thinks of us to, uh, deceive them… so what did she say?" Taruto held back laughter at Pai's lame excuse. Kisshu was holding it together hardly also.

Kisshu slipped the rest of the substance under the glass cover, red faced, holding back peals of laughter at the purple haired one's interest in the fish.

Pocketing the crystal he needed he started to give Taruto the signal.

"-She said she thought your hair was cool. Alright I've really got to go now, bye!" Taruto rushed and teleported out. Pai stood there a moment then reached up and felt his hair. Kisshu covered his mouth, holding back hysterias and teleported out.

* * *

Ichigo dialed the number in and put the phone to her ear. She took a deep breath as the phone rang.

_Beeeeeep… beeeeeep….. beee- _

"Hello?" Ryou's neutral voice came through the little holes in the cell phone. In the background Ichigo could hear the 'beep beep' of heart monitors and other hospital sounds.

"Hey um… At the hospital yet?" She face palmed. DUH!

"Ya, Keiichiro Lettuce and Pudding are here, Mint had to go to school and Zakuro had a photo shoot. They'll be here later. Lettuce could come because there school is having a day off and Pudding… um-" It sounded like Ryou turned away from the phone to talk to Pudding.

"Pudding how did you come here today? Don't you have school?"

"Pudding has more important things to do than go to school like take care of people na-no-da!"

"Pudding it's not ok to skip school, Mint is at school-"

Ichigo cleared her throat into the phone trying to get his attention again. She was on her way to the hospital and it wouldn't be long now, but she needed to talk to Ryou.

"Oh, sorry. So anyways… are you on your way over?" He came back to the phone.

"Yes, I'm almost there. How are they doing?"

"Fine, nothing to serious."

She bit her lip. "How are we going to get Masaya back?" Damn. She knew she had to ask, but honestly, she wasn't in love with him anymore. Kisshu had shown her the points in which he could be better than Masaya but... Ugh, now she was going to think about Masaya all the way there. Ugh! She face palmed again.

"We should talk about this at the café; there are too many people here." He said, saving her.

"Hai. I'll see you there."

"Bye."

She flipped her cell phone and face palmed numerous times.

"Ichigo! Chimera animal! Chimera animal!" The pink fluff ball sang. Ichigo froze.

"Seriously? Of all the times…" And her pendent was still at Samonia's! "No, no, no!" She mumbled under her breath as she dialed her friend's number.

"Konichiwa Ichigo!" The blonde's joyous voice answered.

"Samonia! You know my pendant I was showing you?"

"Ya, you left it at my house. I was going to deliver it today!"

"Can you deliver it right now? I'm at-" She looked around her and saw she wasn't far from the school. "-I'm at my school near the hospital."

"Oh I know the one! Sure I'll be right there." Ichigo suddenly remembered the chimera animal.

"Be careful!" But the line had already gone dead. Ichigo shut her phone and walked to the school, looking all around for the chimera animal but couldn't find it. She sat at the edge of the sidewalk and put her face in her hands. "Ugh today is not going well…" She noted to herself.

* * *

(Earlier)

Taruto walked down the sidewalk with the bouncy girl who wouldn't stop talking.

"-What are you supposed to be? Halloween's not close! Why are you taking me? Why not Ichigo? Or Lettuce? Lettuce usually takes me if onee-chan can't! Why-" Taruto groaned. Yup, this little girl was defiantly related to Pudding. The sudden pull on his left ear made him look down at the girl. "What's your name?" She asked with childish eyes.

"Taruto." He said flatly and continued walking. Oh how he wanted to levitate or float to speed up this torturing process, but he couldn't reveal his identity to this loud mouthed little girl.

"Taruto? Oh you mean Taru-Taru? Pudding tells us about you!" Taruto faltered. She talks about him? He reddened a bit but continued walking. He suddenly saw the wall with colorful drawings on it, the place was close.

"Ok, were here." Taruto said, but when he looked over, the girl had run ahead and he swiveled his head around looking for her.

"Sensei!" Taruto looked ahead to see the girl had jumped into the arms of a tall woman. The woman hugged the child warmly. She looked up and saw Taruto, and her warm features cracked. "He's dressed up for Halloween!" The child explained. What in the world was Halloween? Whatever it was, it must have explained being an alien because the woman nodded but her gaze still seemed wary.

"Where's Pudding?" She asked. Taruto scratched the back of his head.

"She wasn't feeling her best, so she asked me to drop off her sister for me." He said, staring at the wall.

"Ah, I see. Arigato! Tell Pudding I said to feel better!" The sensei turned with the child and entered the building where numerous other children played and could be seen through the glass. Taruto let out a sigh. Now he could teleport. Quickly doing so, he appeared in Pudding's kitchen. The bowls from this morning where washed and put away, the kitchen cleaned and the floor moped. Taruto raised an eyebrow.

"TARU-TARU!" He was suddenly tackled to the floor and a blonde little girl about his age was hugging him from behind.

"Pudding! I said don't call me that!" Taruto blushed madly.

"Thank you for dropping off onee-chan na-no-da! Pudding is feeling much better now!"

"I can see that…" Taruto grumbled. Pudding hoped off of him and he floated up.

"Pudding must get going now, thank you Taru-Taru!"

"Ya whatever…" He mumbled. But Pudding surprised him. She jumped up and caught him in another hug, this time landing a quick peck on his forehead. "W-W-W-W-?" Taruto stammered as Pudding jumped away. She was grinning widely and he was red as Ichigo's hair.

"Bye bye Taru-Taru!" And she skipped out the door. Taruto placed his hand where she had kissed him and scoffed.

"S-Stupid mew…" He half-heartedly mumbled and teleported to the ship.

**Samonia: Ok, ok so I know that doesn't make up for my absence, but I thought this was a good place to stop; I'll be posting up the next chapter sooner hopefully… **

**What's Kisshu planning? Can you guess? Probably, I left little hints. Ichigo is sitting at the school with a chimera animal somewhere, and Samonia on her way over! What's Ichigo thinking about Kisshu and her? Lotsa questions, ALL TO BE ANSWERED SOON ENOUGH! Ah, finished up the PuddingXTaruto scene that I left hanging couple chaps ago. ;D LettuceXPai? Maybe… We'll see if I can't slide it in there maybeeeeeeee. Probably not. **

**Review plz! **


	17. Forgiveness

**FORGIVE THE LONELY**

**Samonia: ALRIGHTY time to answer those questions I know you guys have!**

**Kisshu: Alright, what have you done with my Ichigo?**

**Samonia: Why, whatever do you mean? **

**Kisshu: I can't find her anywhere!**

**Samonia: Well, you see, she decided to go work on another little story called, The Old and the New.**

**And we all know what that means. DUN DUN DUNNNNN**

**Kisshu: This story will end soon?**

**Samonia: Hai. I wasn't even going to post up more stories until I finished this one, but that one had been written long time ago. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**Samonia searched her room for the pendant.**

_"Ok, I know you're in here!"_ She moaned as she looked under her bed. She had been looking for fifteen minutes and couldn't find it! She had torn her room apart, but it was still nowhere to be found. _"DAD!" _She called.

_"Yes Samonia?"_ He answered from downstairs.

_"Have you been in my room?"_

_"Ya, I was collecting trash."_ Samonia froze. Crap.

_"Did you throw away a shiny pendent? Gold with pink?"_

_"Umm maybe."_ Samonia panicked. Running downstairs she headed for the trash can but it was empty. _"I put the trash in the dumpster."_ Her father said while sipping his coffee.

_"DAD!"_ She exclaimed, making him spill a bit on his white shirt.

_"Samonia! Look wha-"_

_"Dad! That was important!"_ She interrupted and raced out the door towards the large green dumpsters behind the house. She flinched at the grossness it smelled, but looked around for a white trash bag; because they had just ran out of black ones. Finding it, she pulled it from the heap and opened it. She dumped it on the ground and banana peels, used tissues and numerous other things fell out. She made an 'eck' sound and kicked it around with her foot.

Something shiny suddenly caught her eye and she reached down and picked up the gold pendent with a little ketchup on it. She whipped it off on her shirt and held it in the air triumphantly.

"Found i- HEY!" It was snatched out of her hand. She whipped her head up and saw the green haired floating ass hole from before. "You!" She spat. He held up the pendent and put it in his pocket without a word. "Oh no you don't!" She made a swipe for his foot but he disappeared again. Remembering his name was Kisshu, she yelled out his name. "Kisshu! Hey you freaky alien loser! Get out here and fight me!"

"Nah, I really have better things to do." She turned on her heel and saw he was sitting on her roof.

"Damn you!" She growled and jumped on top of the side of the dumpster that had the lid down. She continued her jump by landing on her roof, not too far from him. He got up and looked at her, bored. "You're going to pay for last time!" He shrugged.

"Honestly, I'm only doing this for Ichigo…" She scoffed.

"Bull! Just give it back!" She raced at him, ready to send a round house kick to his jaw.

But unfortunately, he was too fast and dodged her kick. The loss of contact sent her off balance, and the slanted roof didn't help either. She fell sideways, and screamed for she was about to hit the ground below her. But it never happened. A hand caught the back of her shirt and pulled her up to the roof. She fell on her back and gasped her eyes huge.

"Jeez, I didn't even attack you. I got to go. Thanks for the pendent." He said and disappeared. Samonia slammed her fist against the roof. Damn, he got away again. She would need to call Ichigo to warn her! Pulling her cell from her pocket she dialed the number and sighed.

"Samonia? Are you almost here?"

"Ichigo, Kisshu stole your pendent!" Silence.

"Um ok thanks!"

Samonia blinked.

"Thanks? Ichigo, aren't you worried?"

"Oh ya completely!" But it sounded fake.

"I'll be right over anyways just to make sure he doesn't attack you when you're powerless."

"N-No! You don't have to!"

"But I want to. I'll see you soon." She shut her phone and let out a long breath.

* * *

Ichigo held her phone to her ear. Great. She shut it quickly and stomped her feet angrily while sitting. But it rang again and Ichigo looked at the name before answering it.

"Ryou?"

"Ichigo, are you ok? You said you were almost here and it's been awhile…"

"Sorry, something came up I may be a little longer." Silence on the other end.

"Why?"

"Because ther-" woosh. The sound of teleportation behind her interrupted her. She was 100% sure he had heard it also.

"Ichigo? Ichigo! Who's there?" She had frozen and slowly hung up on Ryou.

"Koneko-chan! I think you'll be very happy with me!" A pair of arms circled her middle and pulled her up to a standing position. She turned around to the glowing amber orbs.

"K-Kisshu…" She mumbled. He was bubbly and had his trademark smirk with a fang poking out on his face. He held up something gold and held it out to her. She stared at it and slowly took it from him. "Arigato." She said weakly. She slid her mew pendent in her pocket.

"Ichigo, I plan for you to forgive me for this." He nodded behind him where the school lay in shambles. "With this!" He fished something that looked like the shard of a crystal with a bluish hue out of his pocket. Ichigo sucked in a breath then let it out in two words.

"Mew aqua?" Kisshu nodded his playful aura from before now serious.

"You need to revive the school with this." Ichigo was speechless. The mew aqua that was for their dying planet? No. She couldn't accept this. She shook her head.

"Kisshu I couldn't-"

"But I want you to have it." He said and pushed it to her. She stared at him.

"Why…"

"Ichigo!" Oh shit. Samonia's distant voice caught her interest.

"Kisshu, I can't!" She argued quickly.

"Oh but you can sweetheart." He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Please?"

She stared at him.

"Do you love me?" He asked quietly. Ichigo froze. Yes! Her head screamed.

"Mhm." She said instead, not trusting her voice.

"Then please…" He placed the shard in her hand carefully. "For me?"

She felt tears in her eyes start to form, and the voice of Samonia was getting louder and more urgent. He paid no attention to it, his amber orbs never faltering. He stared at her with such intensity and beauty she thought he had been an angel from heaven. Or something that suited him better, an angel of darkness.

She leaned in and kissed him passionately, tears sliding down her face. He returned the passion, his hands entwining in her hair.

"Kisshu… I love you." She spoke against his lips. She heard his breath catch for a second then he replied.

"I love you too, Ichigo."

She gripped the shard and pulled away, wiping the tears away quickly. **"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METOMORPHOSIS**!" She flew into the air and transformed, her body was now glowing, and she realized, a light blue. Samonia stood under her, staring with her mouth open. "MEW AQUA… BUBBLES!"

A pink staff appeared in her hand, and the mew aqua floated to the tip, and connected to the top of the heart shaped crystal. The staff lit up, and Ichigo made a sideways eight, with small blue bubbles flying out. She flew up higher, twirling in circles the bubbles flying everywhere around the school. They fell upon everything near, the school, Kisshu, Samonia, even the red Lamborghini that had just parked up to the school.

* * *

Ryou stared at Kisshu, Ichigo and the mysterious girl. What in the hell was going on? The bubbles landed on the school, and automatically, it started looking better. The walls seemed to appear where they used to be, the holes became filled. The rubble disappeared and small green plants started popping up everywhere. Kisshu laughed. Ryou whipped his head around to see the alien staring at Ichigo in wonderment. His face had adornment on it. WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON? He twitched and pounded his fist against the horn, and a loud and long honk sounded. But it did not disturb Ichigo, although the blonde girl screamed and Kisshu turned towards him.

* * *

Ichigo landed on the ground, her eyes still closed.

"Ichigo…" Kisshu's arms circled around her. She opened her eyes then and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you…" She whispered.

"Ichigo, I want you to know I will-"

"ICHIGO!" Two voices sounded then, a male and female. The closet was the female, who sounded shocked, the farthest was male, and sounded angry.

"-That I will protect you." He changed what he was going to say as Ryou flew out of his car.

"WHAT THE HELL? GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" Kisshu turned around and held his arms out in front of her, protecting her.

"Do whatever you want to me, but leave Ichigo alone." Ichigo's eyes widened.

_PWAP_

Ryou connected his fist to Kisshu's jaw. He flew to the ground and Ichigo gasped. Ryou pounced on him, landing numerous punches to the alien's face.

"Kisshu! Ryou stop!" She came up behind the furious boy and Kisshu managed to talk.

"Don't worry. I know you'd be mad if I hurt him." He spoke through the punches.

Ichigo felt hot tear stain her face again. "Kisshu, I'd be mad if you let yourself be hurt!" Ryou stopped punching him and turned towards Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Why? He's brainwashed you! You love m-Masaya!" He stumbled on the last word, and Ichigo wondered for a millisecond if he was going to say 'you love me'.

"Ryou, Kisshu showed me how much he loves me! He sacrifices so much for me! He gave me mew aqua for-"

"He's the enemy! Ichigo-" He grabbed her wrist violently. "WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Ichigo flinched as he tightened his grip.

"Ryou, that hurts! Stop!"

"Well you've hurt me Ichigo! It's your turn!" He held her wrist so firm she was sure it'd break. She screamed out in pain and the tears never stopped. But the pain halted as the hand released and he fell to the ground.

"I told you," Kisshu said darkly, placing his raised arm to his side and wiping blood off his nose. "Hurt me all you want, but don't hurt Ichigo you bastard." Ichigo ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, crying into his half shirt. "Shhhh its ok Ichigo, shhhh…" He rubbed circles on her back as she gripped at the back of his shirt. Then, the sharp pain in her wrist made her suck in a breath and pull away. "Ichigo let me see your wrist."

He held her hand so gently; she didn't even feel pain as he held her wrist. "Hold still." He whispered and put two fingers lightly on her wrist. It glowed shortly, and then the pain was gone.

She sighed in relief and hugged him again, her tears were dried and she just mumbled into his shirt now.

"Kisshu, I never should have doubted you. I love you; I love you more than Masaya or anyone else. Will you forgive me?" Kisshu gently pulled her off of him and stared into her eyes.

"Ichigo, I was asking for forgiveness when I offered you the mew aqua for your school. Do you forgive me for helping destroy it?" Her eyes widened.

"Of course! Will you forgive me for doubting you?"

"Of course love." He said and held her chin between his thumb and index finger, before closing his eyes and leaning in.

"Ic…hi…go…?" Samonia's cautious voice interrupted the pair. Kisshu's lips were brushing hers, when he slowly half opened his eyes.

"H-Hai?" Ichigo said softly.

"Why… this guy…" She stuttered, not really knowing what to say. Ichigo sighed and reluctantly pulled away from Kisshu.

"Samonia, go home for now. I'll be over tomorrow to explain everything. Please, just bear with me right now." Samonia stiffly nodded and glared at Kisshu.

"A-Arigato. You saved my life. I trust you… for now. Don't do anything to hurt her, or I'll come after you." She bowed quickly and headed off towards her house without another word.

**Samonia: Hehehe, Ichigo throws all doubts to the wind! **

**Ichigo: …**

**Kisshu: That was a sweet chap, besides Ryou… **

**Ryou: You made me seem like Kisshu in this chapter….**

**Samonia: Whatever Ryou, you're just mad because Ichigo loves Kisshu and NOT YOU**

**Ryou: …. Whatever…..**

**Kisshu: Hehehe *smirks***

**Samonia: Ok so, if this chapters confusing, tell me or something. No update until 70 reviews ;D **


	18. Energy

**FORGIVE THE LONELY**

**Samonia: So… Something else is to come… Fluffiness and depression… not all in this chap but soon to come…. Three more days of the deal!**

**Ok so I know I didn't get 70 reviews… BUT I JUST COULDN'T HOLD THIS CHAPTER BACK ANY LONGER! This is the only exception though! ;D Enjoy**

Ichigo held onto Kisshu like he was her life line. He had his hands gently rested on her back, his head on her red hair after she had powered down. A wind picked up, tossing their hair together. Kisshu reached up and untangled a strand of his green locks with her cherry red one. Ichigo sighed into his chest, the warmth of his body deflecting the cold wind. But his body, held so close, deflected other things to. For right now, he held her mind and emotions securely in place, and only when he pulled away, did she feel them pull away a little at the seams.

"Ichigo," He said with slight urgent-ness in his voice. "There's a chimera animal close." She blinked, remembering the alarm from earlier. Where was Masha when she needed a reminder of th-

"Ichigo, Ichigo! Alien, alien!" The puff ball screamed. Ichigo stared at it, not even bothering to comment.

"Mew Mew Strawberry, **metamorphosis!" **She said weakly, but when the pink light faded, Ichigo didn't feel any better. The mew aqua had taken a lot of energy out of her, and she was tired.

"Ichigo, if you want I'll go destroy it for you…" Kisshu offered, seeing her weak state.

"No… I got this." She waved him off, and started jogging where Masha flew ahead towards the sandy field to the right of the school.

* * *

Mint was walking home from school, on her way to the hospital, when a ripple of air in front of her made her pull out her pendent before he even materialized.

"MEW MEW MINT **METAMORPHOSIS!"** She took her battle stance as Kisshu appeared in front of her. But something about his appearance was off, and Mint raised an eyebrow.

"Oh good your already in your mew form." He reached down and grabbed her wrist, and Mint was about to say something when he teleported. Flashing lights made her close her eyes, but she did not dare cling on to the alien. When she felt her feet on solid ground, she collapsed, feeling nauseous. "So, to give you the rundown, the school's better, Ichigo is weak, she's off to battle. I want you to go help her."

Mint blinked at the alien. "What?"

"Don't ask questions, just do it." Then something about the last words made her realize what was off about the alien. He had a nervous face, and an uneasy aurora. He was worried for Ichigo.

"Fine, but I'm just doing this for her, NOT you." She held her pendent to her mouth. "Mews! Get down to the school! Ichigo needs backup!" She hissed.

"Hai!" Pudding's voice replied.

"Understood." Lettuce said strongly.

"On my way." Zakuro said with a determination set into the words.

"MEW MEW-

-ZAKURO!

-LETTUCE!

-PUDDING!

-**METAMORPHOSIS!"**

Mint dropped her pendent back onto her neck and glared at Kisshu.

"So where did she go?" She asked with forced kindness. He pointed to his right and Mint was off.

* * *

Ichigo stumbled over a crack but didn't fall. Her arms hung limply at her sides, her eyes dull and her breathing heavy. Masha waited patiently for her ahead.

"Ichigo almost there, almost there!" He sang. Ichigo nodded weakly and pressed on.

Soon Ichigo could see the sun edging towards the ground, but still no chimera animal.

"Masha! Where-"

A loud roar sent Ichigo to a screeching halt, her tail sticking straight up.

"NYA~! MASHA!" The pink robot blinked at her. "What kind of chimera animal is it?"

"PROCCESSING…. PROCCESSING…. CHIMERA ANIMAL REPORT. ANIMALS FUSED WITH: GOLDEN RETRIEVER. RATTLE SNAKE. CHIMERA ANIMAL POWER: 96% CHANCE OF SUCCESS-" Masha's eyes lit up and a light scanned Ichigo. "-48% ICHIGO NEEDS TO REST, ICHIGO NEEDS TO REST!" Ichigo paled. Kisshu was right; she would be too weak to fight this monster… She nodded towards the robot and looked around. The roar sounded again. Ichigo listened closer, and it sounded like it started out as a bark, and then ended in a sharp hiss.

**BROOOAAAAHSSSSS**

Ichigo summoned her strawberry bell and held her ground. _BOOM!_

Ichigo shifted as a large earthquake shook the ground. A large chimera animal bounded ahead of her, coming straight towards her. Ichigo's eyes widened as it closed in. It had a body of a dog, up to its neck where it melted into the head of a rattle snake. The snake head was bearing its fangs, hissing. Where the dog's tail should have been was a long brown scaly tail. The dog part was gold, the snake head was light brown and vicious.

"Stop!" She ordered, holding out her strawberry bell. It did not listen and came barreling forward. "Fine! Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Nothing happened. She gasped and her eyes widened.

**BROOOAAAAHSSSSS**

The chimera animal swiped a paw at her, and she was swat aside like a rag doll. She skidded across the ground and finally stopped. She closed her eyes and huddled up in a ball.

"I'm too weak… I can't…" She heard the monster come after her again. Her ears flattened against her head and her tail lay limply on the ground. In one last attempt, she held up her Strawberry Bell to deflect it. When it reached her, it took a swipe with its head at her, pushing her back from the impact of her deflecting it with her shield. She grunted but held for all she was worth. When it gave up and pulled back, Ichigo dropped her weapon and panted. "This is it." She told herself as the best roared and reared up, about to squish her. "I'm going to die right here, right now."

"_NO!_ You selfish mew! You have people to protect, people to love! You can't just give up on them! Get up and fight you wimp!" Her mind screamed from the back of her head. She shook her head as the beast was now at its highest peak, and would come smashing down on her any second.

"_Think of Kisshu."_ Her eyes snapped open and the chimera animal threw itself down. The dust flew everywhere, the chimera animal flicked its tongue out, tasting the air, but all it tasted was dust.

"I won't…" Ichigo's weak voice was heard from behind the dog snake. It whipped its head around and hissed. "…give up on him." It was strengthened with resolve this time, gaining momentum and becoming firm. "So prepare to be defeated!"

* * *

Kisshu floated in the air as he waited for the other mews to arrive, and soon enough he saw three colorful girls.

"_Crap_ Mint forgot to mention me!" He mumbled. When they spotted him, they all pulled out their weapons.

"Oi! I'm not even-"

"ZAKURO SPEAR!" A purple whip light shot towards him, and he quickly teleported away. He reappeared behind them and spoke quickly.

"Listen! I know where Ichigo is, and you have to hurry!" They turned on their heels and stared at him.

"What have you done with Ichigo?" The green one questioned angrily.

"Absolutely nothing. Just hurry and head in that direction." He pointed to where she had run off. They hesitated and stared at him.

"What are we waiting for na-no-da?" The monkey one asked enthusiastically and ran off.

"Pudding!" The fish yelled and ran off.

The purple one, Zakuro he remembered, stayed and stared at him.

"Well?" He asked and crossed his arms.

She squinted her eyes at him then headed after the others.

He stared after the departing mews and sighed.

"Ohhh…"

Kisshu whipped his head around and saw the unconscious Ryou stir. He smirked and chuckled darkly as he floated over to the blonde.

* * *

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!" Ichigo let loose another attack, this one knocking the beast back. It roared and fell onto its side. Perfect! She leapt into the air and held her weapon down towards its body. "RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" The attack slammed into its side and with a final roar, the dog snake disintegrated. In its place was a nervous golden retriever and a departing rattle snake. Masha came out of nowhere and ate the fuser spirits.

Ichigo landed on the ground and fell to her knees. She panted heavily and powered down without her consent, her energy gone.

"ICHIGO!" Mint's voice sounded distant to her, and she started to close her eyes. "ICHIGO!" Her voice called out again, this time sounding muffled. She felt her head hit the ground, but the pain was dulled by the sleep that was slowly taking over her. "ICHIGO! Wake up! ICHIGO!" Arms shook her, and Ichigo weakly groaned as her body was sore all over.

"MINT! ICHIGO!" A new voice faintly entered her ears, Lettuce maybe? It was hard to tell, it sounded like they were talking to her through water. Her eyes were closed, the darkness drawing her in to sleep. Her last conscious memory was more hands on her and more voices she couldn't understand.

**Samonia: Alright, this story is going to be coming to a close soon! ;D 70 reviews people! No more exceptions!**


	19. Awakening

**FORGIVE THE LONELY**

**Samonia: NYA~ NYA~ NYA~ NYA~!**

**Kisshu: What the hell?**

**Pai: She's excited about the next couple chaps…**

**Kisshu: Why?**

**Pai: you'll see…**

**Samonia: NYAAAAAAAA~~~ ^O^ **

**Kisshu: 0.o **

**Pai: NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW-**

**Samonia: NYA~**

**Pai: Hush up! *Hits with broom***

**Samonia: *.* ow **

**Kisshu: Finally… **

**Samonia: On with the story… NYA~! *runs from Pai***

Ichigo floated through the darkness, it was swaying all around her as if she was in the ocean. Swirls of blackness brushed past her from time to time, and she flinched away from it. Her eyes were closed; maybe that's why it was so dark? She couldn't open them though; the weight of her eyelids refused her to even peek out of her lashes. Once she even heard a familiar voice, but as soon as it came, it faded. She longed to hear that voice again, in the cold darkness, her heart ached with still sadness and longing. Why, oh why had she fought that battle herself? If she died… she couldn't stand to even think about it. She stirred in the quiet oblivion, and something seemed to make a noise. She listened hard, and yes, it was the voice she needed to hear! She desperately listened but it was just a whisper, and was evaporating into nothing fast. She couldn't let it go! No!

"Kisshu!" She vocalized her distress, her eyes flying open. Her hands reached out on front of her, and she shot up from her lying on her back position. But the world became blurry and she fell to her left, having gotten up to fast. Cold arms caught her, and she immediately snuggled into his chest. "Kisshu…" She mumbled, refusing to let the blackness take over her again.

"Kitten… what…?" She looked up at him, and gasped. His eyes were red, as if he had been crying. Even now, there was moisture on his cheeks trailing from the corner of his eye to the point of his chin. She reached up and wiped a new one away.

"Kisshu…?" He sat her upright on her bed, and hugged her fiercely. She was wide eyed, and surveyed where she was. In the hospital? She hugged him back after a moment and rested her head on his shoulder. "Kisshu… why are you crying?"

"Because I was worried for you… you… they said you would be in a coma for months…." Ichigo pulled away and stared into his eyes.

"What? I was in a coma?" She gasped. He nodded weakly and smiled at her. It was a gentle cute smile, one she was used to now.

"They said it'd be months before you'd recover from your battle, because you pushed your body past its limit. But… I was just talking to you in your sleep and you stirred. I was leaving and you shouted my name and woke up… Ichigo I was so worried." He hugged her tightly again, and she felt tears on her shirt.

"Kisshu… I'm sorry I should have asked for help…" He chuckled weakly into her back.

"Yes silly Koneko-chan, you should of. Would have saved me a lot of worry." His playful attitude was back, and Ichigo sighed in relief. "So how do you plan on repaying me?" He asked slyly, kissing her neck.

"Like this." She pulled him in front of her and kissed him passionately. He responded automatically and held her tight to him. She put her hands on the back of his head, but soon she was dizzy and pulled away from the kiss gasping.

"Ah sorry, we really shouldn't kiss like that after you've been out for three days." He gently pushed her back onto the bed, and she gasped.

"Three days? What have my parents been asking? What about school? What-" Kisshu silenced her with his lips.

"Kitty, you really need to go back to sleep." Her eyes widened.

"N-no! I don't want to." She wrapped her arms and legs around him and he chuckled lightly.

"Fine." He whispered, and was suddenly in the bed with her, lying down beside her. He propped his head on his hand and used his other to twirl a strand of her hair. She blushed and relaxed next to him, snuggling into his chest. "So, what were you thinking about in coma land? Me, by what I heard?" He asked quietly.

She hid her face in his shirt. "I missed your voice." She mumbled. He stopped twirling her hair and started moving his hand down to hers. He held her hand firmly and brought it up to his face. He kissed her hand lightly and held it to his chest.

"I missed yours as well." He whispered. She kissed him again, gentle and sweet. He returned the emotion, but pulled away suddenly. She glared at him, annoyed he had pulled away. But he wasn't looking at her; he was looking at the door. She strained her neck around and saw a very beat up Ryou standing in the door. It looked like he had been passing, and then stopped when he had seen them. Ichigo hid her face into Kisshu's shirt again, unable to face him.

"Kisshu." He said stiffly from the door.

"Ryou." Kisshu responded with the same voice. Then she heard retreating footsteps. Ichigo was stunned. Ryou usually would have had a fit! She stared at Kisshu, curiosity burning into her chocolate eyes.

He caught her gaze and chuckled. "Let's just say… I persuaded him not to mess with us anymore." He winked at her and she realized why he was beat up. She did a quick survey of her lover, and saw he was fine. She sighed and laid her head in his arms. He stroked her hair lightly, and cooed into her ear. "Sleep Koneko-chan, I'll be here when you wake up." And despite her argument, she soon fell into a blissful sleep without darkness, but happiness.

* * *

Kisshu stroked Ichigo's hair gently as she fell asleep in his arms.

"Ichigo…" He whispered before kissing her forehead. "You love me more than that Masaya. You've even said it. Thank you… I love you too." He rested his head next to hers, and quickly fell asleep to the steady pattern of her breathing.

**Samonia: Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok be mad as you want with me, but if you've been keeping track this is an important chap despite its shortness! I love you all I'm sorry *Hides from brooms***

**Pai: *twitch* **

**Samonai: *sweat drops* LETTUCE! **

**Pai: Eh wha-**

**Lettuce: Yes? Oh konichiwa Pai-san.**

**Pai: …Konichiwa…. **

**Samonia: Hehe distraction! Ok since this was a short chap I won't request a number of reviews! ;D I'll update soon and it'll be E.P.I.C *has glint in eyes***

**Kisshu: OMG I LOVE THE NEXT PARTS! **

**Samonia: Baka! You read my drafts?**

**Kisshu: Yep! *has huge smile***

**Samonia: Baka… Review!**


	20. Decision

**FORGIVE THE LONELY**

**Samonia: Ohhhh last chapters coming up!**

**Kisshu: Awwww **

**Ichigo: Finally.**

**Samonia: Be quiet Ichigo! Go work on my other story 'The Old and the New'!**

**Ichigo: *flips off***

**Samonia: *shoves into other story* STAY!**

**Kisshu: Um ok? NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! **

**Demmi: Um hello? What about MY story?**

**Kisshu: What's SHE doing here?**

**Samonia: AHH EVERYONE GO TO YOUR RESPECTFUL STORIES! Demmi get back to 'Butterfly Kisses'! I'll update you soon!**

**Demmi: *pouts* Fine.**

**Kisshu: Will you hurry up and get on with the story!**

**Samonia: Don't make me get the Taser out again!**

**Kisshu: ….**

**Samonia: NOW on with the story!**

Ichigo was shaken awake, and she groaned as the shaking didn't stop.

"Five more minutes mom…." She grumbled. Someone flicked her on the nose. She opened one eye to tell her dad to stop, but instead she saw Mint. "Mint?" She looked around herself and remembered she was in the hospital. "Oh…" She looked next to her and Kisshu was still sleeping next to her.

"Let's get you outta here before he wakes up!" Mint whispered hurriedly and grabbed her arm. "He must have come when you were asleep, sorry we should have expected this!" She whispered franticly and tried pulling her out of the bed. Ichigo shook her head quickly.

"Mint, no you don't understand!" She pulled back and Mint let go, putting her hands on her hips.

"What's there to understand? Ichigo come on before he wakes up!" She growled. Ichigo glared at her hard and wrapped her arms around Kisshu. Mint's eyes widened and she waved her hands in front of her. "Ichigo!" Ichigo ignored her and kissed Kisshu on the cheek. He stirred slightly and opened his eyes halfway. "ICHIGO!" Mint screeched, waking up Kisshu fully.

"Mmm that was-" Kisshu was interrupted when Ichigo was ripped off the bed by Mint.

"Stay away! Ichigo come on!" She had Ichigo by the back of her shirt and was trying to drag her out.

"Damn it Mint!" Ichigo twisted out of her grasp and swiftly stood up. "I love Kisshu! I don't care what you or anyone has to say about it! So butt out!" Mint stood there with her mouth open, staring at Ichigo.

"Aw kitty, thanks." Kisshu floated out of the bed and stared at the stubborn girls.

"What's going on? Mint?" Zakuro walked into the doorway and saw Kisshu. She narrowed her eyes at him and called for the others. Ichigo ran her hands through her hair as Lettuce Pudding and Keiichiro appeared.

"Kisshu na-no-da! We demand you return Masaya!" Pudding shouted and pointed at him. Kisshu shrugged.

"Fine with me." Ichigo twisted her head around to stare at him.

"Hu?" She asked, confused. He smiled and crossed his arms.

"Have you not been keeping track Koneko-chan? It's been a week! Your side of the deal's been filled. I'll see ya later!" And he vanished, leaving Ichigo to the confused angry group of people. She turned her head slowly and laughed nervously.

"Um…" Mint glared along with Zakuro as the others just exchanged confused glances.

"So you're done dating Kisshu?" Keiichiro asked carefully. She faltered, how did they know that? Ryou. The bastard, she had told him not to tell anyone! Keiichiro realized he had spilled the beans and covered his mouth with one hand. She gave a sharp sigh and narrowed her eyes at the group.

"I love Kisshu." They all froze. Mouths hung open, and horrified expressions were on most of the group.

"You… love him?" Lettuce asked, confused.

"I know what you're all going to say, and I don't care. Kisshu is wonderful and he sacrifices everything for me. Deep down, he's a great guy." Her excuse was lame, and she knew it, but it was hard to describe Kisshu to them. They all were still shocked, and Keiichiro was the first to speak.

"Ichigo…. Have you really fallen for the enemy?" She nodded.

"They don't have to be the enemy, we could work together to save both planets!" She cried desperately.

Suddenly Kisshu teleported into the room again, this time bringing Taruto.

"Ya, I restored that school. Oh and Taruto helped." He said casually.

"What?" Taruto exclaimed.

"I'm fulfilling my promise when you helped me get the mew aqua." He whispered, and right on cue, Puddings eyes lit up.

"Taru-Taru! I knew you weren't all bad na-no-da!" And she threw herself at him and hugged him.

"Ack! Hey!" He dropped to the ground as the girl continued to hug him.

The group stared at the children and Ichigo found this an opportunity to speak.

"See? There not all bad! We could help each other out and live peacefully!" She said. Kisshu floated next to Ichigo and stood next to her.

"I'm not quite sure how that would go over with Pai and Deep Blue, but yes. I'd try." He said seriously. Zakuro scoffed.

"This is ridiculous! They have tried to kill us! Why should we trust them now?" She accused.

"Have I not proven myself yet? Using the precious mew aqua that is being saved for my dyeing planet to try to gain Ichigo's trust was not enough?" He asked darkly. Zakuro didn't reply.

"A peace… would be nice…" Lettuce said quietly.

"I want to work with Taru-Taru!" Pudding called from the floor.

"Don't call me that!" Taruto grumbled.

"It would make it a lot easier for us." Keiichiro mused. Everyone stared at Mint and Zakuro.

"Forget it. If were working with them, I'm quitting. Mint?" Zakuro snarled.

"I'm with oneesama. If they join, we leave." Mint put ice in her words. Ichigo stared at Mint sadly.

"Mint it doesn't have to be that way!" She pleaded.

"Yes it does! Make your decision Ichigo." Mint hissed.

Kisshu floated back and tugged on Taruto's shirt.

"We'll leave you to a decision." Kisshu said neutrally and they dissolved away.

"Mint… Zakuro… Please." Ichigo begged.

"I'll take that as your answer." Zakuro said coldly, and turned around with Mint in tow and left the room.

**Samonia: Hehe another short chapter… I think the next couple ones will be kinda short, sorry!**

**Kisshu: Are you gunna make Zakuro and Mint quit the team?**

**Samonia: Something like that… Let's just say, a sequel may be on the horizon…..**

**Kisshu: Oohhh **

**Samonia: REVIEW! Again, sorry about the short chapter!**


	21. Returning

**FORGIVE THE LONELY**

**Samonia: Alright, NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! Story time!**

Kisshu teleported into the room where Masaya was. He was currently awake, and jumped when Kisshu appeared.

"Good news! You get to be returned!" Kisshu floated down to the ground. "But first." he smirked at the frightened boy. "I want you to see something." He reached out and grabbed his shoulder hard, and teleported away. They appeared in the hospital hall, and Kisshu roughly shoved him to the ground. "Do you think your Ichigo still loves you?" He taunted.

Masaya felt energy rush through him. "Of course! Ichigo and I are inseparable! Even if we are apart, our hearts will always belong to each other. Our spirit-"

"Ick, ok shut up already. You're annoying." Kisshu interrupted. "Well, if you still think that after this, I'll applause you. Stay here." He chuckled and teleported away.

Reappearing inside Ichigo's hospital room, he ignored the other faces and turned to Ichigo.

"Hey, come with me for a second?" He asked her in a very nice voice.

"Sure." She said strongly, probably trying to show the others she had trust in him.

He wrapped his arm around her and teleported just down the hall from where Masaya was slumped against the wall. He turned her body so she wouldn't see him.

"I love you Ichigo, thanks for standing up for me. I'm glad we'll be able to put our differences aside and work together." He said a little loud, making sure the boy could hear him clearly.

Ichigo blushed. "I love you too Kisshu and I'll always be there for you. I don't care what anyone else has to say about it."

Even though he was across the room, Kisshu could see pain crack across the black haired boy. Kisshu was enjoying this. An evil look crossed his face and he turned so Masaya could see both Ichigo and himself. He leaned in and kissed her passionately, hearing the boy gasp across the room as she hugged him while they kissed.

"Ich…Ichigo?" Masaya's cracked weak voice rang through the quiet hallways. Ichigo pulled away and snapped her head towards the boy. She stepped away from Kisshu as horror lined her face.

"M-M-Masaya!" She stammered, and her hands came up to her mouth.

"Why…?" He whispered. "Why! You left me to die with him, and then you decide he's your new boyfriend? Ichigo! Why!" He exclaimed, his new rage giving him energy to stand up. "I trusted you! The whole time I was away! I trusted you were doing everything in your power to retrieve me! I had no idea you were dating the enemy! How dare you! Ichigo… I HATE YOU!"

* * *

The words blew through her, they left a large hole.

"Masaya… I…"

"It was me." Kisshu stepped in front of her. "I prevented her from doing anything to help you. You mustn't be mad with her. Hehe, sure she fell for me, but why wouldn't she? I'm her best choice when it is either me or you. I love her so much more." He smirked at the fuming boy.

"Then prove it! A fight for who loves her more! You can't possibly love her more than I do! You will surely die!" Masaya threw his arm out, rage and determination set into his features.

"Earthling, I accept your challenge. I fight to the death, will it be?" He narrowed his eyes at Masaya and his words had a tempting ring.

"Nothing less! Ichigo, I will prove myself to you!" Masaya's eyes darkened and he posed himself.

"A battle it shall be! But not here, it shall be… let's say the park at noon. Prepare yourself weak earthling." And with that, he put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and teleported away.

**Samonia: As I said, short. But thanks to Valkyrie sama for that great idea! **

**Kisshu: So it's almost over? AW!**

**Samonia: Ya but on the upside, 'The Old and the New' Will become my priority then! Tada! **

**Kisshu: That's a little better….**

**Samonia: REVIEW! Let's say… 90? Hm yes I like that. Ok buh bye!**


	22. Who's the enemy now?

**FORGIVE THE LONELY**

**Samonia: Thanks for all the reviews! (EVEN THOUGH I HAD TO COMMENT TO FINALY MAKE IT 90 *glares*)I'm going to aim for 100!**

**Kisshu: Ha ya good luck with that.**

**Samonia: *glares***

**Ichigo: NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**

**Samonia: Otherwise there'd be so many changes it'd make your head spin!**

**Kisshu: I think 4kids beat you to that.**

**Samonia: You know it.**

Kisshu and Ichigo materialized outside the hospital. She abruptly pushed him away and stared at him with anger fixed into her gaze.

"What?" Kisshu asked, not knowing why she was angry. Ichigo twitched and pulled her hand back. She swiped at him but he caught her wrist and he stared into her eyes.

"WHAT? You just threw down a death battle with my ex-boyfriend right in front of me without even asking how I feel about it or anything! No one should die! Why can't you just resolve this peacefully? Urg Kisshu you make me so angry sometimes! Do you ever think before you speak? You-" Kisshu listened quietly as she ranted. He had a blank face that just hinted sadness and his ears were slouching. She didn't notice though, and she kept on.

"It's up to me who I love more! What if Masaya wins? What if you die? What-" his ears came up and his face gained a flash of life.

"Ichigo." he interrupted. She stopped and glared at him.

"What?" she hissed. He stared at her with a gentle sad expression caressing his features.

"I won't lose." he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, gently pulling her into a hug. She felt her anger disintegrate and soon she hugged him back. "This is a battle for who loves you more; I won't dare lose. I've come this far and proved this much to you. I will show you..." he hugged her tighter. "Who deserves you."

"But that's just it," she mumbled into his shoulder. "I'm the one to decide."

"Would you choose any other than me?" Kisshu pulled back a little to look her in the eyes.

She shook her head. "Of course not but..."

"Then there's no problem. I will fight for you, Ichigo." he leaned in the few inches and kissed her sweetly. It was short and when he pulled away she got on her tippy toes and touched her forehead to his.

"Kisshu... I'm just worried." she whispered, her voice cracking a bit.

"Don't be love. It'll all work out."

"But does anyone need to die?" she questioned, shutting her eyes tight.

"He would have tried to kill me anyways, or hurt you. I can't let that happen. Maybe he'll surrender and we can live in peace." he squeezed the last sentence out, and she knew he didn't want to said it. He loathed Masaya, and once they battled, there would only be one left standing.

"Shall we tell your friends?" Kisshu whispered. Ichigo shook her head.

"No, if anything goes wrong I don't want them to be in danger." Kisshu nodded and hugged her again.

"I've got to go get ready, I'll see ya soon kitten." he winked, trying to regain a playful attitude but the serious atmosphere dulled its affect. He evaporated in her arms and she sighed heavily.

* * *

Masaya stormed out of the hospital, unknowingly being watched.

"What an opportunity!" The short one whispered in excitement.

"He will be very useful." The tall one agreed, both shrouded in the shadows. Their neon eyes followed him as he punched a tree, leaving a deep dent.

"Such power, even without transforming!" The short one gave a shallow laugh and narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"His power is increasing with his rage, it seems."

"Then he should be good and ready for the battle this afternoon."

"Yes, and if not... We shall lend assistance." the pair shot off, leaving the shadows to reveal a swift color of purple and blue.

* * *

"Do you think Ichigo is ok?" Lettuce's shaky voice asked.

"She better be." Ryou said as he walked into the room. Lettuce looked up and flinched at his appearance.

"Guys! Gomen!" Ichigo ran down the hallway and into the room, panting.

"Where'd he take you na-no-da?" Pudding asked.

"He just wanted to tell me um... He released Masaya. So it's all good now... Um but what about Mint and Zakuro?" Ichigo asked, trying to change the subject. They all looked at each other.

"Their stubborn girls, if that's what they've truly decided, there's no stopping them..." Keiichiro said solemnly.

"The mew mews are breaking up!" Pudding cried. She very much resembled an upset child, which was exactly what she was.

"No were just... Hitting a bump in the road." Ichigo said hesitantly. Would they really be able to work with the aliens?

"What happened?" Ryou asked. Ichigo suddenly realized he had not been in the room when the event went down.

"Well Mint and Zakuro... Quit..." Lettuce said quietly. Ryou's eyes bulged out.

"Why?"

"Because Ichigo wants to try to work with the aliens to save both planets." Keiichiro said as quiet as Lettuce.

No one needed to say anything else, because quick as lightening he turned and ran out of the room.

"Ryou!" Lettuce cried and she followed him out.

"He's upset..." Keiichiro ran his hands through his brunet hair and sighed, his eyes looking tired.

"Poor onii-chan..." Pudding murmured.

* * *

Lettuce ran after the seething Ryou.

"Ryou! Where are you going? Please, there's a whole story behind this!" Lettuce called to the possessed teen. He turned on his heel; they were now at the doors of the hospital.

"Story? What story! I don't need anyone telling me about how we became such good friends with those murderous monsters! It's all Kisshu's fault! He needs to be stopped; he's just going to betray us!" Lettuce stared at him with big eyes.

"Ryou you mustn't think like that..." she whispered.

"I'm going to end this madness!" he roared and blew out of the doors.

"R-Ryou!" Lettuce grabbed the back of his shirt, but he swatted at her hand and she released him.

"Stay out of my way." He growled and ran from the hospital. All Lettuce could do was watch with big tearful eyes.

* * *

"Another promising pawn." The tall purple one nodded, watching the blonde leave.

"His jealousy will drive him forward." The blue short one noted. From the top of the building they watched him get in his car and leave.

"Oh onee-sama can we ask them yet?" The blue one asked.

"Patience." The purple one said smoothly and jumped away, soon to be followed by the blue companion.

* * *

"I have to go. I'm feeling fine now, but if I don't get home I'll miss lunch." Ichigo was persuading her comrades to let her leave.

"Fine, but we should get someone to go with you just in case." Keiichiro sighed and looked around the room. Lettuce was sitting in a corner, all teary eyed and wouldn't say why she was crying. Puddings energy level had been knocked down five notches; she was sitting staring out the window.

"I'll take you." Keiichiro offered. Ichigo was hesitant at first, but agreed. She certainly couldn't walk home, but she could walk to the park from her house.

"Arigato." She said. Since she was leaving, everyone else had to leave also. Luckily they lived closer than Ichigo did so they decided to walk home.

They sauntered out of the hospital, and Ichigo was about to climb into Keiichiro's slim convertible when a flash to her right made her stop. She threw her arms up to block the kick that came at her. Time slowed down and she starred at the face of the attacker. It had a childish figure, but all the maturity of a twenty one year old. The blue eyes shimmered with determination and hate, her mouth a hard set line.

"Mint." Ichigo breathed as she jumped back.

"Zakuro now!" She called.

Ichigo turned her head and something was hurtling towards her. She just barely had enough time to lean back for it to skim past her. The flash landed next to Mint, and straightened itself up to reveal a girl donned in purple.

"Zakuro… why are you two doing this?" Ichigo screamed.

"Ichigo!" Keiichiro called from the driver's side of the car as he drove in front of the two mews to block them. Ichigo dove into the passenger's seat and they were off before she could even close the door.

"Keiichiro! There following us!" Ichigo yelled, watching two flashed of color rush after them.

"Call the others! We're heading to the café!" Keiichiro ordered as he made a sharp right. Ichigo fell over a little, but grabbed her mew pendent, quickly recovering. But then something hit her. The café was right next to the park…

"Keiichiro um let's not go to the café! Let's go to the um docks or something!" Ichigo offered, buckling up quickly as they did a U turn. "For more room!"

"No good, we need to be at the café." Keiichiro's eyes were hard and focused mainly on the road. Ichigo swallowed a huge lump in her throat. She would need a way to get away from everyone and get to the park…

_BOOM_

Ichigo's head snapped up to see Zakuro was crouching on the trunk of the car, eyes narrowed at her. She screamed and threw a bottle of water off the floor at her. She easily ducked it and lunged for her. Ichigo unbuckled and blocked her punch, pushing her away from her. Keiichiro swerved, attempting to knock her off. Zakuro flipped into the backseat and attempted to grab Ichigo from behind. She ducked her hands and instead grabbed her wrists and pulled her against the seat.

"Zakuro! Stop!" Ichigo screamed, hoping the wolf girl would. But her shouts went in vain, for the violet haired teen jumped above the seat and grabbed Ichigo's wrists and flipped her onto the front of the car.

"Ichigo!" Keiichiro called. "Grab the windshield!" She did as she was told, and when Zakuro lunged for her, Keiichiro swerved to the left and Zakuro flew off and landed in the street. Ichigo carefully wiggled back into the passenger's seat and looked behind her. Mint was next to Zakuro, and as Ichigo watched, her head snapped up and stared at the red head with passionate hate. Ichigo mouthed the words

"I'm sorry." As they made a turn around the corner.

**Samonia: Don't worry; Kisshu will be in next chapter! I think… **

**Kisshu: REVIEW! She's not updating until she gets 95 reviews!**


	23. Before the battle

**FORGIVE THE LONELY**

**Samonia: I'm on a music rampage! I can't stop listening to my fav music!**

**Kisshu: It must be dieses…**

**Ichigo: So you've been putting off this chap hu? *glares***

**Samonia: Just a tad of writers block *sweat drops* sorry!**

**Ichigo: *rolls eyes***

**Samonia: Okays, so… NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! Get it right. **

**Kisshu: On with the story!**

Kisshu appeared in front of Pai unexpectantly.

"Kisshu, just who I wanted to see." He said darkly.

"What Pai? I have to be somewhere soon."

"No you don't, stealing the mew aqua was out of line. You're getting a lockdown and a lecture from Deep Blue." Pai narrowed his eyes at the teen.

Kisshu panicked shortly and held his hands up.

"Pai, really, I'll get more soon. I don't need to be punished." Kisshu plead. Pai shook his head.

"No Kisshu, this was not ok. I'm going to alert Deep Blue now." Pai turned his back and Kisshu grabbed his shoulder roughly.

"Pai, I'm off to battle the Blue Knight, if I can defeat him we will be able to get the mew aqua easier…"

Pai's ears twitched.

"Didn't you want to work with the mews?" Pai growled. Kisshu smirked.

"The Blue Knight to me is not a mew. Anyways it'll be beneficial to us. So don't go tattle on me, kay?" Kisshu compromised. Pai hesitated then teleported away suddenly without a word. Kisshu prayed he wouldn't tell Deep Blue.

* * *

The car skidded behind the small pink café, two people jumping out and running to the back door and into the building. Soon two more figures sprinted into it.

"They attacked?" Lettuce exclaimed, her hands in fists on her chest, her eyes as worried as ever.

"Yes, it seems their serious about quitting and rebelling…." Keiichiro mused, typing away fast on his computer. Ichigo looked around searching for someone.

"Where's Ryou?" She questioned.

"He's not answering his cell phone or his home phone." Keiichiro said quickly, his fingers flying over the keyboard.

"He may be in trouble!" Lettuce stepped closer, her eyes now worried and angry. "If they hurt him…"

Ichigo looked at Lettuce out of the corner of her eyes. "Lettuce…?"

"They are our friends… but if they hurt someone we love they are our enemies!" Lettuce cried. Her out of character attitude made the three stare at her.

"Lettuce…" Ichigo whispered, watching flickers emotion in her large blue eyes.

"Found them!" Keiichiro exclaimed. They turned their attention to him and the large computer. "I've tracked them down from their pendants; it seems there at the park."

Ichigo's eyes widened. Fear overwhelmed her heart. The reason they quit was because they hated Kisshu and now they were at the park where he and Masaya would be battling…

Their plan unfolded in front of her and before Ichigo could realize what she was doing she was out the café doors, sprinting to the park.

"Ichgio!" Pudding cried behind her.

* * *

Ryou stared at the former mews sitting in the tree above him. He was on his way to the café when the two appeared and offered him a proposition.

"What are you saying?" He shouted, outraged.

"It's simple Ryou," Mint cooed. "Join us and we will be able to rid the aliens of this planet. With you, us and Masaya we will defeat the aliens- and all their companions." Mint sneered down at him.

"The aliens that killed your family, the aliens that threaten to take over this planet, the alien that tricked Ichigo into believing she loved him." Zakuro listed coolly. Ryou twitched at the last part.

"I don't care about that baka strawberry's personal life- it's the mission she's interfering with that's getting at me!" Ryou protested.

"Then join us and we could fix it." Mint conquered.

There was silence.

"It's the only way." A new voice interjected. Ryou turned his head and Masaya stepped out from behind a tree, in Blue Knight form.

"Ah so you came as we asked." Mint cackled evilly.

"I am not doing this for you, but for Ichigo's safety and the mission. After this is done, I will have nothing to do with you." The Blue Knight hissed.

"Fine with us. As long as you get the job done." Zakuro stated blankly, as if she was bored.

"So… this is really it? Kisshu is going to die here?" Ryou narrowed his eyes at the Blue Knight.

"I will make sure of it." The blonde alien nodded. Ryou sneered and turned to the former mews.

"Alright mews I-"

Mint hissed at him, interrupting.

"Do not slander us with such a weak and intolerable name! Onee-sama, would you like to tell them the new name we came up with?" Mint batted her eyelashes at the tall purple beauty.

"Our name is," Zakuro crossed her arms and Mint stood on her heels and leaned against Zakuro with her Mint Arrow in her right hand with it pulled back with her left hand. "Predators." Their eyes flashed maniacally and then dimmed to their normal colors.

"Yes ok, Predators, I will join you, if on one condition. Keiichiro will be unharmed, for none of this was his intention." Zakuro and Mint hesitated then Zakuro nodded.

"It would be unfair to punish those who had no intention of it going so astray. We will heed to your condition." Zakuro jumped from the tree and landed in front of Ryou with her hand held out for him to shake.

Ryou stared in her eyes intently and slowly reached for her hand.

"RYOU!" He stopped and turned his head to his right to see Ichigo racing toward them, panting and different emotions painted across her face. Confusion, anger, sadness, surprise, betrayal, determination. She stopped a few feet away from them and put her hands on her knees for a second.

* * *

"No matter. You're too late." Mint cried snootily. Zakuro reached out and grabbed Ryou's hand then readied herself for battle.

"We were going to kill you after the battle, but you seem to be eager for death!" Mint shouted and jumped from the tree and landed next to Zakuro. Ichigo reached into her pocket and pulled out her mew pendent, still out of breath.

"**MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METOMO**- hu?" The Blue Knight jumped in front of her, his arms out protecting her.

"No! Don't hurt her!" He shouted. Ichigo stepped back.

Zakuro and Mint narrowed their eyes and Zakuro whispered something into Mints ear. Mint listened and a smug grin spread across her face. She let out a loud and evil laugh and put her weapon down.

"Ok, have it your way." Mint sneered. Ichigo didn't like the way she looked. Suddenly the Blue Knight turned and grabbed Ichigo's shoulders.

"Ichigo, please come with me! You can avoid getting hurt if you come back to me!" He begged. Ichigo squirmed in his grip.

"No Masaya, I can't do that! I can't just betray Kisshu like that!"

"You mean like how you betrayed me? Ichigo I loved you first! You have to love me more than him!"

Suddenly something in Ichigo snapped. She twisted out of his grip and stared at him with her fists at her sides.

"I'm TIRED of people telling me WHO I LOVE! ONLY I KNOW THAT! And right now, I LOVE KISSHU!" She shouted in his face. He stepped back, surprised by her shout. Ryou looked at her disapprovingly and the 'Predators' only held themselves away from the fight.

The Blue Knight looked at her, bewildered. Then his face darkened.

"Fine Ichigo." He said darkly. He glared at her with an unusual expression covering his features, and a tight tension hung in the air.

Suddenly Ichigo's cell phone went off; it's light cheery tone upsetting the mood.

She grabbed it out of her pocket and flipped it open, carefully backing away.

"Who is it and what do you want?" She hissed into the phone.

"Ichigo! Oh Ichigo I'm so glad to hear from you! What- what happened? I heard you got hurt!"

Oh shit it was Samonia! What a time to call!

"Samonia, oh I'm so sorry I didn't stop by like I said!"

Samonia laughed. "You were unconscious; I didn't really expect you to come over in that state! Oh Ichigo, can you please explain what happened between you and that horri- I mean Kisshu…" Samonia stopped herself.

"Oh I'm so sorry but I'm in a little situation right now, I'll be by maybe tomorrow." _If I'm not mourning over someone's death tomorrow. _The unexpected thought hit her hard, and she had the sudden urge to get on her knees and hyperventilate.

"Ahhh ok I'll se-"

"Ok." And she hung up. She dropped her phone and collapsed on the ground behind a tree. She had wandered far enough away from the others so they probably didn't see her. She took deep fast breaths and got on her hands and knees. "Oh- *gasp* -no- *gasp*" She held her head and curled up into a ball. The sudden realization that someone that she knew and cherished in her life would die. Today. She squeezed her eyes shut and rocked back and forth. "No, no, no…" She mumbled, her tight kept sanity breaking away. She couldn't deal with it. The horrid future that was approaching like a speeding train unable to be stopped. She just wanted to curl up into blackness and not have to be in the middle of it all, to be somewhere else.

"Ichigo?" The smooth worried voice slid through her ears and processed through her brain.

"Kisshu…" She whispered. "I… I don't want you to… see me like this…" She sniffed, realizing she was sobbing. Strong arms cradled her and brought her into his lap. She curled up against his chest as her sat against the tree and held her.

"Ichigo… Shhhh why are you crying?" He cooed.

"I d-don't want this to happen!" She tried steading her voice but failed. He rubbed tiny circles on her back and laid his head on hers.

"Ichigo… Go. You shouldn't be here." She turned her head to stare at him and only succeeded in bumping heads.

"Ow, sorry!" She exclaimed, rubbing her head. He chuckled, also rubbing his head. Leaning down he gently placed his warm lips on hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, her worry dissolving for the second. When she pulled back it was to tell him something. "I'm not going. I'm staying here." She said firmly. Kisshu stared into her chocolate brown eyes with his bright amber ones. He caressed her right cheek with his hand and sighed, defeated.

"You are so stubborn sometimes." He murmured.

"Only to be with you." She said shyly. His face lit up and he beamed down at her.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" He chuckled and kissed her forehead quickly. She giggled as he helped her up. He wiped the remaining tears away with his thumb and gripped her shoulders gently. "Don't do anything stupid, kay?" He ordered. She pouted and lifted her hand up. He stared at her curiously until she flicked his nose.

"Shouldn't _I _be the one saying that?" She repeated. He smirked.

"Ok Strawberry, you win again. I love you." He held her close in a hug.

"I love you to. Don't get killed please. I may have a surprise for you if you win." She whispered the last part in his ear playfully and blew into it. He shivered and she could hear his chuckle of delight.

"I will be waiting for my prize eagerly." He whispered back, nibbling on her cat ear that had popped out. She giggled and snuggled her face into his chest.

Suddenly her ears twitched as she heard running footsteps and voices.

"Your crew's coming?" Kisshu asked. Ichigo's eyes got wide as she realized they were coming to look for her.

Walking right into the fight.

**Samonia: ahhh fluffiness and danger :o and sorry, I know there were 95 reviews earlier but I was really busy with other things. **

**Kisshu: Omg will you hurry up and write the next chap!**

**Samonia: ok geez… um 105 reviews? PLEASE. Buh bye! (I may not update it soon enough for you guys, I've got homework junk)**


	24. Distractions

**FORGIVE THE LONELY**

**Samonia: Ya I know I'm late again. **

**Kisshu: NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW now start the story start the story START THE STORY!**

**Ichigo: I think you should start the story…**

**Samonia: HUSH! Jeez… alright here we go! Enjoy!**

"We have to find her na-no-da!" Pudding panted as her and Lettuce ran through the park, searching for the runaway leader.

"I know Pudding. Let's split up." Lettuce replied.

"Good idea onee-chan!" Pudding ran off through the forest.

"Uh- Pudding!" Lettuce reached out but she had already disappeared. She sighed and walked through the trees, calling for Ichigo. "Ichigo! Ichigo where are you?" Suddenly there was a rustle in the tree behind her. Lettuce turned around and stared at the noisy tree top. "Ichigo?" She called. The tree stilled. Lettuce backed up a couple steps and right into something. She made an eep and grabbed her pendent out of her pocket but a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Relax Lettuce, it's just me." Pai's steely voice entered her ears and she calmed down.

"Oh Pai, I'm sorry I didn't know it was you." Lettuce apologized and stepped away from the tall alien and turned around to face him. He crossed his arms and looked the other way.

"Have you seen Kisshu?" He asked, eyes set on something far away. Lettuce cocked her head to the side.

"No I haven't, have you seen Ichigo?" She questioned.

"No I haven't seen your companion, but it seems like Kisshu will be fighting one of your members today." He reported. Lettuce's eyes got wide.

"What? I thought we were at a treaty…" Her mind wandered to Ryou and she felt tears sting her eyes.

"He doesn't consider The Blue Knight to be a member, so he says the fight is valid to the treaty." Pai said matter-of-factly. Lettuce started. The Blue Knight? "Anyways I just came to ask if you have seen Kisshu and to inform you of this information so… be careful." He said the last part quickly. She looked up at him, her eyes wide with emotions. He caught her stare and stuttered to explain, which was unusual for the usually smooth alien. "Since were working together, um we have to act like a team so… don't get killed. We need all the help we can get to save both planets."

Lettuce nodded her head slowly. "Yes, especially since Zakuro and Mint quit…" Pai snapped his head toward her.

"Two members quit?"

"Yes, and they attacked Ichigo, so they are now our enemies I guess…" Lettuce looked at the ground and kicked at a rock.

There was a pause before anyone spoke.

"I see. Well I'll remember that. Keep an eye out for trouble and if you see Kisshu alert me." Pai turned away and Lettuce realized she didn't know how to do so.

"Um Pai?" He turned back to face her. "How do I contact you?" A humorous smile played at the edge of his lips.

"Just call my name and I'll be there." Then he was gone. Lettuce blushed, it sounded like something out of the romantic books she read. She shook off the feeling quickly, realizing she now had two goals. One was to find Ichigo and the other was to watch out for Kisshu and the Blue Knight… She would need help to find all three! She snagged her pendent out of her pocket again and held it to her lips.

"Pudding, are you there?" She asked the little gold half circle.

"Pudding found Taru-Taru!" The pendent blinked.

"I said not to call me that you stupid monkey!" An aggravated Taruto yelled back in the background.

"Pudding look out for Kisshu and the Blue Knight please. They are supposed to be battling."

"Battling na-no-da? Taru-Taru, do you have anything to do with this?" Pudding questioned.

"No! Let me go!" Taruto yelled.

"Pudding, behave and be alert." Lettuce sighed and cut off the transition as she heard Taruto yell at her again. She stuffed the pendent in her pocket again and continued walking. Suddenly the tree next to her rustled, startling Lettuce. "Who's there?" She questioned. The tree stilled again and Lettuce grabbed her pendent, not wanting to take any chances. **"MEW MEW LETTUCE METOMORPHOSIS!" **

She quickly transformed into Mew Lettuce and held her weapon in front of her, aiming at the tree.

"Now Lettuce, you don't want to do that." Lettuce gasped as Zakuro jumped from the tree and landed a couple feet away from her.

"Zakuro… you are our enemy now! You attacked Ichigo!" Lettuce put a stubborn mask on to hide her hurt.

"Yes, and I'm about to attack you. I'm sorry it had to be this way." She threw her arm down and her whip appeared in her hand.

"But it doesn't, we can work this out!" Lettuce took a step back, knowing she was in trouble.

"There is no other way." Zakuro tensed and readied her attack.

"PAI!" Lettuce screeched as she released a stream of water at the wolf. She easily dodged it and pulled her arm back.

"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!" She swiftly threw the attack out and Lettuce realized she wouldn't be able to dodge it. She held her arms in front of her and closed her eyes tight.

"FUU RAI SEN!" A deep voice boomed. She heard a mini explosion and opened her eyes. Pai was standing in front of her, his fan held to his chest.

"Pai…" She whispered. Zakuro narrowed her eyes at him.

"All of you shall die in the end." She pulled her whip back.

"Lettuce, Lettuce! Mint is attacking Pudding and Taru-Taru!" Pudding's frantic voice shouted through her pendent.

Lettuce gasped and stared at Zakuro crossly. "How dare you! We will not lose!" Lettuce stood next to Pai and took her battle pose.

* * *

"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!" Pudding let lose another attack at the airborne girl. She ducked the Jell-O like attack and pulled back on her arrow. Taruto's attack came from behind her and she narrowly avoided it.

"RIBBON MINT ARROW!" She shot her neon arrow at Pudding and she rolled out of the way.

"Why is onee-chan attacking us? She will be our enemy if she doesn't stop na-no-da!" Pudding jumped into a tree as Taruto teleported out of the way of Mints next attack.

"Shut up!" The blue bird hissed as she pulled back another arrow.

"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!" This time the Jell-O caught her arrow in midair and it plopped to the ground, incased in yellow pudding.

Pudding jumped up in triumph, momentarily distracted.

"Pudding look out!" Taruto yelled as Mint aimed at the yellow mew. He quickly teleported next to her, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her out of the tree just as the arrow hit the branch where she was just standing.

They floated in the air and Taruto was glad she was so light.

"Taru-Taru saved Pudding!" Pudding smiled warmly.

"J-Just focus on the battle ok?" Taruto blushed slightly and teleported them onto the ground.

"You two will end right here!" Mint pulled her arrow back again, aimed at the two.

"Not if I have anything to do about it!" Taruto spun his weapon on his index finger and stood in front of Pudding protectively.

* * *

Ichigo's ears twitched the sound of running feet and voices had disintegrated and now the sound of battle took its place.

"What in the world is going on?" Ichigo whispered. Kisshu too, was listening intently. His face was clouded over in thought, his eyes worried.

"Ichigo!" Her head snapped up at the mention of her name. Ryou was now looking for her.

"Kisshu the fight…" She whispered. His face returned to normal, but his eyes didn't change.

"Oh ya I almost forgot…" He mumbled. They walked out from behind the tree and Ryou glanced at Kisshu then Ichigo. He seemed to grit his teeth, but Ichigo couldn't be sure.

"It's time." He grumbled. Kisshu nodded, his face serious. Ichigo stared at Kisshu, completely worried for his safety. She reached up and caressed his cheek, and he stared down at her with compassionate eyes.

Ryou coughed loudly, and Ichigo twitched in irritation. She got on her tip toes and brushed her lips against his and he leaned down so they could kiss better.

"Will you hurry up?" Ryou shouted, completely irritated now. Ichigo ended the kiss and glared at Ryou angrily. Detaching herself from Kisshu, they walked side by side past Ryou where the Blue Knight waited.

**Samonia: ahahahaha I'm so sorry to end it right there but-**

**Kisshu: NO *hits Samonia over the head* **

**Samonia: *Passes out***

**Kisshu: on with the story!**

Kisshu saw the Blue Knight up ahead, and felt Ichigo grip his arm a little tighter.

"It'll be all right." He whispered affectionately to her, which loosened her grip on him a little. When they were a good distance away from the Blue Knight, Kisshu stopped. He shook Ichigo off gently and gripped her shoulders. "Ichigo, I want you to go. Go far away enough that you won't get hurt." She shook her head.

"I'm going to be right here!" He gritted his teeth and stared into her eyes.

"If you get hurt I will have no one to blame but myself. That's why…" Suddenly he reached into her pocket and snagged her phone. She stared at him confused as her dialed a number and held the small phone to his large ear awkwardly. "Hello, Ichigo would like to spend some time with you, please keep her with you until I pick her up." She blinked at him as there was a pause. He made a face at whatever the person on the other line said. "No it's not kidnapping it's for her safety, please don't let her out of your sight until I come to get her." Another pause. Then it registered that he was trying to get rid of her. She lunged for her phone but he held her away far enough so that she couldn't reach it. "Mhm… Yes I'll just teleport her." She gasped and tried to get away from him but her wrapped his arm around her waist. Teleportation lights swirled around them and they appeared in front of a log cabin house in the woods. Damn. "Ok I'm here. Thanks. Bye." He hung up and slipped the phone into her pocket as she just glared at him.

"Kisshu-" She was interrupted when he kissed her quickly, holding her in his arms. She was stubborn for a couple seconds but couldn't resist his awesome kisses. When he pulled away he smirked at her.

"Please, it's for your safety. Behave and play nice. I'll be back soon." She crossed her arms against his chest and pouted.

"Ichigo!" Samonia called from her front step.

"I love you." He whispered and stepped away from her.

"I love you to." She whispered back. He winked at her and evaporated away.

"I'll never understand how they do that…" Samonia's voice mumbled as she approached Ichigo. "So what's up?" She stood in front of the annoyed Ichigo and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll explain… but once I'm done I'll be leaving." Ichigo grumbled.

Samonia waved a finger at her disapprovingly. "Ah, ah, ah, but Kisshu said it was for your safety and I promised to keep you safe so you're staying here." Ichigo stomped off toward her house.

"We'll see…" She muttered as she entered her warm house with the peppy Samonia behind her.

**Samonia: Kisshu….**

**Kisshu: hey it was for the readers benefit! **

**Samonia: I'm gunna-**

**Ichigo: *sweat drops* REVIEW! 115!**

**Samonia: Oh and thanks to you guys! I would have never imagined one of my pieces would have gotten to the respective 100+ comments, like the really good ones do! I can't thank you guys enough for supporting me! It's really encouraging and makes me so happy to know people like this story so much! The next chap will be the… last one? Maybe two more chapters left but I promise next chap will be the big battle! And Ichigo's got some tricks up her sleeve… REVIEW PLEASE! Now Kisshu get over here…**

**Kisshu: NO! TToTT STOP!**

**Ichigo: Whoa. Um… That's got to hurt… **


	25. Technical difficulties

**Technical Difficulties**

**Hey guys, your proably wondering why I haven't updated the story in a while even though it has the required reviews. Well, recently my laptop's brain died so I was unable to post the chapter. LUCKILY before it crashed I sent it to my ipod, so it is saved. I will be a able to post the new chapter after the end of the week (hopefully) And if your wondering how I posted this, I went to the library and used their computer. And yes, I could have finished typing the chap and posted it but I forgot to bring my ipod so I cant send it to the computer so… opps *sweat drops* maybe I'll come back to the library and be able to post it sooner than next week but we'll just have to see. Thanks for understanding! **

**~newmew/Samonia**


	26. Escape

**FORGIVE THE LONELY**

**Samonia: Alright I had a little trouble with this chapter, I hope it s good enough for you guys! But maybe it s not the best time to write a story when you have ADHD and you just ate heka sugar . 0.0 oh and there will be a big RyouXIchigo scene, but it's for a good reason! So pwez dont kill me!**  
**MY COMPUTER CRASHED IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! Also my system got whiped out so i'm so sorry that the grammar will be terreble. I'm SO SORRY. I'm really upset about it too. T.T Lots of things are wrong with the system I uploaded this to from my ipod, for instence, it deleted all the apostraphies. (I know that's not spelled right DX) It deleted all the '...'s. it doesnt have spell check. It deleted all the "s. I'm typing this part on the edit part on Fanfiction. So please. Be gentle and caring when reviewing. I know i'm going to miss a lot when i go over it. I'm sorry.**

**Kisshu: ...**

**Ichigo: What's wrong with Kisshu?**

**Samonia: He's scared after what I did to him.**

**Kisshu: ...**

**Ichigo: Poor Kisshu, having to deal with that psycho.**

**Samonia: This psycho is dealing with your fate so I'd be quiet if I were you**

**Ichigo: *sticks tongue at her***

**Samonia: NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW now on with the story!**

Ichigo was depressed now. She had tried every possible way to get out, and every time Samonia had stopped her. She had tried the window, the back door even the chimney! Each time Samonia had jumped in front of her or grabbed her leg and said,

"Not on my watch Strawberry!" Ichigo now slumped in the corner of her room growing mushrooms on her head. Samonia rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry but you just can't leave." Ichigo grumbled a comment that Samonia couldn't make out, but knew it wasn't nice.

"Even after I explained to you the situation?" Ichigo said more audibly, her back to Samonia.

"Ya even after you explained." Samonia said a little less enthusiastically. It really was sad, but she had made a promise to the alien that she would keep her safe.

"Why are you so determined to keep me safe?" Ichigo suddenly growled, almost reading Samonia's mind.

"Because well... because you'r my only real friend and I don't want to lose you." Ichigo softened and turned towards the blonde, but now she was facing the door. "I'll um, get you some water. You must be tired after trying to escape so much." She headed out the door and closed it softly behind her. Ichigo sighed heavily, feeling guilty and pity. She got up and eyed the window, but saw it had locks on the latches.

When did she put these on? She wondered, grabbing one of the cold metal locks. She stared out the window and watched squirrels chase each other around trees and birds flutter around, trying to find sticks for nests probably. She wondered how it would be like to be a bird, free of human problems and the ability to be independent and free...

"AHHH!" A scream from downstairs made Ichigo start. She turned from the window and threw the door open, racing down the hall. She came to the stairs and went two at a time down them, turning into the kitchen. Samonia stood defensively in front of the sink with Ryou across the room from her, his hands up defensively. "Who are you? Get out of my house!" Samonia grabbed a knife off the counter behind her and held it in front of her.

"Now hold on a minute!" He waved his hands, a panicked look on his face.

"Ryou what the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo snapped, grabbing her pendent from her pocket. Wait, why didn't she turn into a mew to escape? Ok now she felt dumb...

"Ichigo wait! I'm just here to make sure you don t get away! Kisshu sent me here! Relax!"

Ichigo straightened up, surprised. "Kisshu sent you?"

"Who is this guy?" Samonia asked, still holding the knife.

"H-He's my boss um Ryou... I told you about him." Ichigo explained.

Samonia blinked. "Oh you mean the 'freaking asshole with no brain'"? Samonia quoted. Ryou rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yup." Ichigo responded, glaring at him.

"Look, Kisshu just said you were craftey and for me to watch you. Pft freaking alien telling me what to do and then threatening me..." Ryou mumbled the last sentence.

"He threatened you?" Ichigo asked, wondering what the mischevious alien had said.

"Ya he said if I hurt you at all he d tear me limb from limb. So here I am now." He looked the other way and leaned against the counter. "So this is your friend?" He motioned towards Samonia who had put the knife down but was now crossing her arms and acting very suspicious.

"Ye-"

"We are the ones asking the question." Samonia said, interrupting Ichigo. "How did you get into my house? The doors and window are locked." Ryou shrugged.

"Kisshu teleported me in here." Ryou explained.

Samonia glared at the blonde.

"I dont want you in the house. Go sit outside." She pointed towards the front door.

"What? Your joking! I'm not sitting outside! I'm suppose to watch her."

"Then if she escapes you ll be outside to stop her." Samonia snapped. Ryou started to say something else but Ichigo cut in.

"Ryou, you really are in no position to be refusing us. I've got my pendent and she s well she knows how to fight. Just go outside." He made fists and clenched his teeth, angry he was being ganged up on

"Fine." He hissed and stormed out the door. Samonia sighed heavily and looked at Ichigo as the front foor slammed shut.

"I don t like him." She growled.

"I noticed." Ichigo said under her breath as she headed back upstairs.

* * *

Ryou sat on the front step of the porch and grumbled insults.

"I don't see why it had to be me to baby sit the brats..."

"You'r acting pretty childish yourself." A voice called from above. He whipped around and saw Ichigo leaning out the window looking at him.

"I thought the doors and windows were locked." Ryou questioned. Ichigo rolled her eyes and held her mew pendent out the window with an 'isnt it obvious?' look on her face.

"Well that'll be a problem seeing she can just cut the locks off that easily..." He mumbled.

"So what made you betray us and switch to the enemy?" Ichigo asked suddently, her eyes slits. Ryou's upper lip curled back.

"I could ask you the same thing." He growled.

"I offered a treaty, Ryou. You are fighting against us now. There's a difference."

"Not if the things your siding with have hurt and killed people!"

"Our goals are the same, if the situation was reversed we would do the exact same thing." Ichigo huffed. Ryou turned back around and starred straight ahead, ignoring the girl. Suddenly something hit his head and he let out a grunt and looked at the ground to see it was a flip flop. "Don't ignore me!" Ichigo called behind him.

"Where's your friend? Isnt she suppose to be watching you to?" Ryou hissed, rubbing his head and changing the subject.

"She's making me lunch; ah would you like some?" Ryou blinked at her. Why was she offering him food? He was the enemy, right? Ichigo stared innocently down at him. "Well?" She repeated.

"S-Sure." He said. She nodded and went back inside. He stared at the window for a moment then turned around and put his face on his fists.

"Eh? Why would I be making him lunch?" Ichigo's friend questioned from the kitchen.

Ryou leaned closer to the door.

"Because Samonia, I don't believe he wants to be on the bad side... his pride gets in the way sometimes." He could only hear half of what she said. So her friend name was Samonia, ok, and something about his pride. He rolled his eyes and stood up, feeling restless. He stepped up to the porch and opened the front door. The girls were close together talking intently, but when they saw him they took large steps away from each other, Samonia looking upset and Ichigo looking like she was trying to coax a scared animal out from under a table.

"Lunch is ready." Samonia grumbled. She put three platters on the medium sized table in the corner of the kitchen and put food on them, one having noticeably less than the others (I guess he knew which was his) and placed forks spoons and knifes next to them. She sat down at the end of the table and started eating her hot dog. Ichigo stared at her food curiously.

"Erm, what s this?" She poked her hot dog. Samonia looked at her sideways while chewing her lunch. Ryou nibbled on half of a hot dog.

"It's American food." He said quietly. Ichigo blinked at it.

"Weeeelll what s it called?" She squinted at it.

"A hot dog." Samonia replied, finishing hers. Ichigo recoiled away from it, a look of disgust on her face.

"AMERICANS EAT DOGS?" She cried. Ryou snickered and Samonia smiled evily.

"Yup, these are a mix of terrior and chiwawa." Samonia whispered. Ichigo held her hands to her mouth like she was going to barf. Ryou laughed loudly and Ichigo glared at him.

"Ichigo, she's just teasing. It's not acully made out of dogs." Ryou explained. Ichigo relaxed and stared at Samonia.

"Ahhh you baka! That was mean!" She pointed at the laughing blonde.

"No it was funny! But if you really want me to get you japanese food or something, I will." Samonia cleared her plate and sat down again. Ichigo was about to answer when Ryou cut in.

"Where's your parents?" He asked rudely. Ichigo gave him the death glare.

"Well my father is working right now." She explained. Ryou raised an eyebrow.

"And your mother? I'm sure she must be exhausted trying to restrain y-"

"RYOU!" Ichigo screamed, standing up. Ryou started and looked at Ichigo confused.

"What?" He asked.

"My mother... my mother was killed in a car accident." Samonia said quietly. Silence hushed over the table. Suddenly Ryou shot up and bowed quickly.

"Gomenasai." He whispered. Turning for the door he left before either girl could say anything.

* * *

Ichigo stared after Ryou. He never apologized for anything...

"Er, I ll go check on him..." Ichigo pushed the food she had no apitite for away and stood up, excusing her self and hurring outside. She looked from left to right and didn't see him. She traveled a little farther away and something caught her elbow.

"Oi, my job s to keep you here." Ryou said. Ichigo turned and saw him looking at her sideways.

"Hey um..." She cocked her head to the side, trying to find a way to open the topic.

"Hey!" Ichigo looked around Ryou and saw Samonia standing on her porch, her purse around her shoulder. "I'm going to the store to buy you some lunch! Don't try escaping!" She gave her a serious look and headed off through the forest. Ichigo sighed and walked back to the house, sitting on the porch steps. Ryou followed, sitting next to her.

"Ryou um... You should join our side. Your not a bad guy, you would never intentialy hurt someone unless you had to." Ichigo plead. Ryou turned the other way so she couldnt see his face.

"No." he said simply. Ichigo slouched and stared at the ground, listening to nature.

There was an akward silence and Ichigo tried to think of something to talk about.

"Oh, Ryou why did you apoligize to Samonia?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, because you never apoligize." Another dissaproving look. "Ehh just tell me!" Ichigo pouted, having put her foot in her mouth. He looked up at the sky and Ichigo stared at him from the corner of her eyes, waiting for an answer. He didnt say anything for so long Ichigo thought he wasnt going to tell her. She opened her mouth to say something but he answered her.

"My mother was killed to, by the aliens. So why would i side with one of them?" Ichigo closed her mouth and turned her body towards him.

"Ryou, you may be an ass, snooty, bossy-"

"Do you have a point?" he interupted. Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"And impatient, but deep down your a good guy." She finished. He looked away again and she stared at the back of his head. Then an idea came into her head. "Why dont i just transform and bolt for it? Because i dont feel like it... I want to talk to him; to straighten things out." She inwardly battled with herself.

He turned around and his eyes were burning with apraise. It caught her off gaurd and she blinked several times.

"Ichigo, dont be upset..." He mused. She raised an eyebrow.

Then he leaned in and kissed her.  
The kiss did not last more than a couple seconds because of a puff of smoke.

* * *

Kisshu stood oposite of the Blue Knight, both of their weapons drawn.

"Masaya, this is for Ichigo, she wishes for noone to die... If this drags on for to long, shall it be a tie and Ichigo choses who she loves?" Kisshu called. Even though he would rather be defeated then raise the white flag, this would be throwing Ichigo's voice in there- for her satisfaction, so he could say he did offer a treaty before the fight.

"I think it's obvious whos she's already chosen; or better whos shes been forced into loving." The Blue Knight snarled. Kisshu smirked.

"Ok, but i did offer a peace." He smiled wickedly and tensed himself. "I've been waiting to do this for ages." He whispered. The Blue Knight got into a fighting stance. The wind ruffled his deep green locks, as his deep amber eyes locked onto it's target. He released the tension in his muscles and with a battle cry, lept forward.

* * *

Ichigo wanted to rip the stupid blonde's head off. She wanted to kick him in a place he would not like her to kick. She wanted to claw his face off. Well at least she could do the last one.

She sprang up and tore her claws down the blondes face. He screamed out in pain and threw the black cat off him. She landed on the ground and she laid her ears against her head and her tail swished back and forth. Her fur was ruffled and she hissed sharply.

"You stupid boy! I hope Kisshu kills you slowly!"' Why now? Why, of all the times in the world did she have to turn into a cat TODAY? She made her eyes slits and tore her claws down Ryou's leg. Again he screamed and shook her off.

"Ahh to think i was helping you!" He hissed.

"What?" She growled.

"Let me explain from the beggining. I've been looking deeper into how you turn into a cat, and it seems a genetic bond in-"

"Japanese please!" (Like how we say 'English please!' when somethings to complex. I figured Japanese would make more sense.)  
Ryou rolled his eyes.

"You can only turn into a cat certain weeks of the month recently, and you have to be kissed by someone who you dont love. The person you love cant turn you into a cat." Ryou crossed his arms looking upset. She let out a cat sigh.  
"Well im not done." Ryou huffed. "I plan to double cross the mew- i mean 'predators'. The only reason i'm doing this though is because they arnt fighting for the protection of the world, theyr fighting because they are holding a grudge against you and the others for falling in love with the aliens." Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the 'others' part. "I will go against them, but i dont want to have anything to do with the aliens. I'll help with our planet, but thats it. One part in my plan was getting you over there and the only way it seemed was to turn you into a cat." She sighed and mewed a quiet,

"Arigato."

He nodded then turned towards the house.

"You better go before your friend gets back." He grumbled. She blinked at him then quickly nuzzled against his ankle before running off. He looked behind him shortly then went inside to bandage his scratches.

* * *

Lettuce released a stream of water at the purple wolf, her attack amplified by Pai's fan attack. Again, Zakuro swiftly dodged it and released her whip apon the two. And again, Pai swiftly cancled it out. Lettuce was getting frustrated, and was running out of energy. Pai suddently released an electric attack and Lettuce straightened up with an idea.

"Pai! Combine your electrical attack with mine!" Lettuce shouted, avoiding a kick. He nodded and quickly teleported near her. Lettuce jumped into a tree with Pai following and she aimed at Zakuro.  
"I hope this doesnt backfire!" She thought. "RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"

"KUU RAI SEN!" He boomed and pointed his shot at her water. Zakuro tried jumping out of the way, but was to late. the water hit her, followed by an electric shock. She was blown away and hit a tree, twitching slightly from the electricity. She slumped over finally, unconcese. Lettuce got on one knee, the electricity HAD backfired, just not as intense as it hit Zakuro. She breathed deeply and Pai bent down and supported her up.

"You alright?" He asked smoothly. She nodded and tried stepping away, but only succeded in tripping into Pai. She blushed slightly and Pai picked her up bridal style and hoped to the ground with her. He placed her against a tree and she weakly gripped her pendent.

"Pudding... Are you alright?" Lettuce rasped.

"Hai! Pudding and Taru-Taru defeated Mint, she was being naughty so now she's taking a time-out na-no-da!"

"Zakuro! Onee sama! Are you ok? Onee sama!" Mint cried in the background.

"We defeated Zakuro also." Mint snarled. "What should we do with them?" Lettuce asked.

"I think i'd be a good idea to probe them for information." Pai stated. Lettuce nodded and repeated what Pai said.

"Good idea na-no-da!" Pudding exlaimed.

"Let's meet up then." Lettuce said. "Where are you?"

"I'll show you with my power extension na-no-da!" Pudding said.

"ok." lettuce shakily got up and pai wraped an arm around her waist. He bent down and threw Zakuro over his shoulder also. They flew into the air as Lettuce waited for the power extension. A beam of orange light to their left shot into the sky. Pai flew near it and they saw Pudding taruto and mint below. Pai smoothly landed and gently released lettuce, then dumped Zakuro next to the tied up Mint.

Taruto quickly tied up the unconces girl with vines, as he had done to Mint.

"Onee sama!" Mint cried.

"We want to know why you are attacking us!" Lettuce said boldly. Mint didnt even spare her a glance, for all her attention was on Zakuro.

"Mint onee chan!" Pudding pouted. Mint turned and narrowed her eyes at them.

"Why? Because you all have forgotten our mission! To rid the earth of aliens! yet youv all fallen for them, and teamed up with them! We split off from your weak organization to complete the task that was given to us; save the earth! So we plan to do that! By destroying the aliens and the old protectors of the earth, we'll finally succeed in protecting the planet!" Mint ranted.

Everyone stared down at her.

"If we work together we can save much more than our planet, we can save another." Lettuce said quietly. Mint snarled but didn't say anything.

"I think it's time we continue our search for our comrades." Pai said. Lettuce and Pudding nodded. Taruto rubbed the back of his neck.

"So we leaving them here?" he asked. The four looked at the prisoners.

"Guess so." Pai said coldly.

"Lets go na-no-da!" Pudding said energeticly. Mint blinked at them in panic.

"W-wait! You can't just leave us here!"

"watch us." Taruto stuck his tounge at her.

And as she watched they turned and walked away.

**Samonia: oh god... I'm so sorry... I know i promised to make this the fighting chapter but the chapter started getting to long... Please... NOOOO!**

**Ichigo: she's getting attacked by an angry mob. :D Ichigo: o.o remind me never to write a fanfiction...**

**Kisshu: you know you Want to do a lemon with me ;)**

**Ichigo: No.**

**Samonia: Again sorry about the grammar and everything, for redemtion no needed reviews, although they are preffered *sweat drops* I'm so sorry... sorry sorry sorry...**


	27. Deep Blue

**FORGIVE THE LONELY**

**Samonia: Ah ok, two things. The first is sorry to those who read this chapter before it was edited. Second, I typed the old one at like, one in the morning or something crazy like that and didn't think to go over it. So yes, this is the updated chapter :) To those who read the first version of this chap, here is a cookie! *gives them cookies* :3 Hopefully this one won't seem like it's on crack *sweatdrops***

**Kisshu: Ooohhhh this is a shocker!**

**Samonia: Quit reading my story ahead of time! *whacks***

**Kisshu: Ahh you can't blame me! It's shocking...**

**Ichigo: Hmmm I think you took an idea a reviewer had and morphed it into something... Diffrent.**

**Samonia: Well it's unexpected so... Yup**

**Kisshu: NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! Now do the story! oh and it's still without spell check T.T and this one is LONG! LONG LONG! hope your happy with it :D**

"SHE WHAT?" Samonia snatched Ryou by the collar of his shirt roughly.

"S-She escaped when I was taking a nap!" He tried to release her grip on him but she held strong.

"Of all the- we have to find her!" Samonia threw the groceries onto the kitchen table and started dragging him towards the door.

"Let. Go!" He managed to twist out of her grip.

"Come on she's proably headed towards the fight! I can't let her get hurt like that! Come on!" She despratly reached out for his shirt but he stepped out of her reach.

"Listen!" He ordered. She stopped and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now watch." He said with a gentler voice. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Suddently a light blue aura sourounded him and she gasped as he started to shrink. He changed drasticly, and when he was done Samonia was staring at a little cat with a bandana tied around it's neck.

"R-Ryou?" She stammered, blinking in shock at the cat. It gave a meow that oddly, sounded sarcastic. As if he was saying 'duh who else?'

* * *

Ichigo panted as her paws slammed against the dirt. Gotta get there...

She reached the end of the forest and wobbled. Gotta get there...

She pushed herself past her house. Enough. She couldn't...

She collapsed and gasped for breath. She shut her eyes and took a break, but a voice in the back of her head said to hurry. She sauntered up and ran a little farther. She wasn't far from the park now, she just needed to push herself a little more...

There! The park! Yes she was almost-

"Ichigo? Look it's Ichigo!" Lettuce's voice cut through her joy and she skidded to a stop. "Do you know where Kisshu or Masaya is?"

"Why are you a cat na-no-da?"

"They're suppose to be fighting today." Pai stated. Thank you captain obvious.

"Who kissed you na-no-da?"

"Hush Pudding!" Taruto hissed.

"Pudding will not be quiet Taru-Taru na-no-da!"

"If you call me that one more time..."

"It seems she was on her way to the park." Lettuce said.

"Taru-Taru Taru-Taru Taru-Taru na-no-da!" **(Samonia: try saying that fast XP)**

"Yes it seems like she may know where they are." Pai contemplated for a moment.

"That's it! I'm gunna-" Taruto's threat to Pudding was cut short.

"MEOOOWWWWWW!"

They all silenced. Ichigo's tail whipped back and forth. She hopped up on Pudding and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. It seemed to work because there was a puff of smoke and then she was back to normal. She stood upright and cleared her throat.

"I knew about the fight before any of you. I know where they are. I am going to watch and help if I am needed. I am a cat because Ryou kissed me." She raised her chin up to ignore the stares. She quickly kissed Pudding on the cheek again and she became a cat once more.

"Why did she turn back into a cat na-no-da?" Pudding questioned.

"I think so she could get to the park unnoticed..." Lettuce answered. Ichigo raised her kitty nose and zipped under Lettuce's legs.

"Follow her!" Pai ordered. She put the brakes on and swung her body around.

"Hissss!" She showed all her teeth and she swiped at them.

"She doesn't want us to follow her na-no-da?" Pudding questioned. Ichigo's tail swished back and forth.

"She doesn't want us to get hurt in being there." Lettuce translated. Oh Lettuce, how understanding you are. Ichigo turned for the park again hoping they wouldn't follow her. The mews and aliens looked at each other warily.

"Fine." Pai huffed. "But don't excpect us gone for long." Ichigo ran off again towards the park.

* * *

"EEEEEHHH? You can turn into a cat?" Samonia exlaimed. Ryou had returned to his normal self and rubbed his ear that she had so kindly screetched into.

"I think that's kind of obvious by now..." he mumbled.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" She questioned.

"You wouldn't of believed me if I had told you so I showed you." Ryou explained. Samonia looked at him skepticaly.

"wait what was the point of that?" She asked.

Honestly, it was to distract her from Ichigo.

"I felt it neccesary to show it to you now so you wouldn't get freaked out when it happened later." He chuckled at her dumbfounded expression. She shook her head to rid the expression on her face.

"So... Anything else I should know about?" She grumbled.

"I can only stay a cat for ten minutes, otherwise I'll be stuck as a cat forever."

"Anything about Ichigo she may have- oh crap Ichigo!" Damn.

"Look I need to tell you something." He grabbed her elbow as she attempted to run out the door. "Ichigo didn't escape, I let her go. She needs to be there because the predetors are planning to-"

"You IDIOT! You could have just her in grave danger! I don't care what they are planning to do, Ichigo won't be safe!"

"She can handle herself!" Ryou shouted. Samonia glared daggers at him.

"Let go of me." She hissed through her teeth.

"No, your going to jump right in the middle of the fight and you don't have superhero powers to work with!"

"That doesn't matter! I have to be there for my friend! If she's in trouble- I-I'll never forgive myself if she..." Samonia shook her head back and forth. "I HATE FEELING USELESS!" She screamed and tore from Ryou's grip.

"SAMONIA!" He shouted and made a grab for her, but she was sprinting away from the house. He switched to Alto and sped after her in hot persute.

* * *

Here. She was here. The park she needed to be at as if her life depended on it.

She could hear metal hitting against metal with her extra sensitive ears and she jumped into a bush. Peeking out from a hole she saw quick paced blue, yellow, green and brown. Now the problom was; she was a cat.

Masaya had only seen her once as a cat, and Kisshu had never seen her as a cat. could she work as a distraction? Oh but who did she want to win? It was an impossible choice, like a favorate child.

She couldn't let the deppression get her now, she needed to be alert in case anything happened. She wasn't sure why, but she felt like something very bad was going to happen. It was an out of place feeling in the pit of her stomach, making her crease her kitty forehead and feel restless.

As she thought about this, she heard noises. Teleportation. She mentally growled and looked up to see red, yellow, purple and green dots in the sky. Ohhhh she was going to give them a peice of her mind. First though, she needed to do something about the fight. She decided a destraction would be the best way to make herself usefull.

Ichigo crounched back and a little voice in the back of her head screamed to think this over, but she silenced it with her more adventureous voice. She sprang out from her hiding place, landing on a blonde aliens face. Although she wasn't mad at him, she held a small grudge for him causing this all. So, what did that little kitty do to that aliens face? Claw at it as hard as she could.

"AAAH!" He screached and grabbed at her but she got to rake her claws across his ears in the process of being thrown off. She landed on all fours and laid her ears against her head, swished her tail back and forth and hissed feircly. The Blue Knight was holding his face in agony and Kisshu was about to chase her. She felt kinda bad for hurting Masaya, but he deserved it. Feeling that her work was done she was about to turn and run before they started attacking her, when someone snatched her up by the skin on her neck and pulled her up to eye level. She was soon staring into the bright blue orbs of the Blue Knight.

"Meooww!" She hissed and reached out to scratch his much abused face again but he pulled her back and squinted at her. She thrashed around and hissed feircley.

"Ich...Ichigo?" She stoped thrashing. Her eyes got huge as he raised his eyebrows in shock. She quickly lashed out again out of panic but he held her a distance so she couldn't reach. She was freaking out. No this wasn't suppose to happen, she wasn't suppose to get caught!

'told you so.' The little voice in the back of her head whispered. She mentally kicked herself for being dumb.

"Cant be..." He whispered. Oh thank god. He started to lower her down but suddently brought her up again. "Just to be sure..." He landed a quick kiss on her kitty nose.

* * *

Samonia pushed forward, she knew Ryou wasn't far away but she also knew he could only last ten minutes in his cat form, and soon enough she would gain the lead. She panted heavily and skidded around the corner. She had been to the park a couple times, she just hoped she remembered where it was. A sound like that of small firecrackers behind her made her stop and back peddel a bit. Around the corner she had just turned, Ryou, human form, was on his knees panting. She gasped and turned and flew forward, right into a pole. She fell and landed on her back, now seeing two poles instead of one.

"Aooooohh..." She groaned in pain, shutting her eyes tight as she felt a massive headache approach.

"You... Alright?" Ryou's exhausted voice entered her ears and she tried getting up but felt a pair of arms push her back down. "Your bleeding. I'll get Keiichiro." He said, his breath restored. She didn't open her eyes because she felt like the world would explode if she did. She heard Ryou talking, proably on a cell phone talking to this 'Keiichiro'. "Ya she's bleeding pretty bad, can you come down to Maple street?" ok so she wasn't getting close to the park anytime soon.

She drifted in and out of concesness and soon felt pressure on her forehead, like soft fabric. "Dont freak out I'm just putting pressure on your cut so you don't bleed to death till Keiichiro gets here." he explained. She was hurting all over, but his cool voice continued to encourage her to stay awake.  
Soon the sound of a car was close and numerous other noises. The pressure was removed from her head and she felt something wet on it, then a sharp sting.

"Garrhh!" She gasped.

"Sorry, this will sting a little." A warm voice said. She twitched in pain untill it was removed and a damp fabric wiped over her head, this one didn't sting so she remained quiet. A dry fabric was patted on her forehead, and then the man's voice spoke again. "I need you to lift your head, can you do that?" He asked calmly. She grunted and lifted her head up and the man quickly wrapped what felt like bandages around her forehead. He gently pulled her up to a sitting position and her head didn't feel like hell had been let loose inside it anymore, just a dull tingle remained. She opened her eyes a crack then fully. The man looked like a baker, and she was pretty sure she'd heard Ichigo mention something about a Keiichiro now that she could think clearly.

"Thank you." She said sincerly. He just smiled and chuckled, and it sounded like wind chimes in the breeze.

"You should thank Ryou, he called me. If he hadn't, you could have been in serious trouble."

"Well she's in serious trouble now anyways." Ryou growled. Samonia rolled her eyes.

"I was just trying to protect my friends. And I am perfectly capable of protecting myself." She snapped. She turned around to face him, and a tint of red carresed her cheeks as she saw he was without a shirt.

"Really? So you would have been fine if I hadn't of been here when you cut open your head just now?" He asked crossily. She pouted and growled.

"Someone would have come across me and called for help!"

"Like I did? Face it, your not invincable. No one is. Now you can either accept that you need help or you can go home."

"Now you listen h- wait, help?" She paused her rave.

"Yes baka girl, do you want me to assist you or not?" Ryou responded rudley.

"You know blondie, your really starting to get on my nerves... but you could be useful."

"Hypocrite! Your blonde to!" He accused.

"Anyways, I accept your offer." She said, ignoring his statement. "And would it kill you to put your shirt on?" She hissed.

"Well I used it to make sure you didn't die so unless you want to give me your shirt then no, I don't have one to wear at the moment." she glanced at the blood soaked shirt in his hands and regretted snapping at him a little.

"He informed me on the phone, don't worry about Ichigo. She's a strong girl. It seems though so are you." Keiichiro nodded and stood up from his kneeling position and dusted himself off before getting into his car. "I'll be in touch." He called out the window as he sped down the street.

* * *

"Ohhh CRRAAAPPP!" Taruto shouted as Ichigo was lifted up by the Blue Knight below.

"Taruto shush." Pai commanded. Taruto pulled at his pigtails.

"That stupid stupid STUPID girl! He's about to kiss her!" Taruto hissed.

"We have to save onee chan!" Pudding exclaimed.

"Hai." Lettuce said quietly. They were all watching from above, the girls being held up by the aliens. They had followed Ichigo regardless of her wishes and now saw she really didn't have a plan from the start.

"What do you suggest we do?" Pai asked in an off monotone voice.

"We should go distract na-no-da?" Pudding asked Taruto.

"Hu?" He asked. then she wiggled out of his grip and started to fall. "Pudding!" Taruto shouted in alarm and dove after her.

"Look up HEEEEEEEEERE!" Pudding shouted as she fell. Taruto caught her just before she hit the ground. They were behind a tree, so Taruto was pretty sure they didn't see them.

But whatever Pudding had planned, it worked. The Blue Knight dropped Ichigo and turned the way the comotion was centered. She changed back to human as she hit the ground, out of the Blue Knight's vision. She scurried away into a bush, undiscovered.

"P-Pudding you dummy!" He hissed.

"Pudding saved onee chan!" Pudding rejoiced. Taruto looked up and indeed Ichigo was no where to be seen.

"Let's go you crazy monkey." He grumbled and teleported back into the air with Pai and Lettuce.

"Oh Pudding! You gave me a scare! Please don't do that again!" Lettuce sighed in relief that the young girl was ok.

"Ok! As long as my onee chans are safe!" Pudding smiled.

"Good catch Taruto." Pai said quietly. Taruto nodded and continued to watch the scene below.

* * *

Samonia raced down the street with Ryou by her side.

"So what's the plan?" Samonia huffed as they neared the park.

"Get there before the Predators. From what the others have told me through their communicators, they have bound both up and Zakuro is knocked out. But from what I can guess from their strength, they have proably already escaped." He said darkly. Samonia gave him a questionable glance but he didn't see it so she just pushed forward. The park was now in sight. Unfourtunatley, so were two girls who looked pissed off.

"You!" Mint pointed a gloved finger at Samonia. "Your one of HER friends arnt you?" She hissed, readying her bow.

"What are you doing with this girl Ryou?" Zakuro asked calmer then Mint.

"Im doing what's right! You two lost focus of the goal! Your just doing this for revenge now rather than the saftey of others!" Ryou shouted.

"Didn't you start the mew project for the sole reason that your parents were killed from an alien chimera animal? Don't lie to yourself, you really just want revenge too." Zakuro readied her whip.

"Thats not true! I created the mew project so incidents like mine didn't happen to others!" Ryou took a stance.

"In the end, it always comes back to pain, suffering and revenge. We want to end that cycle here and now, while disposing of the obsolete and useless remains, in other words the weak organization Tokyo Mew Mew." Zakuro said.

"But your a mew too!" Samonia shouted. The three looked at her. "This is wrong!"

"Silence child." Zakuro said in a harsh tone.

"Do NOT tell me what to do!" Samonia snapped as she ran forward, ready to land a punch to the purple girl. Zakuro was all too prepared though, and expertly dodged her punch and counterattacked with a gut kick. Samonia doubled over in pain and Mint aimed her shot at the blonde's head. Ryou grabbed Mint from behind and wrapped his arm around her throat, glaring at Zakuro. Zakuro twitched in irritation and took a step back from Samonia.

"You ok Samonia?" He called.

"Just... Dandy..." She hissed, crumpled on the ground.

"Let g-ahck!" Ryou increased the pressure on her neck.

"Let her go and we will leave." Zakuro said calmly. Suddently Samonia twisted from her spot on the ground and raked her nails across Zakuro's leg. Zakuro hissed and attempted to kick her but Ryou shouted and jerked Mint a bit, signaling he had control. Zakuro lowered her foot and pulled her whip out.

"I don't have time for this." Zakuro hissed, but strangley, it sounded like... Her voice was... Mixed with someone else's? "Just a little more time. I want to finish this." Zakuro said, the odd voice no longer mixed into hers.

Before Ryou could think further Zakuro's whip came down near his foot and he jumped back, accidengly releasing Mint. Mint turned and quickly punched him across the face. Stumbling back, Ryou tripped and fell, allowing the two to over power him.

"RYOU!" Samonia shreiked, completly useless on the ground.  
But suddently the girls stopped and twitched. Zakuro fell on her knees and grabbed her head, and Mint soon did the same.

"Like I said," Zakuro hissed, the deep voice mixed with hers again. "I'm done waiting!"

* * *

Kisshu wasn't sure what just happened. He was batteling the Blue Knight, a cat attacked them, the Blue Knight kissed it, Pudding fell from the sky to be caught by Taruto, and the cat turned into Ichigo? He blinked but his sanity would have to be questioned later, for his enemy had his defenses down. He quickly teleported behind the bewildered Blue Knight.

"Gotcha!" He shouted and pulled his sais back, aiming for his heart. But just as he was about to end it, Masaya burst with an auora so strong, it knocked Kisshu back.

Kisshu flew back into a tree and dropped his sais. He rubbed the back of his head and his vision had spots in it.  
"What the..." Suddently Kisshu heard something. He looked up and the Blue Knight had fallen on his knees, gripping his head.

Just then, Ichigo emerged from a bush. Aha, so she was the kitty.

"W-Whats going on?" She asked, staring at the Blue Knight. "Masaya?" She asked quietly. The Blue Knight's head snapped up.

"Do not call me that!" He bellowed in a voice that sounded demonic. Ichigo paled and walked backward to Kisshu. She sat down next to him and he pulled her to him protectivley.

"I should have guessed." Kisshu mumbled. Zakuro and Mint emerged from behind a tree, both their eyes dim and far away.

"I am a supperior being you know as-!" Bellowed all three at the same time, and then a bright flash exploded from each of their bodies. Kisshu sheilded Ichigo as he shut his eyes tight. Pai and Taruto turned their passangers the other way so's not to be blinded by the light. Samonia croached over Ryou defensivley and covered her eyes. When the light faded, instead of two former mews and an alien, there stood a tall paper white alien with long black hair, long dark blue robes and peircing blue eyes.

"-Deep Blue!"

**Samonia: TOLD you it was shocking.**

**Ichigo: OMG so that's why they were being bitches!**

**Samonia: Full explination in next chapter, look forward to it ne?**

**Kisshu: oh god what are you going to rack the reviews up to now?**

**Samonia: well for that horrid past chapter, only 135.**

**Ichigo: ya... Cookie for everyone who forgets that old one! :D**

**Kisshu: REVIEW!**

**Samonia: Oh one more thing, do you guys think I need an editor? You know, someone to read the chapter before I post it and to make suggestions, corrections etc.? I think I do need one to help make me a better writer. So if anyone's interested PM me but there are requirements. **

**1: You have to have watched the whole series, not the English version but the original ( because they are a little diffrent and this is based off the Japanese version and I dont want any confusion) **

**2: You have to have an imagination and creativity. **

**3: You have to have good grammer (or at least spell check) **

**4: You have to be a good writer. **

**I'll say in the opening 'Edited by _' so you get credit for helping. Thanks and dont forget to review! **


	28. All together now

**WARNING IDIOT ALERT**

**Dear readers, I am extremely sorry but chapter 28 was deleted accidently, and I do not have it saved anywhere. I will give you the rundown of how the chap went, I am extremely sad that it has to be told this way.**

**The reason Deep Blue was able to host in three people was because he extended some of his power to Mint and Zakuro, but the only way he was able to do that is because he hosts in people with anger and sadness. He extended some of his power to Mint and Zakuro the day they stromed out of the hospital. He planned to destroy the mews by doing this, making them two mews short. Samonia, Ryou, Pai, Lettuce, Taruto and Pudding show up. **

**Again, it is my deepest regrets to have accidently deleted the chapter. I hope you continue to read my story, regardless of the costly mistake I have made. **

**Samonia/newmew4you**


	29. The final battle

**FORGIVE THE LONELY**

**Samonia: *Bows* GOMEN GOMEN I know it's been two weeks since I've updated, and I'm terribly sorry! Hold on let me rave for a second…**

**I GOT A PILLOW PET I GOT MW BACK I GOT NEW ART SUPPLIES IM SO INCREADABLY HAPPY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS 2011 YAAA**

**Kisshu: *Ears bleeding* ow.**

**Ichigo: Really.**

**Samonia: Sorry I'm just incredibly excited! I got a pillow pet, a penguin :3 I got my Microsoft Word back so I don't have to use Fanfiction's crappy half assed spell check, and I got new art equipment *o* But I do feel guilty about not updating in two weeks : (**

**Ichigo: You only updated once through this whole winter break… what were you doing?**

**Samonia: Nothing. Writers block was stabbing me in the eye through the whole two weeks.**

**Kisshu: Ya what about your science project that's worth 90% of your grade?**

**Samonia: …. Oh shit.**

**Kisshu: *face palm* geez…**

**Samonia: I have less than a week to do a project that takes two months… Aren't I smart? But hey I am updating, so I chose you guys over my cheap school who can't even afford a nurse… ANYWHO NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW oh and one last thing, Mystic Yoshie don't worry your one shot is on the brink of being done :D I feel like a super hero right now because of all I'm juggling. Sorry for the long opening, I'm sure your just skipping to the story *sweat drops* Hehe one more time, IF YOUR READING THIS POST 'PILLOW PET POWER!' in your review ^^**

**Kisshu: I think your pushing that a little bit…**

**Samonia: To bad! I want to know people read all the stuff! Okeydokey, story time at last!**

Deep Blue lunged back as a black fur ball lunged at his face. He stumbled back and swiped his sword at the attacker. Alto dodged it nimbly and jumped for his face again, but Deep Blue was faster. He slapped Alto away and he skidded across the grass then transformed back to human form. Ryou was smug as he wiped his cheek with a bruise on it, for on Deep Blue's cheek was a scratch. The god lifted his hand up to his cheek and wiped the blood away, a cold look in his eyes.

"You dare challenge me?" He boomed, facing Ryou.

"No!" Samonia ran next to him. "We dare to challenge you! Whoever you are, your an enemy!" She turned her head to Ryou slightly. "Who is this guy?" She whispered.

"That's Deep Blue, and by what I assume, he was sleeping in Mint, Zakuro and Masaya. Just recently he has overpowered them and taken control… He's like a god." Ryou explained. Samonia had a blank look on her face for a few seconds, but then it turned into an anticipation kind of look that was set in her eyes.

"A god hu? Well won't dad be proud if I help defeat one of those!" She chuckled and smiled evilly. Ryou stared at her, and then smiled along with her.

"Just don't get killed and we'll give you some credit." He whispered. Samonia stuck her tongue at him and took a stance next to him.

"Oh well isn't that nice, your standing up for him. That just means you will die alongside with him!" Deep Blue held his arm out, palm facing Ryou and Samonia. Ryou quickly grabbed Samonia's arm and pulled her to the side just as a blast of energy shot out at the spot.

"Mind moving a little faster?" Ryou hissed.

"Well sorry, no one told me he could shoot lasers out of his hand!" Samonia snapped back as she hid behind a tree. Deep Blue snarled and aimed at the tree she was hiding behind.

"I won't miss again." He promised and energy gathered in his palm.

"Oh yes you will!" Deep Blue's arm was slapped away from its target as a pair of clickity clackers hit it. "Stay away from them!" Taruto growled, spinning his weapon on his finger.

"Let's go!" Lettuce shouted to the three mews.

Ichigo stood to join her comrades but Kisshu grabbed her elbow.

"Let's go together." He said firmly. Ichigo nodded and grabbed his hand as they ran to stand with the others.

Deep Blue raised his sword and laughed evilly.

"End it now!" He screamed to the heavens and before anyone's weapons could reach him he slammed his sword into the ground.

The sword created a crack that spread out in front of Deep Blue and separated half of the group. Ichigo Pudding and Lettuce ended up on the left side of the huge crack, the aliens on the right.

"Ichigo!" Kisshu started to levitate over the crack but Deep Blue quickly blocked his path and swiped at him. Kisshu retreated and drew his sai's, his pupils growing smaller and smaller. "Get out of my way!" He yelled and attacked the god. Pai and Taruto joined the battle shortly and soon the four aliens were fighting over the wide crevice in the earth.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo took one step closer to the gap, intending to jump over it and somehow help her lover, but Lettuce put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Don't; you'll distract him and then Deep Blue will gain the upper hand, wait for an opportunity when he gets close enough, then we'll attack."

"If he gets hurt I'm just supposed to sit here and wait? No I have to help somehow!" Ichigo tried again but Pudding grabbed onto her leg this time.

"Onee-chan has to stay safe, na-no-da!" Pudding cried with wide eyes. Ichigo stilled and stared at Pudding.

"O-Okay Pudding… Lettuce… but watch them closely." Pudding smiled in triumph and jumped away from her leg, fully prepared for an attack whenever needed. Lettuce patted Pudding on the head kindly and then turned with a focused vision on the battle, specifically Pai.

Kisshu slashed at the jet black haired alien and missed, falling out of rhythm a bit, allowing Deep Blue an opening, but Pai closed the opening when he shot his lightening attack at the god. Taruto caught the alien from behind but missed by an inch when Deep Blue flew out of his range.

"You three are pathetic excuses for my kind. You should be disposed of without mercy, although Kish… I shall be certain to save your punishment to be the worst." Deep Blue motioned behind him to the three girls and Kisshu could guess what he had in mind. Deep Blue flashed his razor sharp teeth at them and Kisshu gripped his sai's tighter.

"You bastard! You won't touch a hair on her head!" Kisshu lunged forward with his sai pulled back, ready to strike. Deep Blue blocked his attack with his thick sword and counterattacked, giving Kisshu a slash to the side of his face.

"KISSHU!" Ichigo gasped as Deep Blue pulled his sword back, about to strike him again. Her response was immediate, and although Lettuce grabbed her shoulder, Ichigo shook it off. She leapt off the edge and grabbed Deep Blue from behind, catching him off guard.

"Ichigo!" Lettuce screeched. She hung onto the alien's neck and held on tight, giving Kisshu enough time to get away.

"Get off me human!" He twisted but she held on tight. A pair of hands from behind her pulled on her hips and she fell back into his hard back, and he brought her back to the left side of the crack. Pai and Taruto teleported over there quickly and held onto their mews as well.

"Since you seem to want a cruel death, I shall deliver it to you without any more delay!" Deep Blue lifted his sword again, except this time blue energy gathered at the tip and Pai gasped.

"If he hits the ground with that now, it will destroy the whole area!" He exclaimed.

"That won't happen!"

Everyone turned their heads to see Ryou standing in front of the tree Samonia was hiding behind. "Get 'em Mew Rosemary!" He said and dramatically pointed towards Deep Blue.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Samonia came from around the tree, completely different. Her hair was longer and pulled into a side ponytail to her right, she wore a skin tight long-sleeved top that cut off above her naval and had a zipper down the middle, the top unzipped a bit. It was black except for the underside of her arms which was white and most of her front was white too. She had on black gloves and a skirt with a belt, the belt was white with a black swirly buckle, and the skirt was black except for an oval design that repeated itself at the bottom of the skirt, the ovals being white. She had tall orange boots with no heels, and a black and white band on her right upper leg. But the two most noticeable things about her was the short, wide black tail behind her and the black and white band around her neck with a golden pendent resting on her chest, with a black swirl engraved into it.

"A... New mew?" Ichigo breathed. Ryou threw his hand out.

"Now!" He shouted.

Samonia spread her feet apart and got into a battle ready stance.

"Ok let's see if I can do this!" She mumbled. "Blizzard Inferno!" A bright flash appeared and a boomerang with a snowflake pattern appeared in her left hand. "Alright!" She exclaimed. Deep Blue twitched in irritation and without saying a word, teleported over to her and pulled his sword back, ready to strike. Samonia raised her boomerang as he swung his sword, and blocked it. He narrowed his icy eyes and put more pressure into it but she held strong.

"Let's hit him now!" Ichigo stated. Everyone pulled themselves from shock and agreed. Ichigo held onto Kisshu and touched his slash.

"Better me than you hunny." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Now let's get this son of a bitch." He said deviously as he summoned his Sais. She hesitated but nodded, worry still in her eyes.

"We're coming Samonia! RIBBON STRAWBERRY SUPRISE!"

"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"

"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"

Samonia jumped back from him as the attacks neared.

"RIBBON BLIZZARD INFERNO!" Samonia threw her boomerang, and it circled around Deep Blue, and in the blink of an eye ice sickles were being hurled at him.

"Urgh!" He exclaimed. The three other mew's attacks were unavoidable now, for he was stuck in Samonia's attack. His eyes widened as it neared. "No!" He screamed, as all the attacks slammed into him. He was blown back and skittered to a stop at the edge of the crevice.

"Allow me." Kisshu said darkly, and appeared in front of the alien, before swiftly stabbing him through the heart. Deep Blue grabbed his sai and gasped as blood trickled from his mouth. All of a sudden the evil alien started to hoarsely laugh.

"They are gone, I've... I've erased them." He smiled wickedly, his teeth tinted in blood. Kisshu swiftly pulled his sai out in disgust and without a second to spare, kicked Deep Blue over the edge.

**Samonia: Kind of a dark ending, I know. Hehe and what's up with Samonia being a mew? Well don't get all 'OC+mew=cliché' on me, even though it is sort of kind of true. I didn't want to make her a mew, but I found it would solve the situation quite nicely. Oh and don't worry, I'll explain next chapter the technicalities and shit ;) A big thanks to a couple of people, my assistant (hehe Mystic Yoshie knows who that is) for helping me come up with Samonia's weapon and creepy perverted fangirl for helping me come up with the name of the weapon. Thanks Mystic Yoshie for the suggestions too!**

**Kisshu: WAIT what about Mint and Zakuro?**

**Ichigo: And Masaya?**

**Kisshu: I'm not so worried about him.**

**Samonia: Hehe cliffy! Don't put too many questions in your reviews; I'll have answers in the next chapter! Is this too short? Ehh I don't know… 155 reviews pwety pwez? **

**Kisshu: Hehe didn't you totally flunk your math test?**

**Samonia: …shut up and encourage reviewers.**

**Kisshu: *rips off shirt* REVIEW!**

**Samonia: also, Samonia's Mew pic is now up on DA here is the link~! .com/gallery/#/d37imx6**


	30. Revival and death

**FORGIVE THE LONELY**

**Samonia: *cries***

**Kisshu: Why is she crying?**

**Ichigo: Her birthday was a while ago but she was sick so she couldn't do anything.**

**Samonia: But it's ok because my new bestie Kacy-X-Kisshu-4evr is donating me a story and I'm doing the same for her! She's so nice! *glomps* Go check out the one for her it's called 'Club Tokyo Mew Mew'**

**Kisshu: That's great…? Anyways…. the story?**

**Samonia: *dries tears* Yes I've been sick as I said so things have been goen kind of slow. So here it is, new chappy!**

**Ichigo: NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! Otherwise this story would come true *shivers in fear***

**Samonia: Shuueeettt upp *duck tapes Ichigo's mouth* ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Kisshu…" Ichigo approached Kisshu from behind and wrapped her hands around his waist.

"I'm sorry Ichigo…. I couldn't save them." Kisshu whispered. Ichigo squeezed him tighter, her eyes on the ground. There was an eerie silence for a couple seconds before some one said anything.

"Well… why are we all sulking?" Everyone turned towards Samonia.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo gasped.

"Look, I know that we couldn't save those other three… but look at it this way. At least we didn't lose anyone else like Ichigo or erm, Lettuce was it?" Lettuce nodded slowly. "We should be at least a little happy that we made it… I'm sorry I'm probably not helping much…" Samonia mumbled. Ichigo hesitantly unlatched herself from Kisshu and slowly walked over to Samonia. She cautiously put her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I get what you're trying to say, and… thank you. Your right." She offered a kind smile to her friend. Samonia gave a small smile in response.

"Can we have something like a... Moment of silence for them?" Samonia asked hesitantly. Ichigo nodded and took Samonia's hands. They both closed their eyes, and soon everyone was doing the same. Kisshu walked over and held Ichigo's hand firmly. Lettuce Pudding and Ryou held hands and they all closed their eyes in silence. Pai and Taruto stood by and simply watched, knowing this was a moment for the others.

* * *

Blue. That's what Mint saw when she opened her eyes. A light blue seemed to be emitting off of her body. Also, pitch blackness. She couldn't see past where the glow stopped.

"W-Where..." Her voice was hoarse and her memory was foggy. She blinked against the light blue aurora and looked to her left. "Zakuro!" She whispered, seeing the purple haired beauty asleep on the ground, also illuminated in blue. She staggered to her feet but fell more than once, her legs felt like jelly. She pressed on and managed to get by the sleeping girl's side. She shook the model lightly, and she jolted awake, making Mint start.

"Where are..." Cough cough "...We?" Zakuro asked, her voice also scratchy.

Mint shook her head, not wanting to use her voice. They were both in their normal clothes, and they seemed unharmed. A light moan from behind the girls made them Turn quickly, to see Masaya in a heap, emitting a low glow, very dim compared to theirs.

"Ma-Masaya?" Mint whispered. He struggled to get on his knees, and when he did both girls gasped. He was scratched up, with a dry blood trail coming from his mouth. "Wh-What happened?" Mint squeaked. He blinked a couple times then gripped his head.

"It's all my fault..." He mumbled hoarsely.

"What...is?" Zakuro questioned with effort.

"This!" Masaya exclaimed, which sent him into a coughing fit. "Listen, there's not much time until the mew aqua wears off. Deep Blue hosted in me, then extended some of his power to you two."

"That's right!" Mint exclaimed, then rubbing her throat. "He used me... I remember now! And then... And then when he was falling-"

"Masaya broke through and divided the mew aqua in him up so we would survive the... The fall." Zakuro finished, coughing at the end.

"Masaya... Why are you so beat up?" Mint asked.

"I couldn't quite... Divide it equally." He sadly chuckled. Mint stared at him in horror.

"You... Baka! How could you not give yourself... Enough...?" Mint's voice faltered.

"You have to go now... While it's still... Fresh... It'll wear off and then you'll be stuck down here..." Masaya's eyelids fluttered.

"Mint..." Zakuro said cautiously, somehow getting her voice back enough to say it sternly.

"You'll come to!" Mint pushed, ignoring Zakuro for once. Masaya shook his head lightly.

"The mew aqua in me... I don't deserve it." Before Mint could say anything back the small area lit up in a bright light and the girls had to close their eyes. When it subsided, a glowing orb was in Masaya's hand, and he was no longer glowing. "This is for... Kisshu's planet... Give it to him..." Masaya held it up to Mint weakly. The girl shook her head.

"Zakuro can carry you back, it'll be fine!" Mint continued. She would not leave him to die here.

"It's to... Late..." Masaya coughed more, and the orb slipped from his hand. Zakuro threw herself forward and caught it in time.

"Mint..." Zakuro said again. The navy haired girl stared at Masaya with tears in her eyes. She couldn't leave someone who had just saved them here to die; the thought was horrid to Mint.

"Baka! There are people who... Need you... What about your family?" Mint reached out and grabbed Masaya's shaking hand.

"Mint." Zakuro stated firmly. She closed her eyes and gripped his hand a little tighter, before releasing him.

"MEW MEW MINT METOMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO METOMORPHOSIS!"

When the lights faded, Mint gasped as she saw she had wide dark blue wings.

"Must be an effect of the mew aqua, like how... Lettuce reacted..." Zakuro said shakily. She had brown paws and her eyes looked more wolf like than ever. They still glowed a light blue, and Mint could see Masaya was still.

The girls stood up shakily, using each other for support. Mint took one last look at the lifeless Masaya, and shut her eyes in grief before they shot upwards, towards the light.

* * *

When Ichigo opened her eyes, she saw a light blue glow coming from behind Samonia, towards the crevice. She blinked a couple times and soon Samonia opened her eyes also. Ichigo mouthed the words 'look' and motioned with her head for Samonia to turn around. She looked over her shoulder and gasped. Kisshu opened one eye and looked towards the crevice.

The light grew stronger and Ichigo couldn't hold back anymore.

"l-look!" she exclaimed. Everyone turned and watched as the glow brightened, whatever it was it was almost to the top.

Kisshu summoned his sais protectively, and Ichigo just continued to stare.

Moments later, Mint and Zakuro emerged.

"MINT! ZAKURO!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Mint collapsed on the ground, and Zakuro barley stood. The light blue they had on them was fading, and as everyone reached them there was no more glow to them. Zakuro collapsed next to Mint and Ryou called Keiichiro.

"They're ok they're ok!" Lettuce bawled. Ichigo cried tears of joy, but suddenly looked around.

"w-Where's Masaya?" She stammered. She stood and looked around. "He's coming right?" She looked down at the pair. Mint and Zakuro glowed shortly then reverted back to human form.

"I-Ichigo." Zakuro stammered. Ichigo bent down to hear her. "I'm…. I'm sorry." Then she blacked out. Ichigo stared at the girl, her eyes wide. This was not good. This was not good. This was not good. The words replayed in her head over and over.

"Masaya." Ichigo panicked. "Masaya!" She yelled. No no no no no… "MASAYA!" Ichigo screeched. She stared at the crack in the earth, waiting for Masaya to jump out and be ok. But it didn't happen. Before she knew it, a pair of arms was pulling her into a car but she didn't want to go. "He'll come back!" Ichigo exclaimed. The arms wrapped around her and pulled her off the ground. "He will…" She mumbled, watching the crack get farther and farther away. "He…" She embraced the body that was so close and cried.

"It's ok… shhh please don't cry…" A soothing voice cooed. Warm hands caressed her face, wiping away the tears. "Ichigo…" He whispered.

"I didn't want to lose any-anyone… no matter how much I-I-I tried preparing myself… I couldn't be st-strong enough." Ichigo sobbed into his shirt.

"I know… I know…" Kisshu smoothed out her hair as she reverted back to human form. They landed in a tree and she snuggled closer to him, very tired and sad.

"I'm tired…" Ichigo mumbled in his neck.

"Then sleep." He placed a hand on her back and rubbed calming circles into it. She sniffled for a couple more minutes before cuddling up to him and falling into a well-deserved sleep.

**Samonia: Too short? *dodges a knife* I guess so hu?**

**Kisshu: So not worth the wait!**

**Ichigo: YES MASAYA'S DEAD! **

***Me and Kish stare at Ichigo* **

**Samonia: Yes well I'm not cruel enough to just KILL him I had to like, make it dramatic! **

**Kisshu: Whatever….**

**Samonia: Yes well it's time for me to go do my homework… at ten oclock at night… **

**Ichigo: you are going to fail math!**

**Samonia: I know T.T REVIEW 165 please?**


	31. Forever

**FORGIVE THE LONELY**

**Kisshu: You really are a baka. **

**Samonia: I CAN'T HELP IT! **

**Ichigo: *shakes head***

**Samonia: *sweat drops* so for those of you who have not heard, when trying to update chapter 29 with a link to Samonia's mew look, I accidently replaced chapter 28 instead of 29. Now, I do not have chapter 28 saved. Anywhere. Not in my computer, not in the upload thingy Fan fiction has- nowhere. It said it could take up to thirty minutes to take effect so I PM'd a buncha people telling them to copy and paste the chap and PM me it, but unfortunately by the time they got on and read my letter, it was too late.**

**I don't remember much about chapter 28, I remember enough to give the quick run-down on what happened (thank god it was just an explanation chap) but I'm really upset about it. So. If any readers know what happened in chapter 28 with details, that'll help. Even bits and pieces will help! So please, PM me what you remember about that chap, conversations and that kinda stuff. Anything will help! **

**So the reason I'm updating uber late is because a lot of emotional stress and sadness happened, I won't bore you with the details because it is a long story. Basically, all hell's broke loose and I kinda lost the bottle to seal it back up ^^; another reason is because of the deleted chap thing, that got me down. I can't write if I'm in a sad/depressed mood . **

**So I personally apologize to you all, I hope you can understand and continue reading and enjoying my story :) **

**Kisshu: *snoring***

**Ichigo: *kicks Kisshu hard***

**Kisshu: OW! Wha- oh is her speech over? *gets another hard kick from Ichigo***

**Samonia: NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! Hey Ichigo… we need him for the story…**

Keiichiro sped around trees, a desperate and focused look on his usually sweet face. They were heading towards the café with the two unconscious girls in the backseat, with Ryou constantly checking to see if they were still breathing, then nervously looking out toward the café. Lettuce and Pudding were being flown at top speed to keep up with the car by Pai and Taruto, who had concerned looks on their faces. In Pai's right hand he held the glowing orb known as Mew Aqua.

When they finally skidded to a stop at the pink palace, Ryou and Pai carefully carried the hurt mews inside while the others followed close behind. No one said a word as Ryou led everyone down the stairs to the basement, motioning to the examination tables. Pai gently placed Zakuro down, and Ryou did the same with Mint. Ryou and Pai looked up at each other then nodded.

"I'll go back to my ship and get some medical supplies that will help tremendously." Pai said, his worry slipping into his voice a little. Ryou nodded and turned to get some bandages and other basic supplies, his actions pushed into emergency mode. Lettuce, Pudding and Taruto stood in the doorway, watching worriedly, not quite knowing what to do.

Keiichiro came around a corner and placed a hand on Lettuce's shoulder, his eyes asking for her and the others to leave. She nodded and motioned to the two others it was time to go. Pudding blinked at the two fallen comrades, tears filling up her eyes before she followed Lettuce out.

* * *

Ichigo was curious about her surroundings, and wasn't sure if she was in a dream or if this was really happening. She was curled against an oak tree; its deep brown bark comforting and an umbrella of leafs were above her. The dry dirt was emitting its own smell, mixing with the smell of the trees and everything else that was peaceful and calm. She inhaled deeply, taking as much as it in as she could. The sun sparkled through the leaves, but didn't penetrate them, giving the forest floor a beautiful dim green tint. A breeze tousled her hair, and once again she engulfed the heavenly scent of the woods.

'I wonder where I am.' She thought absent mindedly, moving her hands over the rough but comforting bark. 'There aren't forests like this anywhere around…' She thought blissfully, running her finger tips along a bright yellow daisy that stood alone next to the tree, almost as if it was challenging its height and saying 'Y_ou just wait! I'll beat you yet!' _She giggled at her own cartoon like imagination and watched the yellow flower sway in the breeze. A single green leaf fell loose from the tree and slowly danced its way down, down down.

It ended up on top of Ichigo's head, and she was surprised at how heavy it was. The leaf moved down her hair, almost as if it was stroking her. She purred at the nice feeling, and paid no attention to how odd a leaf petting her seemed. The woodsy smell intensified, and Ichigo felt the tree pulling her closer to it. She embraced it, closing her eyes and sighing in bliss. She snuggled into the oak, its bark not scratching or hurting her at all. In fact, it felt kind of soft. "Weird…" She mumbled.

"What's weird?" Ichigo's eyes lazily opened and there was no forest, no yellow flower and no calm and serene scene. She was curled up into Kisshu's lap, her arms embracing him in a hug and his hand stroking her hair while the other circled around her waist. She could see ground below them, and Ichigo had to think about why she was in a tree. It didn't take long for her situation to come back to her, her fantasy and bliss shattering away.

Her peaceful face dropped, and her whole demeanor seemed to sag. Pulling Kisshu closer, she buried her face into the folds of his shirt in despair, and immediately smelt the woodsy scent. She pressed her face into his shirt and inhaled it, trying to savor the cozy smell that reminded her of log cabins and camping. "Ichigo…?" Kisshu questioned quizzically.

"You smell nice…" Ichigo mumbled into his chest. She heard a low chuckle and perked her ears up to listen. His laugh… was like wind chimes softly ringing in the breeze. They coyly rang out their beautiful dancing song and spilled pure love and adornment into her heart, filling her up with sweet feelings. She moved her head to the side so she could breathe, and closed her eyes. "Let's stay like this… forever." Ichigo whispered. She heard Kisshu's startled noise and she made fists in his shirt where her hands were. "You are… my happy place Kisshu…" She said so quietly, she thought not even his ears would catch it. But she knew he heard it, for his breath hitched in his throat and he seemed to be having a hard time getting it back to normal.

She felt a cool hand gently cup her chin, and she obediently turned in the direction it steered her to. She was soon staring into his eyes… Oh his eyes… the pools of endless beauty, telling a hundred tales of loss, regret, sadness, suffering, hurt… love. They sparkled with such brilliance she felt herself wanting to get lost into them, to never look at anything else but his beautiful golden eyes. She felt his hand pull her chin towards his face slowly, his gem like eyes closing. She looked at his awaiting lips, his pale beautiful lips. She shut her eyes and felt his breath brush her lips, as they paused a centimeter away from each other's face.

This was never like a kiss they had before, the hasty dull ones. She felt herself exploding on the inside from pure love, something she had never really felt at this intensity. This kiss… represented their love. She breathed out in suspense and moved forward, her lips touching his soft ones. She felt like they stayed that way for years, although it only was probably a couple seconds. She pulled away from him, opening her eyes and saying nothing, just holding the one she wanted to be with… forever.

After of what felt like an eternity, she heard Kisshu's low voice drift into her ear.

"Do you really want to be with me forever, Ichigo?" He asked, his voice wavering. Ichigo smiled softly.

"Of course. There's no one I'd rather be with than you, Kisshu." She said lovingly, happy to see the sheer bliss in his eyes.

"Ichigo…" Kisshu whispered, gently pulling her head to rest on his shoulder. She put her check against his shoulder, her face turned toward his neck, enjoying his scent. "Ichigo I feel the same way about you and I…" He said his words quickly, stumbling over a couple. She kissed his neck lightly.

"What is it?" She asked him. She heard him take a deep breath then pull her away from his shoulder so she was looking him in the eyes again.

"Ichigo…" Kisshu took her hand gently and brought it up to his lips.

"Will you marry me?"

**Samonia: HOW COULD I BE SO MEAN? HOW I ASK YOU! Well just because I love you so much, I'll have a little competition with you guys :D Whoever comes up with the best reaction for Ichigo regarding Kisshu's request for marriage gets that reaction used in the next chap, along with you credited in the opening and closing AN :D ~has to be a serious reaction someone would actually put in a fanfic. Like something along the lines of her head exploding wouldn't work~**

**BUT WAIT THERES MORE! For the reaction that makes me laugh the most, they get a lemony one shot of Kisshu and Ichigo dedicated to them. They can give me a place, time situation etc. and let me construct a very juicy lemon based off their wishes, or they can just let me decide by myself. **

**Kisshu: I would like to see a fresh, new, hot rape fic up *glint in eyes* or maybe the one that never gets old, 'surprise shower/bath scene'~! Or maybe-**

**Ichigo: STFU! STOP GIVING THEM IDEAS! *hits Kisshu with a frying pan***

**Kisshu: OR MAYBE IN THE KITCHEN ON THE COUNTERTOP! **

**Ichigo: *Chases Kisshu with a knife***

**Samonia: *likes the ideas Kisshu is giving* O ho ho ho… Ichigo you have a fun future planned for you…**

**Ichigo: Nya?**

**Samonia: You are allowed two reactions per review, one funny the other serious! Good luck and hoped you enjoyed this chapter even though it was too short! *shot***


	32. I'm staying

**FORGIVE THE LONELY**

**Samonia: Wapaaaa~! Moonlight's Shadow Warrior your idea was my favorite~! *spins around at the cuteness* **

**Kisshu: Isn't there a second place? You know the second best? I'm sure there is. **

**Samonia: Well yes actually, it was a tough decision between Mystic Yoshie's and Moonlight's Shadow Warrior, they were both so cute and awesome :3 for those others who participated, thanks so much for the ideas! I read all of them and they were all unique and a possible candidate hehe**

**Ichigo: What about the funniest entry? **

**Samonia: Well unfortunately, there weren't enough funny entries so the one shot prize goes to no one.**

**Kisshu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**Ichigo: Hehehe no one liked the idea of me getting raped or screwed on the kitchen counter hu? Thanks!**

**Kisshu: Oh who needs a funny entry to love you Ichigo? *tackles Ichigo***

**Ichigo: ACK NO DON'T TOUCH ME THERE! HEY! NO, NO… ahh that kinda feels good…**

**Samonia: *sweatdrops* um ok… anyways… I'm going to applaud Moonlight's Shadow Warrior, Mystic Yoshie too, even if her entry didn't get in the story it was cute :3 go check them out and read their stories, they're great! **

**Kisshu: NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW but I own Ichigo~**

**Ichigo: NO YOU DON'T! AHH!**

**Samonia: Whoa ok let's start the story before Ichigo-… never mind. **

Samonia sat in the cafe's kitchen, her face on her fists. She had powered down to her normal self again, and was staring at the pendent on the table in front of her. "A mew hu?" She asked no one. The lights were turned off to tell people the café was closed, and the fading afternoon light barley illuminated the room. Samonia sighed heavily and leaned back in her chair. She remembered just how it had come to this.

_Ryou stands in front of her, hiding with her behind the tree from Deep Blue. _

"_Looks like now is the time to use it…." He mumbles ominously. Samonia turns her head to him. _

"_What?" She asks. He steps back a bit and reaches into his back pocket, pulling out a small vile. _

"_This." He says simply, moving it to her face. _

"_Hey w-what's the big idea?" She whispers, backing against the tree. _

"_When you were out on the sidewalk and I called Keiichiro, I had an inkling that we might need some help. So, I also asked him to bring an experimental chemical we've been working on that temporarily turns ordinary girls into mews, this specific one turns them into the Erect Crested penguin. I wasn't sure if I needed it but…" He looks down for a moment and an emotion that Samonia can't place flashes in his eyes. He lifts his head back up. "We need your help Samonia." Samonia pushes his hand away._

"_How do I know you're not just going to poison me or something horrendous like that?" She says loudly. Ryou quickly puts his hand over her mouth. They pause for a moment, waiting to see if anyone heard them. After a couple seconds he pulls his hand away._

"_You'll just have to trust me." He says calmly. Samonia looks at him, doubtful. "Friends… trust friends right?" She blinks, not expecting him to say that reference to before they had been face to face with Deep Blue. (_AN: Okay, this was part of the deleted chap, my bad. Samonia asked him if they were friends and he said yes so that's what he's refering to.) _They stand like that, silent. _

"_Well… I'll be able to help." Samonia says, almost to herself. "It's a good enough reason to." She reassures herself. Looking into Ryou's eyes, she has made up her mind. "Yes." She states firmly. Taking the palm sized vile from him, she carefully takes the cork top off and puts it to her lips. "Here we go…" She whispers and tips her head back, the liquid flowing down her throat. _

Samonia touched the cold metal lightly; it almost seemed to be giving off its own aurora telling her it was hers. "Only temporarily." She whispers.

The sudden sound of footsteps makes her lift her head up toward the hallway to the basement. Lettuce Pudding and Keiichiro emerge from the hall, with solemn faces. "Are they okay?" Samonia asks nervously. Neither of the girls speak so Keiichiro opens his mouth.

"It seems they're in good hands. They should be getting fixed up right now." He says, putting a sad smile on. She nods and places the pendent in her pocket, standing up.

"I should call my dad; he'll be home soon and wonder where I am." Keiichiro nods and leads her into the kitchen where a rather old looking phone is located on the wall. She reaches to pick it up and dial but he puts a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"I want to thank you… for saving them." He says in a low voice. She blinks a couple of times, not knowing quite what to say.

"Um… I wanted to help there's no need to say thank you." She says hesitantly. He smiles kindly.

"Well don't expect the others to not say thank you. Mint may be a little harder to break, but it'll come out." He chuckles lightly and smiles happily. "They'll be just fine." On that note he turns and leaves, leaving Samonia dumbstruck, hand on the phone.

A rippling noise breaks her out of her trance, and she looks over her shoulder to see the shortest alien, Taruto was it?

"Oi, Ryou says he wants us to go searching for Ichigo and Kisshu." The brunette alien crosses his arms and looks at the counter to his left.

"Oh um okay… tell him I'll be there in a second I just have to call my dad." Taruto nods as if he wasn't listening and walks up to the counter while she's dialing her number.

"A candy drop hu?" She hears him mumble.

"What?" She turns around to see the kid holding a piece of candy wrapped in colorful paper in his palm, looking down at it thoughtfully with clouded over eyes. He realizes she's staring at him and blushes fiercely, looking up and shoving the candy in his pocket.

"N-Nothing!" He exclaims and quickly shimmers away. She blinks at the spot he used to be but snaps back into attention when the other side of the phone picks up.

* * *

Ichigo stares at Kisshu, her eyes locked with his. Her mouth is hanging slightly open and her eyes widened a fraction of a centimeter, tears at the corners.

"If you don't want to I understand." Kisshu says looking away.

"Kisshu..." Ichigo trails off, "yes." He barely heard that single word.

"What?" he questions.

"Yes you idiot! I would love to marry you!" Ichigo shouted jumping onto Kisshu, squeezing him in a tight hug.

Kisshu's eyes widen, not believing his ears. He then smiles a toothy grin and pulls Ichigo into a passionate kiss.

"What's going on here?" a voice asked. Ichigo looks down to see Taruto, Lettuce, Pudding and Samonia crowding around their tree, smirks on all their faces except for Taruto who just looked a little uncomfortable. (AN: edited it a bit sweetie, hope you don't mind)

"My Ichigo here just accepted my proposal." Kisshu laughs, completely ecstatic. All the girls' eyes widened and they cheered and clapped, except for Taruto who just mumbled about 'overactive girls'. Kisshu wraps his arms around Ichigo's waist and floats down to the ground with her, only to have her snatched away by a tiny mob of wildly excited girls, all squealing and telling her how lucky she was.

"I want Taru-Taru to propose to me na-no-da!" Pudding cried, pouncing on the unexpected alien. Taruto gasped and fall over, blushing and complaining. "Eh? What's this in your pocket na-no-da?" Pudding questioned, reaching into his pocket.

"H-Hey!" He exclaimed as she pulled out the candy.

"Oh! A candy drop na-no-da!" Pudding looked at it hungrily. Taruto blushed again and mumbled something. Pudding leaned closer. "Nani?" She asked.

"Ifs…or moh." He mumbled.

"What?" Pudding asked, pushing her face against his.

"It's for you!" He yelled, embarrassed. Pudding blinked at him with a shocked expression on her face but it quickly transitioned into delight.

"Are you proposing to me na-no-da? If so I accept Taru-Taru!" She quickly unwrapped the candy and pops it into her mouth, happily eating it. Taruto blushed and shook his head.

"I-I'm not proposing!" He objects but she's already calling him her husband. Lettuce, Samonia and Ichigo all sweatdrop as they watch the chibis quarrel.

"Ichigo, you're so lucky!" Samonia says, returning everyone's attention to the matter at hand.

"It's very nice." Lettuce says, happy but blushing a bit. "I wonder if…" She whispers to herself, blushing even fiercer. Kisshu chuckles and hugs Ichigo from behind, caressing her face.

"I'm very lucky she accepted. I thought for sure she would say something negative." Ichigo turns in his arms.

"What? I would not have!" She argues, a little upset. He looks at her pouting face and smiles happily.

"Just teasing. You're very cute when you're mad." He chuckles and kisses her cheek, making her blush a bit.

"Ah, Ryou wanted us to bring you guys back to the café." Samonia says suddenly, remembering.

"Oh ya that's right na-no-da!" Pudding exclaims, detaching herself from Taruto.

"We should get back and tell the good news to Mint and Zakuro." Lettuce says happily. Ichigo nodded and gripped Kisshu's hand.

"But first," Ichigo says, turning around to face Samonia. The blonde instantly felt uncomfortable, knowing what she was going to say. "I want to say thank you, Samonia. You really saved us back there." She shifted her weight to her other foot, and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Um… I really wanted to help and I wasn't much use just hiding behind a tree was I?" She chuckled nervously.

"How did you become a mew?" Kisshu asked. Samonia bit her lip.

"Well, Ryou had Keiichiro bring a new chemical that temporarily turns normal girls into mews." Samonia explained.

"Temporarily?" Taruto asked, finally taking some interest. Samonia nodded.

"I'm not sure how long it's supposed to last, but I still have the-" She reached into her pocket and gasped. "…Pendent." She finished, coming out empty handed.

"I guess it wore off na-no-da?" Pudding said sadly. Samonia nodded and held her hand to her chest.

"But that's alright; I wasn't really 'mew mew' material." She laughed halfheartedly, but Ichigo could see the sadness in it.

"Maybe Ryou could make it permanent?" Ichigo said cautiously. Eyes landed on her.

"But I don't have the err… right DNA." Samonia said, shooting down that idea. Ichigo realized she was right and apologized.

"In any case, we'll still be friends." Lettuce chimed in, kindly smiling at Samonia. The blonde blinked and smiled slowly.

"Friends… yes that does sound nice." She grinned, a cheerful aura dancing around her.

"In that case, we should introduce ourselves officially na-no-da!" Pudding bounced up to Samonia. "Fong Pudding!" She did a dramatic bow and smiled brightly. Samonia rubbed her head happily. Lettuce walked up next to Pudding.

"Midorikawa Lettuce." She laced her fingers together and smiled. "It's finally nice to meet someone who Ichigo has talked about." Samonia rubbed the back of her head and looked over at Ichigo. Ichigo rubbed her arm nervously.

"Well, I've mentioned you here and there so they know a bit about you." She explained. A tap on Samonia's arm made her turn towards the shortest alien.

"I'm Taruto. I won't tell you my last name because I don't want you stalking me or anything." He grumbled, crossing his arms. (AN: I actually just don't think the aliens have a last name D: ) Samonia twitched a bit.

"I wouldn't stalk you…" She grumbled.

"That's just Taru-Taru acting stubborn na-no-da! He's really actually really nice even though he won't ever admit it tehehe!" Pudding explained, patting Taruto's head.

"Oh shut it." He grumbled.

"Momomiya Ichigo." Ichigo smiled and made a peace sign.

"You know me, Kisshu." Kisshu put his arms behind his head and laughed.

"And of course, Shirogane Ryou, Akasaka Keiichiro, Pai, Aizawa Mint and Fujiwara Zakuro," Ichigo finished.

"Well it's very nice to know all of you." Samonia bowed to the group. "I'm very happy I could help."

"Ah, I should probably apologize for past incidents now that were friends." Kisshu said, nervously rubbing his neck. Samonia smiled at him.

"Nonsense, I completely understand it was just for Ichigo. Everything you've done has been for Ichigo."

Ichigo blushed and was in strong arms.

"That's very true, which is why she's here now, with me, as my fiancé." He lightly kissed her head and she blushed harder.

"We should probably be getting back now." Taruto interjected, looking at the sunset. "I'll teleport us there." He held his arms out and everyone grabbed onto him, except for Ichigo who stayed in Kisshu's arms. With a flash of lights they were in front of the pink café, the orange and violet light making it seem red.

* * *

Pai applied the last bandage on Zakuro's arm and sighed. She was bandaged and had their planet's healing gel applied on her body. He turned his head and saw the large blue orb sitting on the table, the mew aqua that would end their people's sorrow. They needed to deliver it soon, if not immediately. Why should their people suffer even one more second if the antidote to their hurt was sitting right in front of him? He narrowed his eyes and tightened his hands into fists. How would Kisshu take the information that they had to leave as soon as the mews had healed? Not well.

"Pai is Zakuro alright?" He lifted his head up to see Ryou standing on the opposite side of the purple haired girl.

"Yes, she'll be just fine by tomorrow. The gel from our planet works well with serious injuries; it's saved many lives that were on the brink of death." Ryou nodded and looked at her sleeping figure. "How's Mint?" He asked, feeling it would be polite to give his concern for the other as Ryou had.

"She seems to have taken a bad turn, come see if you will." Pai walked over to Mint's bed and saw just as Ryou had said. She was breathing heavily with a troubled look on her face. Her heartbeat was faster than usual, and sweat dripped down her forehead.

"What's wrong with her?" Pai asked, feeling her forehead and pulling it back from her burning skin. "She has a fever."

"It seems she's having a negative reaction to the gel you gave her; it's making her ill it seems. Maybe an allergic reaction?" He suggested, staring at the blue haired girl.

"That may be, not all humans are equipped to deal with otherworldly products." Pai put his hand on his chin in thought. "She may need a human medication rather than our planets."

"But that may not be enough to save her."

"What else do you suggest?" Pai asked, a tiny bit of irritation in his voice. Ryou stared at the girl in silence.

"You wash off the remaining gel and I'll find something to help her." He turned and walked out of the room. Pai grabbed a washcloth and dipped it in a tin of cold water, moving the cloth over her face gently. She stirred slightly and moaned. Pai paused and moved the washcloth away from her face.

"So you got possessed by Deep Blue did you?" Pai whispered thoughtfully. "How fascinating," Although Pai did not worship the god anymore, he still had a scientists' curiosity. "Does your mind still remember the control, the powerless feeling or sensation, I wonder? If I could just see inside your mind… Maybe such control that he possessed would be available to learn from your memories." He moved his face closer to the sleeping bird's face. "How did it feel, to be pushed out of your own body's control? We would be able to learn from those memories that you store inside your mind…" He stared at her sleeping face, ideas trickling into his mind. He had the mind to kidnap the girl and run experiments, but a voice stopped his thought.

"What are you doing?" Pai pulled away from Mint's face and looked to his side to see Ryou narrowing his eyes at the alien suspiciously with a bottle of pills in his hand.

"Nothing, just inspection her for any gel I missed." Pai lied smoothly. Ryou walked across the room next to Mint, eyes never leaving Pai's face.

"What were you saying just now?" He pressed. Pai kept a calm poker face.

"I was just seeing if she was concise and could hear me or not." He turned his back to Ryou and dipped the washcloth in the bin of water; he could feel his sharp blue eyes burning into his back. "Did you find anything?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. It's worth a try." He twisted the cap off and shook two white pills into his hand.

"And how exactly do you expect her to take those?" Pai asked, turning around. Ryou reached over and grabbed a small box, placing the pills inside and closing it.

"This crushes the pills up so they're easier to take." He opened the small box and the pills were small chunks now. He opened the bird's mouth gently and put the chunks into her mouth, moving her neck in a way so she would swallow. Mint coughed shortly then gradually her breathing slowed and her heartbeat returned to normal.

"That seems to have done the trick." Pai commented.

"She still has a fever though." Ryou placed his hand on her forehead worriedly.

"Do you have any medicine for that?"

"I might… but why don't you come with me to help find it?" Ryou said after a moment. Pai got the reason Ryou wanted him to look with him. He was wary of leaving him alone with Mint again. The alien didn't blame him, he was seriously thinking about taking the girl for experiments. It wasn't because he wanted to harm the girl; he just was going to find some answers his scientist side was burning to know. Maybe he would ask the blonde for permission one day.

* * *

After finding the pills for a fever and giving them to Mint, Ryou and Pai headed up to the café to inform Keiichiro of the girl's condition. They walked through the hallway and entered the barley lit main room in the café, Ryou switching on a light to illuminate the room. Just as they did this, the group walked in through the front doors with Ichigo and Kisshu.

"Ah there they are." Ryou said mildly.

"Ryou, Ryou we have good news na-no-da!" Pudding said excitedly, bouncing up in front of the blonde.

"Pudding maybe now isn't…" Lettuce said warningly.

"What?" Ryou asked curiously. Pai looked at Kisshu with a raised eyebrow. The young teen grinned wickedly and winked at him. Pai narrowed his eyes slightly and looked over at the young mew.

"First, let's discuss the two mews condition." Pai said with a monotone voice. "They are doing fine, and Zakuro should be better by morning although Mint may need a little more time." The group nodded in understandment and Pai eyed Kisshu. "Kisshu, may I have a word with you?" He noticed how Ichigo clung to him and was worried.

"Sure." Pai walked over and touched his arm, and teleported them to above the café.

"Kisshu, now that we have the mew aqua what do you think will happen?" Pai said, wanting to get right to the point. Kisshu hesitated.

"Our planet will be revived and beautiful again." Pai crossed his arms.

"And?" He pushed, wanting the alien to realize the important fact.

Kisshu sighed heavily and turned towards the last glimmer of sunset.

"And you and Tart will be going back home." He said firmly. Pai's eyes widened.

"What did you just say?" He asked sharply.

"I'm not going with you Pai. I've proposed to Ichigo and we are getting married. There's no way I'm leaving her now." Pai was outraged at the gull of his comrade.

"Kisshu-!"

"I'm not going! You can't change my mind. I've already decided and that's it." Kisshu levitated in the air, his face away from his elder. "I'm not saying I won't miss everyone back home… I will miss them very much. I just can't leave her… I can't leave ever again. I've been waiting for her for my whole life." The dyeing sunset made his form a dark silhouette, his hands in fists. "I'm sorry Pai. Tell Mom I said I finally found somewhere my heart… can feel fulfilled." Pai glared at the green haired alien.

"And what do you expect me to tell Taruto?" He spat. Kisshu was silent for a time.

"Tell him… I'm happy here… and that he should move forward." Pai's gaze softened, his anger slowly disappearing. "Do you understand Pai?" Kisshu asked, turning towards him. Pai made an unreadable expression blanket his features.

"Not exactly. But I will respect your decision. However, you have to visit some time. Mother will be upset if you don't." Kisshu smiled at him. "I wish you and Ichigo the best of luck." He finished, looking down at the café.

"Thank you Pai."

"Take care of this planet… Kisshu." The teenage alien nodded and they stayed silent as night started to take over the city of Tokyo.

**Samonia: Ohhh a nice long chapter for you~**

**Kisshu: WTF Pai?**

**Pai: It would be interesting to know what she went through… *scheming* **

**Ichigo: No way! *Tasers Pai***

**Kisshu: Um where'd you get that?**

**Ichigo: Samonia gave it to me for protection. **

**Kisshu: Protection? **

**Samonia: Yes it seems it is in her contract that I have to be responsible for taking care of her. *sigh* so I had to get her a Taser. **

**Kisshu: What about my contract?**

**Samonia: Your contract… well it says I get to do whatever I want to you so…**

**Kisshu: o.o **

**Ichigo: HE BLINKED! *Tasers Kisshu***

**Kisshu: AHHH! **

**Ichigo: Phew that was close hehehe**

**Samonia: Okay so maybe a Taser wasn't the best idea… **

**Kisshu: ahhhh… you think?**

**Samonia: ANYWHO the proposal response was brought to you by Moonlight's Shadow Warrior, and second place was Mystic Yoshie. Please check their stories out, they're quite good : ) **

**Ichigo: HE LOOKED AT ME! *Tasers Kisshu***

**Kisshu: AHHH STOP IT! **

**Ichigo: You saw it right? He was about to attack!**

**Samonia: Um okay Ichigo give me the Taser…**

**Pai: *recovers* 180 REVIEWS! **

**Samonia: 180 REVIEWS!**

**Ichigo: 180 REVIEWS!**

**Kisshu: 180 RE-**

**Ichigo: HE'S THREATENING ME! *Tasers Kisshu* **

**Kisshu: SERIOUSLY? SAMONIA!**

**Samonia: aw aren't they cute? 180 REVIEWS!**


	33. Who am I?

**FORGIVE THE LONELY**

**Samonia: Damn, every time I set a high review number, I expect there to be at least a couple days of waiting so I can work on other stories but NOPE!**

**Kisshu: What are you complaining about? You're saying you DON'T want people to review?**

**Samonia: Of course not. I'm just saying I'm amazed that a miracle reviewer pulls through and reviews all five reviews in one day.**

**Ichigo: Whatever, you should be grateful! Some stories don't even have one review!**

**Samonia: I try to prevent that by reviewing all the time! Anyways were getting off topic. HOLA FELLOW READERS! I would just like to say thank you so much for reading my story and giving me your opinion on it. I'm forever grateful to your generous comments and corrections! I would have never guessed that a story that popped up in my little head would be so popular! And so I thank you all for that, without you guys I would have lost enthusiasm and gotten lazy~ **

**Kisshu: You've been making a lot of speeches lately. **

**Samonia: Well ya, I'm super happy that people read my stories. **

**Ichigo: Don't get cocky now…**

**Samonia: I am not! **

**Ichigo: Okaaay**

**Kisshu: Anyways are you gunna start the story or not?**

**Samonia: Well yes. I noticed though I kinda quickly went through my last chapter, sorry I was just desperate to get something out it had been a long time. Soooo I'm going to work hard on making this chapter good since it's one of the last ones.**

**Kisshu: Aw man it's ending soon? **

**Ichigo: Don't be upset, you'll soon be moving on to stories like… 'The Old and The New' and 'Butterfly Kisses' and um…**

**Samonia: And the present I'm planning to give to Creepy Perverted Fangirl~!**

**Ichigo: Right… =.=' **

**Kisshu: Ohhh I smell a lemon!**

**Samonia: NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW now how about we start this hmm?**

**Ichigo: whatever…**

The group looked at Ryou, all signs of him being the enemy was gone now. He didn't need someone to tell him that there had been a peace treaty between the mews and aliens, it was apparent. He let out a tired breath and since the group wasn't about to tell him this 'big announcement' he decided to go ahead and talk to Keiichiro. Turning away from the group, he headed toward the kitchen slightly aggravated. Pushing the doors open he walked into the warm kitchen and saw Keiichiro baking some kind of heart shaped cake. When the cook looked up to Ryou he smiled kindly.

"In celebration for them returning." He said simply and pushed the pan of batter into the oven, the heat from the wires washing over the blonde.

"Listen Keiichiro," Ryou leaned up against the wall and stared at the ceiling. The baker hummed a response. "Keiichiro… now may not be the time for celebration." The man paused mixing the icing and gave him a knowing glance.

"I know… Masaya didn't make it through." He continued to spin the white icing, slower than before. Ryou closed his eyes and nodded.

"So then why are you making a cake in celebration?" He asked calmly. The smell of the cake baking started to trickle out of the oven, smells of warm vanilla wrapping its way around the two men.

It sounded like the group outside the kitchen had either left, quieted down, or maybe an even bigger possibility, began eavesdropping.

Keiichiro slowed his stirring even more and looked up at his best friend.

"Don't you think we should be thanking our lucky stars that everyone else made it through? Yes I know it would be better that no one was lost, but reality is…" Ryou opened one eye. "…Reality is you should be thankful for what you have, and grieve over what you lost in an equal balance. Because if you are thankful for what you have more than grieving for what you lost, you become heartless. However, if you grieve over what you lost more than you are thankful for what you have, you lose sight of good things and are sad all the time, never being able to look at the positive. That's why you have to keep your emotions balanced."

_Ding! _Keiichiro moved from the icing and opened the oven again, the warm vanilla scent wafting through the kitchen. Putting on oven mitts he removed the cake and closed the oven with his hip. Ryou opened both eyes and watched as Keiichiro placed the cake down on the counter, going back to the icing while waiting for the cake to cool.

"Hm. That's similar to what Samonia said."

"Is that so?" Keiichiro smiled happily while removing his spoon from the finished icing. "I'm not surprised; she seems to know a lot about life experience despite her young age." He tipped the bowl over the cake slightly, the snow white icing coating the vanilla cake. There was a pause in the conversation as Ryou mulled over this.

"Seems so." Was all he said.

"What do you think of Kisshu and Ichigo?" Keiichiro asked suddenly, surprising Ryou.

"What do I think of them?"

"Yes. What's your view on their relationship?"

"…What does this have to do with anything?" Ryou blocked the question with another question.

"Just wondering." The man spread the icing over the cake slowly, a hidden intention behind the question.

"…Whatever they do is none of my business and…" Keiichiro took out a pink icing bag and started writing something on the cake slowly.

"And?" He pressed, not looking up from his work.

"…and since the aliens are leaving soon it doesn't matter what my opinion is." Ryou finished quickly. Keiichiro shook his head slowly.

"Ryou my friend, what if I were to tell you something that you wouldn't particularly like?" He asked slowly. The young scientist turned and blinked at Keiichiro.

"Depends."

"On what?" The cook put down the icing bag and took out a small container of white and pink heart sprinkles, showering the cake with them quickly.

"On how much I wouldn't like it." In Ryou's head, small alarms were going off.

"Mmmm… I would say not at all." Keiichiro put down the sprinkles and grabbed a bowl of strawberries, decorating the sides of the cake with them.

"Keiichiro what are you saying?" Ryou narrowed his eyes at the older man.

"I'm saying-" Keiichiro finished decorating the cake and looked at it happily. "-This." Turning the cake so Ryou would see, he smiled.

'_Congratulations Ichigo and Kisshu! ' _Was written on the cake in pink icing, a small pink dove flew above the word 'Congratulations' and heart sprinkles and strawberries decorated the cake.

"What's this?" Ryou asked suspiciously. Keiichiro closed his eyes in a warm smile.

"Maybe that's not for me to say, but Ichigo herself. Ichigo won't you?"

Small gasps and giggles were heard from behind Ryou, and he turned to see several hands push her into the kitchen. So they had been eavesdropping.

A large blush was on her face, and she looked down at her feet nervously and avoided any eye contact.

"Well you see- the thing is- um it's a funny story actually- anou…." She stuttered and laughed nervously.

"Say it!" A voice from beyond the kitchen whispered.

"Ya get on with it na-no-da!"

"I'm trying!" Ichigo hissed back.

"Just tell me." Ryou stepped up in front of Ichigo, suspicion apparent.

Ichigo looked up at him and broke out in a series of nervous giggles.

"I-" She drew the word out, making Ryou aggravated. Then, as if someone called for a rescuer, Kisshu teleported into the kitchen.

"Oh I see we are all here." He said casually. Ichigo tensed up even more, knowing nothing could hold the aliens enthusiasm back. "Well you see here," Kisshu floated next to Ichigo, grabbing her hand and pulling it up to his mouth to kiss. "Ichigo and I here are going to be engaged."

Dead silence.

* * *

Mint was floating on a wave of black sea, yet she was dry and cold. She took deep breaths, hoping the seas would calm down if she did so. But they continued to rock her body up and down, making her cringe from the fear of suddenly falling through the water and drowning. She cried out when a sudden spray of water drenched her forehead, but she was too weak to wipe it away. The wave continued to wipe her face, and she felt odd that she was in such a state of fear that she couldn't even shoo it away.

"Are you okay?" Ah, a rescuer to help her get out of this sea possibly? But she would need to open her eyes if she was to know where they were. "Can you hear me?"

"I-I…" Her throat was dry and she swallowed to try and help it. The water receded from her forehead and she desperately tried opening her eyes. "I…" She managed to get her eyes open to slits and the light that penetrated her vision made her groan.

"I'm sorry." The light went away and she continued to open her eyes. The sea was gone; she was in a dark room on something cold. Her senses returned slowly and she felt tired, hungry and confused. "I see the medicine helped." That same voice mumbled to themselves.

"Who…" She was scared now, where was she? "Who are y-" She stopped as her throat burned and she swallowed again. "-you?" Who was this man talking to her? Was he the cause of her position?

"You should rest some more, you seem to not be stable enough fo-" No. She wanted to wake up right now, and she wanted answers.

"No…" She interrupted quickly. The man seemed taken back. "I want… to know where…" She swallowed numerous times. "…Am I?" The voice didn't respond.

"Well you woke up before Zakuro…" Zakuro? Who was…? "So it seems you must be a lot better than we thought." Better? Was she ill? It felt like she was still in trouble… She tried moving her hand, and someone caught her wrist. Alarms in her head went off, this hand was cold, unfamiliar and she wanted it off right now.

"L-L-Let goo…" She pulled against his hold and he let go willingly but now she wanted to get away from here, from this man. Moving her legs, she realized she was on some kind of table or something like it. Not knowing the distance to the floor, she carefully swung her feet around. She could smell something like dried blood, cleaning alcohol, and the dryness of bandages in hospitals. This worried her.

"What are you-" She pushed herself off the table, her feet touching the cold floor soon after. She stumbled back, holding onto the table for support. "Mint!" The voice called, grabbing her shoulder. She opened her eyes all the way, finally feeling her energy regain slowly. She growled lowly, wondering what he had just called her and pushing away weakly. She felt her vision clear, and saw briefly she was in a scary room that seemed like it was for scientists. Where was she? The man grabbed both her arms and she panicked, flailing around in his grip. Finally feeling most of her energy return to walk at least, she twisted out of his grip and half ran toward an open door ahead, going into panic mode.

"Where am I?" She cried out desperately as she reached the door, only to get pulled back. She screamed as the man lifted her off the ground. She started screaming as loud as her hoarse throat could, tears of fear overwhelming her vision. "LET ME GO!" She screeched.

"Calm down!" The man roared over her screams. She twisted in his grip but to no avail.

"AHHH!" She cried, her voice echoing through the room.

"Wh-What's-?" Another voice came through, a woman's. It sounded groggy but alarmed. "What's going on?" The female shouted, now fully awake.

"Damn it I don't know she won't calm down!" The man yelled.

"Mint! Mint relax!" The female shouted. Who was Mint? She was not Mint, that want her name! Her name was…. Her name… what…. What was…. Her name? She paused her screaming, her tears halted and she froze. Who… was she? Who? Why couldn't she remember her name? "Put her down quickly." The female said quietly. She felt herself be lowered onto the floor, where she collapsed. "Mint, are you okay?" Another hand touched her arm. Why did they keep calling her that? Where was she? She was tired, confused, scared, and wanted people to leave her alone. She tightened her hands into fists and quickly slapped the hand off of her. She heard a gasp but the world around her was warped from her tears.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed, hoping she could scare the people away.

"What's wrong with her?" The female asked sternly. She just wanted them to stop talking, to leave her alone… to tell her who she was or where she was… why she felt like this.

"Why…" She cried, putting her forehead on the cold ground, letting the tears fall off her nose and hit the cold ground. The room was quiet. Her breathing was quick, that was the only real sound in the room besides her heartbeat. It was beating loud and hard against her chest. She felt herself move slightly with it, a slight thump that she was sure the entire world would hear.

"I don't know." The male told the other person lowly.

**Samonia: Uh oh, what's wrong with Mint? Or is it even Mint? You didn't think I would let the surprises stop just because were almost done with this story did you? Hehehe…**

**Kisshu: Hahaha I want to see the blonde's reaction!**

**Ichigo: That's Kisshu with no grace in telling people this whatsoever.**

**Kisshu: Hey that's not true! I had grace when I asked you to marry me!**

**Ichigo: Right after Masaya died? **

**Kisshu: e.e you wouldn't miss him anyway.**

**Samonia: Damn right. Any who I hope you guys liked this chapter : ) and don't worry, there will be fluff and etc. soon enough! And don't think I forgot Kisshu's 'little surprise' that he would get if he survived the fight like Ichigo promised (If you have no idea what I'm talking about, go back to chapter 23 near the end~) Mwahaha**

**Ichigo: Oh god**

**Kisshu: ohhh can't wait!**

**Samonia: Okay now for a review number… how about…. 188? Sound fair enough? **

**Ichigo: REVIEW! **


	34. Reviews

**Authors note: please read**

**Okay um, first, 'c.p.f syndrom ()' the anonymous reviewer, if you're going to give me your opinion, do it more tasteful please. **

**Also, I'm fine if I have anonymous reviewers, sometimes I don't want to log in either or maybe you just don't have an account, but when you comment I would appreciate it if you gave an actual review of the story, not just something to help get the number up to get a new chapter. Reviews like 'hi' or comments about other stories are not considered reviews. If things like that keep happening, I'll have to turn off the anonymous review feature to stop the pointless spam that doesn't tell me how I should improve the story. I apologize to those who are commenting properly, you shouldn't have to be punished because one person or more don't know how to give constructive criticism. **

**I'm not trying to be mean or anything like that; I'm simply saying I want an actual well-constructed opinion of the chapter/story, not random gibberish. Thank you**

**-Samonia/newmew4you**


	35. Sticks and Stones

**Forgive the Lonely**

**Samonia: SO many excuses. So little time. Here's the story you guys, sorry for the huge delay. Long story short, I stopped liking Tokyo Mew Mew and I had to pull myself back in to avoid abandoning this story. So love you all who are still putting up with my crap, and I really hope you enjoy this chap! (Hey that rhymed!)**

**newmew4you does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

The world could explode, and I wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

Mint. Stripped of her memories.

Sleeping, she looked the same. I knew better though, once she opened those eyes, it would reveal a whole different person than the Mint that had grown onto me.

I had already made the mistake of thinking it was just the same old Mint- who maybe was shell shocked from everything and confused- and approached her as so. When she glared at me though, it was different. Her eyes held no warm familiarity, no sassy Mint attitude, and no sparkle of confidence. What I saw was raw hatred, despair, and confusion.

Standing outside the downstairs lab door, I watched as her sleeping form breathed in and out normally, just as Mint would. I couldn't be fooled again though. I averted my eyes to the side and saw Kisshu, standing closer to me than anyone else. He was straight with tension, his eyes locked forward into the room. I found my hand touching his rigid arm, instantly relaxing his posture and making his eyes swivel to mine. We stood like that, staring at each other.

"I'm scared." I found the words bubble from my lips surprisingly fast, my hand clutching his forearm now. His mouth slid into a comforting smile and his Amber eyes melted and became softer.

"She's going to be alright." His gentle words bobbed around in my head until I could actually think of what they meant.

"Mentally and physically?" My words sounded like sandpaper rubbing against sandpapaer, and I cleared my throat quickly. He seemed to choose his words carefully, his smile faltering a little.

"Physically she will be fine. Ryou and Pai are well equipped. Mentally," He hesitated a beat, but it was long enough to make my heart momentarily stop. "…mentally is something we will have to wait and see."

I moved closer to him, wanting it to turn out okay. He moved his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer so I was against his chest, breathing in his woodsy scent. I closed my eyes and sighed, placing my other hand against his chest.

"You know, Mint is strong. She won't give herself up without a fight… and some ill mannered words." A ghost of a smile flitted across my mouth. He was right. I should have confidence Mint will pull through this.

"Ichigo," I heard my name being called behind me, so I pulled away from my sanctuary and turned my head. Pai stood in the doorway, staring at me and obviously trying to ignore the embrace I was caught in. "I need to speak with you." By his tone, I could tell he meant alone. I nodded mechanically and turned back to Kisshu, giving him a short kiss.

"Thank you." I whispered to him, a small smile on my face. I could tell my eyes didn't reflect my smile, but I turned away before he could do anything about it and walked with Pai down the hallway.

We turned a corner and were at the stairway when he stopped, and I almost bumped into him, from staring at the ground and not paying attention. He swiveled himself around so his back was to the stairs.

"Ichigo. I have something to tell you that you might not particularly like." I blinked hard and terrible possibilities ran through my head. I bit my lower lip hard and resisted the urge to cry. He waited for an okay from me before he continued. "From all the stress and damage to her body and brain, Mint has amnesia. She can not remember anything besides waking up in the lab. Not even her name." I already knew this, but it was still as hard to hear. I took deep breaths, fidgeting with my hands and staring at his shirt, not wanting him to see my distressed eyes. He continued without any gesture from me this time to continue. "I have thought about it and discussed it with Ryou, and I have come to a conclusion that, to regain her memories I would need to take her back to my home planet." This I had not heard. Startled and confused, my head shot up to stare at him.

"W-What?" I stuttered, feeling like an idiot. He repeated slowly,

"I need to take her back to my home planet. We have equipment there that will help restore almost, if not all, her memory." Different emotions flooded me, confusion, sadness, shock, anger, desperation- all the while Pai watched my reaction with a calculating expression that could almost come off as cold. I didn't know what to feel, so I just went with whatever emotion my body's spinner landed on.

"What? Your home planet? Why cant you just teleport the stuff here, or- or- or work some of your healing powers on her brain or-" Pai held up his hand to signal me to stop, and irritation flashed through me.

"We can not teleport the things here, it doesn't work like that. Our healing powers don't work on mental issues, only physical, and even that is to an extent. I know this is a shock, but it's the only way if you want her to remember anything about you or your team or her life in general." She'd be gone for weeks. Months or years even! My mini flip out switched from being inside to outside.

"You can't take her! What if the air's different and she dies? Or what if your food's deadly to her! Wont everyone hates her because she's a mew? They _will _hate her! How long will you be gone? It's totally different there! You just can't do that!" As I saw Pai calmly observe me freak, my emotions started to change from scared to irritated to angry. How could he be so calm? The nerve of him! "I bet you just want to run experiments on her like you did before we were allies!" I saw his eyes narrow slightly then, and I felt something snap in me. "How dare you! You just want to run back to your planet and fix it; you're just using Mint as an excuse to do it faster! You probably don't even have anything to help her memory, you'll just throw her under a microscope and-" Red was lining my eye sight and I felt myself jabbing my finger at him, feeling the frustration, confusion and sadness all boil down to pure anger and hatred. Throwing all reason out the window, I threw my last words at him with an assurance of damage.

"All the people you know are probably dead anyway!"

"Stop." I twisted my body to hiss at the new presence, but stopped.

Mint was leaning against the corner, boring her eyes into me.

All the fight flew out of my body like someone had just poked a hole in an inflated balloon.

"Mint?" I asked shakily, having no expectations to what she would do now that she wasn't the Mint I knew.

She seemed to flinch at the name, but didn't say anything about it. She continued to skewer me with her eyes.

"I don't know what's going on… or who any of you are… but I know that no one should be told that everyone they know is probably dead." She ended with an icy chill that was like cold water to my anger heated face. "Also, I think it is my decision whether I want my memories back or not, and I know I do. I don't know you, but I know your not my mother so don't make decisions for me." I felt like my body had emptied of all its emotions. I just stood there staring at her, not knowing what my expression on my face would be. "Wherever you're taking me, I'll go." This time she spoke around me to Pai, whose expression I didn't look at, too afraid of what it might be.

He didn't say anything, but I guess he nodded. I watched him stride past me and turn the corner.

Mint still stared at me.

I felt my knees wobble and I backed up and sat on the stairs, my face in my hands. Now only one emotion racked through my body: guilt.

"Those were some pretty messed up words you were screaming at him." I didn't respond. I just kept my head in my hands, feeling her stare at me. "I don't think you're the kind of person who would say stuff like that." For a second I thought she was going to remember me, and joy busted through my body. Her next words cut through it quickly though. "Not that I remember you or anything, you just don't look like a person who'd be bitchy." I slumped down even more.

"Ichigo?" Kisshu's voice was probably the only thing that would have made me lift my head up at that point and time. I stared at his worried liquid eyes as he crouched down to my level. Suddenly they filled with understanding and I knew Pai had told the news to everyone else. He probably didn't have to guess what my reaction had been; he could have heard it down the hall. Throwing my arms around his neck, I burst into guilty, upset tears. He steadied himself so that he wouldn't fall over, and made calming hushing sounds, telling me it would be all right.

I could tell Mint was still standing there, but for once, I could care less.

**Samonia: I know. I suck. Big time. And so does this chapter. But I just had to get back into writing, or else I would abandoned this story. Oh and I switched it up, with a little Ichigo POV. It's short, I know and am sorry, but it's basicly saying how Mint will be shipped off to the alien's planet. Hope you enjoyed, maybe a little? Oh and over the time I've been gone, I've tried to improve my writing ****technique and skills, did it work? Review please and thanks again to all who are still bearing through with my crap!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Discontinuation**

Yes, I am sad to say this story will be written no longer. I've grown out of Tokyo Mew Mew, and will not be posting anymore stories to this account either. Thank you all so much for your reviews and everything, you've been too kind.

I think you deserve a reason why I'm not updating this account anymore. My first fanfic- Tears for the Lost- was well... To best summarize it, my first fanfic *sweat drops* it sucks. I can't bear to delete it though, or any of my other stories since I put blood sweat and tears into them, so I'll just leave this account idle. I want to start fresh, where I have more experience in writing and let people see a much cleaner collection of stories.

Again, thank you all for your support. If you really want to see my new stuff, my new account pen name is third-degree-kisses it'll mostly be Blood+ stories and maybe Phantom of the Opera.


End file.
